Twilight's Judgement
by Experiment Twilight
Summary: Izimoto was an everyday gamer, his favorite series being Hyperdimension Neptunia. When he accepts an offer to go to Hyperdimension he gains a strange new gauntlet, Xemnax. He is in the world due to a "Master" of sorts, and he accepts the challenge. With enemies that cause the Twilight Gauntlet wielder trouble and more is gained, but balanced out with what is lost. Important things.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Where Now?

**Yeah... New story... Why? I've been reading other stories... I like the ideas so expect a fusion.**

 **Question of the Chapter: Should I make shorter chapters?**

* * *

I turned on my PS Vita, and was about to play a game of my favorite series. Suddenly a question appeared on my screen. _Izimoto Arcoga, do you like Hyperdimension Neptunia? Y/N._ I hit yes in an instant, and a soft laugh echoed, to my confusion. _If you had a chance to come to the Hyperdimension, would you? Y/N._ I hesitated, I loved my world. It was great, but going to Hyperdimension. Freaking Hyperdimension! I hit yes again, and a bright light enveloped me.

* * *

Uh... My head... I was like when I got hit in the head with a basketball that one time. I looked around, and found myself just outside... Planeptune! Though everyone was gathering around someplace, and I ran towards the event. I noticed this gauntlet thing spin my left arm, and I stopped to observe it. It had a black and green color scheme, yet had some gray lines which seemed to link to a green hourglass. Did I have the Omnimatrix? I tested it, yet nothing happened.

"Hey! Jackass! How about you hit yourself!" I stared at the gauntlet and it seemed to glow when it spoke. "Don't focus on me! You got some goddesses to listen to!" I looked up to find... Oh momma. Purple Heart sure know how to fill out a dress. Her long purple hair was streaming to the sides of her head in braids and her bright blue eyes with power button pupils seemed to cut through the crowd. My eyes wandered farther down to her large _assets_ and her swaying hips.

"You all know why we are here today." I didn't! I just had this talking gauntlet thing attached to my left arm and I was human. That last part was regular, but I was still confused. "We have all the goddesses of the other lands."

She put her hand out forward, and the gauntlet said, "Okay, stop staring, even though I know how you feel, and gain some altitude." I nodded, and climbed a nearby tree.

"Lastation's CPU, Black Heart." I looked over and my jaw dropped. Watching this on on during the streamed anime was nothing like seeing this for real. Lady Black Heart's dress was somehow even more form fitting than Purple Hearts, and my instincts controlled my eyes, after going down from her long white hair and cyan power button eyes. "Leanbox's CPU, Green Heart."

"You have my permission. Go ahead." The gauntlet said as I gawked at Lady Green Heart and her gigantic melons. They seemed to be bigger than her head! Oh, she had green hair and purple power button eyes.

"Lowee's CPU, White Heart." I stared even more, and though she wasn't as developed as the others, she still was strangely beautiful to me. She had light blue hair and orange power button eyes. "And finally yours truly, Purple Heart." I sat down on the branch I was on, relaxing my muscles, trying the remember the glimpses of the anime I saw. "We are here today to form a friendship treaty for..."

"Hey, you come up here often?" A flirty voice asked, causing me to fall out of the tree. Then a girl appeared next to me with a bright smile on her face. "You come down here often?"

"Okay kid, your first test as a man..." I hit the gauntlet again, and it cursed.

"Okay, I've already developed a liking for you. Master had good choice for the Twilight gauntlet wielder." What... I tried to stand up, but the girl with shoulder length brown hair and bright orange eyes kept me down. 'So many things were flowing through my head. Why was I in Gamindustri? Who was holding me down? How the hell was she strong enough to hold me down? Who was her Master, and why the heck did he choose me? "I can't answer any of those questions, Izi, sorry." She could read my thoughts?! "Yep! So you like Blanc do you?" I nodded, just deciding to play along, and her iron grip on my shoulders turned into a gentle massage. "Ok, you need to get up to that balcony." She turned my head over to a bare balcony, where I supposed the goddesses were going to, as they had vanished. "Your HDG, or Hard Gear Drive will help with that. Oops, my time's up. Bye Izimoto!" She placed a kiss on my cheek and ran off. I looked at my HDG.

"Hey. What's your name?"

"Xemnax. Here are your skills." Xemnax seemed much calmer now, and I checked for any warping or speed skills. I found a 'Dash' command, and made my way to the wall. Everyone was to busy talking, so they didn't notice the wall running teenager reach the balcony. I hung on with one hand, and began to pull myself up. I was able to climb over, but my stamina had taken a blow to stomach, and I had to relax. I hid behind a table when the goddesses arrived as they de transformed. "So, one guy climbs a balcony and four goddesses are there..." I hit Xemnax again, getting a little scared as Vert looked in my direction.

"My, my, what was that voice?" CRAP!

"Look what you did!" I growled to the gauntlet, which snickered.

"Why hello, why are you here and talking to a gauntlet?" Vert was standing over me, and man that cleavage nearly separated from the fact that she could probably kill me with a flick of her hand. Her voice was so calm and innocent, and it made me think of every sweet talking serial killer ever.

"Uh, would you believe me if I said that I know who all of you are, and memorized this world, and some girl's master transported me here, huh Vert?" She flinched just enough that I was able to hop ever the balcony. I don't even know why, I just dipped.

"Blanc! You're the fastest here, capture him!" Well, I had the CPU of Lowee chasing me.

"Hey, uh Xemnax! Any skills that allow flight?" I asked the gauntlet, and he said no. Screw it, I had to use my own skill. "Give me a sword at least." A dark blade appeared in my hands, titled Lights Bane, and when the transformed CPU came at me I hit her flying. Sorry Blanc... I landed on the ground and burst off with 'Dash.'

* * *

I wandered around Planeptune for about a month, no food. "How the hell are you living this long?" Xemnax asked as I crunched down another ice cube.

"It's called training to go without real food for long periods of time."

"Well, then you might as well ditch this place and get some food, as those muscles are starting to look less cool." I had been thinning out as a repercussion. I nodded, and cursed. "What?"

"The Basilicom is where the land masses warper is." I howled in annoyance.

"Well then, relax. I can warp is there, and since you have nothing in your stomach to throw up, I won't be disgusted." I felt like every single atom in me was being torn apart at once. I reformed in Lastation, and I looked around. It was just like in the game, except more than one background.

"I was wondering when you were going to get your sorry scared ass over here." I fell over and found a girl with bright yellow eyes and once again shoulder length brown. hair. She was dressed like the other one, except seemed to be older. "So, has Xemnax called you servant at all?"

"Come on girly, I like this kid. He's already strong, like he was preprogrammed or something."

"Well, he is the only Soul gauntlet wielder, so Master must have had a reason for that."

"Ok, you and I guess your sister seem to like to be vague and mysterious and all that crap. Can I at least get your name?"

"Ariel." Wow, nice name. "Thank you." Oh yeah, they could read my minds. "Also, that comment on Vert's cleavage was very manly, pervert." Great, stereotyped by my hormones. This was that kind of story wasn't it. "Times up. Though, I have to warp you to the next place." I was torn apart again, and ended up in a field. Those girls were weird, but I felt like I knew them. Wait were they...

"Uh, don't wriggle there!" Nepgear? I looked up to find a bunch of Doogoos attacking, or assualting Neptune, Nepgear, IF, and Compa.

"Xemnax, I gotta help. Do you have gauntlets, like claw ones?" A second gauntlet appeared on my right hand and Xemnax came with pointed tips now. "Thanks pal!" I used Dash and picked up Nepgear, who opened her eyes to look up at me.

"Wait, are you..."

"Yeah, I was that guy who appeared at the treaty thing. Still just saved you from being inappropriately used for fan service, so don't question." I paced her down and told Uni to keep an eye on her, grabbed Neptune and dropped her off by Noire, who gave me a death stare, and grabbed Compa, and then IF. "Whew, that took up a lot of power..."

"I can speed up your metabolism so you can get energy to fight. Just eat something." Xemnax stated, and I looked at the nearest Doogoo. I removed all non-primal thoughts, and yanked it up and slurped it down.

"Gooey, yet goodness." I turned to the rest of the Doogoos, and according to Xemnax I ate half, and killed the rest. What was my reward you wonder? A longsword to the throat as soon as I turned around.

"Who are you? Why do you wield that gauntlet? Why are you here?" Three in one, hooray. I still had my gauntlets so I grabbed the blade and pushed it aside, causing all the civilians to gasp.

"I can answer one question. I am Izimoto, and the gauntlet is Xemnax."

"Why should I not kill you where you stand?" Black Heart asked, and Uni walked in front of me.

"Sis, he seems kind. I mean, if he was evil, do you think he would have saved the others?" I really wanted to say something smart, probably that the second smartest of the CPUs was too dumb to realize that, but Xemnax shocked me. Uni turned around and gave me a smile. "You looked really cool out there!" She had just saved me from getting skewered so I didn't say that I was really hot everywhere. Uni had seemed to trust me, and Black Heart had lowered her sword. The citizens were whispering, and pointing at me. Wait, I realized something. I never saw a African in these games, or the anime!

"Hello, thank you for saving me. I'm Nepgear." I turned to find the CPU canidite who hugged me.

"First te..." I hit Xemnax again, and Nepgear looked at me strange. "Hey, what's up candidate? I'm Xemnax, the Hard Gear Drive of this scrub. His name is Izimoto by the way."

"I swear, if it wouldn't involve slicing my arm off, I would remove you."

"Hey! Izimoto look out!" I pushed Nepgear away and looked at the giant Doogoo which landed on me.

"I will kill you all..." I growled, pushing up on the ground and forced my limits to snap. I ended up with the giant Doogoo over my head, and with a yell I threw it away.

"You better use that adrenaline!" Xemnax warned, and then began to glow. "Aura Boost activated." My gauntlets grew with a gray aura to halfway down my calfs and I pulled down through the Doogoo and kicked it away. I used Dash and gave an upward claw slice, drop kicked it down, grabbed it by the tail, and spun it around as fast as I could, and threw it, probably into the sun. Then my limits came back on as I fell backwards on the ground, breathing heavy. "Whew, that took a lot out of you. You were like a transformed CPU though, and I was surprised you didn't pass out from Aura Boost." I laughed, and Uni straddled me.

"You look okay. What do you say Nepgear?" Nepgear leaned over me, and turned my face a couple times.

"Yeah, he just seems tired. Hey, Uni, show him the pictures!" Pictures? Uni showed me the reel, which one of included me slurping down a Doogoo. Wait, did I have a gray aura?

"I better explain that. Aura Boost gives you a visible aura, while your natural aura, anyone's is concealed. Though when you activate that ability, it becomes visible. Everything has an aura, but you can only sense larger ones at your skill level." I tried to sense an aura after he gave me the instructions how to and I sensed Neptune and Noire up front, then the younger sisters, then even the humans Compa and IF. Uni got off me and Noire huffed, and I thought I saw a blush on her cheeks as she flew off. "Where is she heading?" Xemnax asked.

"She's off to kill some more monsters for Lastation. Can you keep an eye on her?" Neptune asked, and I raised an eyebrow. "What? Its not like I'm taking advantage of you." I sighed, activated Dash and ran after the moving CPU. Suddenly, just as I reached the cave, her aura level dropped significantly, like she wasn't Black Heart anymore. I almost Dash again until the first girl blocked my path.

"Hey, what is with you girls that just appear at random?" I'm not complaining, I thought to myself.

"I bet you aren't. Here, I don't want you dying on us." She put her hand out and my clothes changed to black shorts and a white shirt that was covered in drawn chains, and I had a nice pair of gray, white, and black headphones. I pounded my chest and found my defense to be higher. "It'll change on the situation, cool right? Up, times up. I'm Elsa by the way!" She disappeared, and I remember the dropped aura level and dashed in. I found Noire, not Black Heart and an angry Ancient Dragon.

"Time to look awesome!" I summoned Lights Bane to my hand and reeled back. I launched it and broke through the Ancient Dragon's hand and pinned the appendage to the cave wall. I took ten steps back and then ran faster than possible to jump kick the dragon across the face, grabbing my sword on the way down.

"You?" Noire asked from behind me, and I chuckled and nodded.

"Slow down, and check yourself. Picture stats and amounts of power you have." I focused as the dragon recovered, and saw I was at 80% health, my EXE was full, my Stamina was at 40%, and my SP was full. "Okay, I'm gonna give you some advice, go back to the gauntlets." I switched back and dodged a dragon slice.

 **Skill Activated: Shadow Claw**

My gauntlet covered hand gave way to a shadowy claw aura and as I marveled I was slapped into a wall. "Ugh, I guess I go all out now." 60% health. I ran forward, and parried a claw slice to give a leg wound. I was doing chip damage, and with a downed goddess, I was almost sure that I was done. Then another skill activated.

 **Skill Activated: Dark Pulse**

I let wave of darkness flow and cut into the dragon on multiple areas. I checked my SP bar. 50%, and it seemed that maintaining Shadow Claw drained it. "I need to activated Aura Boost, now."

"You'd be completely out of stamina, and a Doogoo breathing on you would knock you out."

"Better than dying right now."

"Hard to argue with that illogical logic. Aura Boost activated." As my aura became larger my clothes altered to be long black pants, and slick black leather jacket that was studded. The chains were legit this time, and were wrapped around my wrists. My headphones were playing Whispers In The Dark by Skillet and I had a pair of googles that had power button designs on them. "WHOA! What's up god, didn't know were you present!?"

"No, I just used Aura Boost. Only my clothes changed."Then again, I did feel more powerful. Or just looked it, but I checked my shoes. I could produce the boost panels that the goddesses did, and I produced one to uppercut the dragon hard in the jaw and pushed away with another panel. "Okay, maybe I am a god!" Reality hit me, in the form of a dragon pimp slap. I landed on another panel, my stamina draining fast.

 **EXE Drive Activated: Shadow's Embrace**

"I think its time we finish this!" I summoned a multitude of Shadow Balls and my shadow claws grew 20 times larger. I collapsed the shadow balls and sliced the dragon to bits. I coughed a lot and lost my Aura Boost, my clothes reverting back and struggled over to Noire. My body was racked with pain, and I was a pain to breath. My stamina was at zero! I needed something soft to land on. I checked Noire's health, and passed out.

* * *

"Hey. Get off my chest. You've rested long enough, and you need to get up." Huh, I was lying on something soft. Really soft... Wait, she said this was her chest! I rolled off her, and my head landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Hey champ. Nice use of the boost panels, and the EXE was worth a round of applause." Xemnax commented, and I checked myself over. I had, leveled up. Maybe? My stamina bar was larger, my health was higher, and I felt a bit stronger. "Anyway, I explained you to our resident goddess so she didn't kill you in your sleep."

I looked at the blushing red eyed goddess. "Thanks for the landing pad, tsundere." She growled and summoned her sword, causing me to leap up, but a smile still on my face. "That's no way to treat the person who just saved your life, is it sweetheart?" I loved tsunderes! They were really fun to toy with, and I read the sudden flash of emotions on her face when I made that statement.

"Whatever. I didn't need your help." She almost stood up, yet slipped and I caught her hand. She yanked it away, blushing more. We walked out of the mine, quite close to each other. This was on purpose, as every time I accidentally bumped her, she was jump a foot in the air. Who said white guys can't jump? After we reached the entrance I got her sword to my throat. "If you tell **anyone** about this I will have your head on a mantle."

"Yes milady." I answered, Xemnax laughing.

"Hey sis!" Uni ran up to the two of us. "Where's Izimoto staying?" Huh, good question. I had been running around Planeptune and sleeping in fields and parks for a while, so I had forgotten the comfort of a bed. She must have noticed the confused look on my face. "He can stay with us, can't he?"

I was fine with that, though the tsundere wasn't. "We must have a meeting of the goddesses about him. He has an interesting gauntlet, or HDG as it calls itself. He is quite the capable warrior, so we must discuss." Darn, that meant they would question me about stuff I didn't know! "You will follow me, understand?" She was talking to me now, and I wanted to bolt. Though I relaxed and nodded. I seemed to have an OP mode myself, so if they came at me, as long as my stamina was at max I could probably beat them, so I followed.

* * *

 **This was my longest starting chapter so far. Hey, shout outs anyone who figured out that I'm using the name of Pokemon moves rather than DBZ moves before reading this part. There will be original moves, but references will be present. Review or PM about what you like, didn't like, anything, and I'll respond as soon as possible. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming To Terms

**I'M BACK! SAY IT AGAIN! FEEL RIGHT IN THIS... Oh crap! You never read that. Copyright is a terrible thing... By the way, I own nothing about this other than my OC Izimoto. If I owned the properties, this wouldn't be a fan fiction. It'd be a legit game, make money, all that good stuff. Maybe later.**

 **Question of The Chapter: What's your favorite Pokemon? The moves are in the story, no characters though, so I want to know your favorite. Mine will be at the end of the chapter, so enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Two goddesses and an alternate dimension fighter are walking down a street..." Xemnax began, and I sighed.

"The goddesses stay alive! I'm not immortal!" I cut him off, poison in my tone, causing Uni and Nepgear to look at me in fear. My friends did say my emotions dictated the feeling I gave off, and I suppose I gave off a dark aura. I smiled reassuringly at them, and they calmed. "So, you all are going to interrogate me?" Noire got off the phone just as I asked my question.

"Yes. You are no normal human, in fact, you seemed like us when you used that Aura Boost of yours."

"Yeah!" Neptune cheered. "According to Ms. Loner over here, your clothes changed when you used it You also seemed to be able to use our boost platforms."

"Yeah... Wait, I'm not a loner!" Oh boy. This again, and I stepped between the two.

"We have a warrior to question. Particularly me, so I'd prefer if you saved this for later." Both goddesses nodded, to my surprise. I expected two swords to my head, but I guess they relented like that. We made our way to the Basilicom, and made our way to a meeting room. I placed myself down at the far end of the table, and closed my eyes.

"Where is he?" Lady Blanc!? Hopefully she wasn't still mad.

"Yes. This brawler you described intrigues me." Vert, the person if I had the chance would 360 motor boat. I mean nose scope! In a shooting game... Yeah.. I stood, my clothes changing into a formal suit, plain black pants, a gray coat, white button up shirt, and black tie. These things were convenient. "Ah, you fill out a suit quite nicely. Your full name?"

"I am Izimoto Arcoga. Sorry for running upon meeting, just feared for my life." Vert giggled, but Ram tackled me.

"Is this the person we're supposed to kill sis?" KILL?!

"Only if he attacks first." Blanc answered, her flat tone scared me. "I told you two that, right Rom?"

"Uh huh. He doesn't look mean." The blue oriented sister helped me up, and when I sat down, both of them were on either side of me, Ram staring at me in anger, Rom staring at me in confusion. "Can you tell us more, Mr. Twilight?" Mr. Twilight? I guess related to the Twilight gauntlet I suppose.

"I'm not of this world, not of this universe. Where I come from you are simply figments of ones imagination. I am a gamer, and this is my favorite series." I put a hand up in the air and summoned Lights Bane, causing them all to jump. "I have always been gifted with weaponry, and wielding a sword is my favorite. " My clothes changed back to my usual fighting attire, and I swung my blade a couple times. Vert threw a peanut and I sliced it in half. "I know this world, yet my power here is not the strongest. I most likely may be able to take you all in a fight, but that would require all my current limits to be at full, and dual wielding." I gained another sword, Dark Repulser and the white blade was in complete contrast to its sister blade. "Whelp. That could be arranged. Anything else you want to know?"

They all murmured to each other, and I went over my list of weapons. I needed some guns, as I had everything else. Well, Xemnax did. He even had a whip-blade. Who would use... Oh, was she in this world yet? By the place in the anime, no, but she would appear. I better "level up" a lot. "Well, the decision is unanimous. We let you go free, but the CPUs and CPU candidates can summon you, and only if you are in battle you may ignore." Neptune explained.

"Uh, where am I going to stay?" I asked, and every one of them looked at me. "I mean, for the past month the grass has been my best friend, and only sleeping area. Along with that, only my earlier Doogoo feast was my first meal in a month."

"Whatever land you are in, you are always welcome to the Basilicom." Then a little blond girl floated in on a book.

"Hello, Histoire." I greeted, dismissing my blades.

"You are the Twilight Gauntlet wielder, correct?" I nodded, showing her Xemnax. "Interesting. The only gauntlets that posses at least a power similar to your own would be the Heart gauntlets."

"You mean the Purple, Black, Green, and White ones?" I asked, for some reason knowing of the other gauntlets existence.

"Yeah. The other users got Hearts, while this man got a Soul! Naturally your much stronger than any of your other warriors." I figured I wasn't special. Though they kept mentioning this 'Soul', which I never heard of in the series. I needed to do some research on this being.

"Which land has the best history on Gamindustri?" I asked, hand on my chin.

"Lowee." Blanc answered.

"NO! He is not staying with us!" Ram yelled, and I laughed a little.

"Before all this, let us test Izimoto's strength." Histoire suggested, and I nodded. We walked to a reinforced room, and I summoned both my blades back. The CPU candidates came up, armed and I began to form a plan. Uni was a ranged fighter, so leaving her alone wouldn't be good. The twins were heavy hitting physical attackers, so I had to dodge them. Nepgear could be both, so I would leave her for last. Just as the duel started I activated Dash and sliced Uni into a wall. I listened to the swing of the axes and blocked, getting blown back anyway. They couldn't transform, so I was safe on that regard and I steadied myself. I took a breath just as Nepgear came up to slice me, but I sidestepped, only to be hit by an axe from Rom. For seemingly kids, they could hit **harder** than a truck. I didn't falter on the wound, and deflected a bullet from the recovered Uni. Four against one. I had to let it all out, yet I wanted to save my Aura Boost.

"Time to Outrage."

 **Skill Activated: Outrage**

My eyes went black as I roared. I warped to Uni and punched her so hard that she was knocked out with a single blow. I kicked Ram in the head and smashed Nepgear into the ground. I stopped at Rom though, and sat down. My black eyes faded, and Rom stopped shaking. The room was reinforced, yet the girls had left dents. "Is that good enough, or do I have to wreck the CPUs too?" Neptune transformed, and I got on guard. I was sliced so many times that I had used Shadow Claw just to block her once.

"Aura Boost!" Xemnax yelled, and this time my clothes changed to long white khakis, and a reflective white hoodie, with the hood up and my headphones on playing _Not Gonna Die_ by Skillet. Now we were going at it. I tied her with my own boost panel and it was a duel of pure strength. I won and kicked her into a wall and checked my stamina. It was at 90%, and I decided I had to fight at my best. "Gauntlets?" I nodded, and I gained my weapons. I sensed anther large spike in aura, and whirled around at the last second to block Vert, or now Green Heart.

"Interesting, You seem like a CPU with that boost." I pushed her spear down and head butted her. Purple Heart came again and I couldn't block her and was hit into Blanc, no White Heart's axe. I struggled to stand, blood dripping from my mouth. Black Heart hit me down again, and my back oozed blood.

"Xemnax, any overpowered skills that could save my life?" I asked, the gauntlet, rolling away and boosting to the side.

Check your EXEs!" I checked, and chose one.

 **EXE Activated: Darkness Devourer**

I focused on the idea of consuming their power, and I did. Everything went dark, even for my standards, and I opened my eyes to find myself standing around with four reverted goddesses, and one reverted me. I was about to laugh, but I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up, and found myself with Rom sleeping next to me. WHAT!? I was in Lowee, so I suppose I was transported. It only just six o clock, so I gently nudged Rom awake. "Huh? Hello Mr. Izimoto."

"You can just call me Izimoto." I said, and looked around. "Uh, Rom." The gray eyed girl looked at me. "Why were you sleeping next to me?"

"You needed to be watched. I watched you and fell asleep." They still didn't trust me. Then again, it was common sense not to trust someone you just tried to kill.

"Rom, do you know where the library is?" She took my hand and guided me to the book section of the Basilicom. Interesting... There were many books, but any of them concerning a Soul was just a legend. Then I found one written by Blanc. I picked up the book and sat down, Rom taking the chair next to me. "This is interesting, apparently the Soul has HDET, Hard Drive Emotional Transformation, so on his mood he can become a multitude of forms."

"Yep. Remind you of something?" Xemnax, who had been quiet as possible before this, asked.

"My clothes change when I use Aura Boost depending on my location, or the amount of light or darkness."

"Hey, there are some other books that we can both learn from. Here's the list." I picked up the first book, which was written by Avenir worker, Ganache. Xemnax scanned it, and gained the ability to produce long range weaponry for me. I read it, and gained some metal skills. Next up was elemental sorcery written by someone named MAGES.. I thought I had a peculiar name. I gained some elemental skills, and Xemnax gained the ability to alter the weapons to have elemental abilities. One more to go. This was on how HDET supposedly worked, and I read it over and I felt my clothes upgrade. Xemnax gained a feature where he was able to preset certain weapons to certain forms.

"Izimoto, can we head back to bed?" I nodded, checking my expanded skills list. I laid down on the same bed with her, still creepy, and we both fell asleep in record time.

* * *

"RAH!"

"That is no way to treat your room." The entirely green gauntlet spoke from the bed flipper's arm.

"I don't give a damn! That Twilight gauntlet guy has all the powers, why do I have to wait to kill him!? I'm much stronger than he is now, but at this rate he may catch up!" The figure glared at the gauntlet. "Of all the gauntlets you could have given me, you give me the crappy Leanbox one?! I don't do spears! I do axes, yet the Izimoto guy gets all types of weaponry!? HIYAH!" The figure punched the wall, cursing all the way through.

"I have explained this to you multiple times now, he at the moment has the goddesses on his side, and the ability to use his Aura Boost technique. You do not have either of those pluses, so you must wait for the witch to work her magic."

"I don't give a damn about that **bitch**! I want to kill Izimoto!" The figure thundered, only to be shocked by his gauntlet.

"Keep up that loud and I'll be forced to kill you power hungry brute. Wait, you imbecile. Any of the other gauntlets would have let you kill yourself by now. I'm trying to keep you alive, and if you have a problem with that, but all means, go kill yourself, but I will sure not be around you when your bones are shattered and your flesh is rendered from your remains." The figure growled and slapped the wall again, but conceded. "Good, now her plan will be completed soon."

* * *

I woke up and yawned, finding both sisters next to me. Still creeped out! I stood a stretched, checking my inventory and time, finding that it was six a.m. I decided to make some breakfast for the trio of CPUs, and myself. The guards had been warned... Ahem, informed of my presence so I met no problems as I made my way to the kitchen and checked for the ingredients. I scrambled the eggs, prepared the bacon, and flipped the pancakes just as Blanc came into the kitchen. Her eyes were half closed as she sleepily asked, "Mina? Why are you cooking breakfast for us?"

"She's not." I answered, placing a plate down for her and she sat down, and after I gave her some syrup she began to eat. The twins came in and began to eat as well. I ended giving my original plate to the oracle of Lowee, and Xemnax commended me as I made myself a smaller plate.

"What are you going to be doing today?" Blanc asked, and I thought about it. Train most likely, and get used to my new skills.

"Train. I gained some new skills, and since I'm staying here for a while I might as well raise Lowee's share while I'm at it." She nodded, the hint of a smile on her face.

"Can we come?" Ram asked, then must have remembered it was me as she grumbled some things. "I mean, its not like I want to watch you fight!" Considering how I destroyed them just yesterday, I bet she was lying.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind the help." I answered, standing up. "Though since I'll be in custody of you two, you have to listen to me, okay?" They nodded, and I waved to Blanc and the oracle as we walked out. I made my way to the guild and accepted five quests.

"Come on, we need to hurry and get this done before 12!" Ram rushed me, and I looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"We invited the other CPUs to hang out, dummy!" I rolled my eyes, and used Dash, leaving them both in the dust, only for a minute so I could dash back and grab them. The first quest included a field of Super Otakus and I told the girls to step back.

 **Skill Activated: Earthquake**

The ground rocked, slabs of stones crushing the otakus with ease. I pumped my fist in the air, and picked up the girls, placing one on each shoulder. The next quest involved grass monsters, and the girls began cutting weeds. I asked Xemnax to give me a flaming sword and I dashed around, lighting each monster on fire. They burnt to a crisp and I walked over to the next monster infested area. Okay then... The whole place was filled with visual novels... I let the girls handle this one completely as I stood there, shell shocked. The last two were hunting quests and it was in a specified large snow field. I used Aura Boost just so I could use the boost panels and jump into the air to use my search skill. I fell out of my boost, and found the item area and dug it up. Last thing I needed was some dragon skin. Hey, I had that already! I cut out a square foot of Ancient Dragon skin and went back to the guild to turn in all the quests. I took my rewards, and laughed at my new balance.

"11:30, looks like I do have time for the prank."

"Prank?" Ram asked, and I explained it to both of the sisters. They agreed to help and when we reached the Basilicom we went to work.

* * *

I waited outside Blanc's room, Xemnax ranting about what an idiot I was, and just as I started to agree an angry chickened Blanc slammed the door open. I had told the girls to retreat for an hour, while also holding up their guests as I used Aura Boost. This time my clothes changed to a white tank top and black basketball shorts, chains adorning my arms and legs. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS!? IF THEY DON'T CONFESS I'LL KILL THEM!" She turned to me and threw her ax, which I evaded and caught the handle. I spun around 20 times and threw it back at her, and she caught the sharp edge!

"I think I over estimated my power..." I whimpered.

"Yeah, NOW RUN!" Xemnax yelled and I used my boost panels to run. I had to dodge about three more axes, but my stamina held up long enough. I crashed through a window, right on the carriages holding the goddesses. "If you 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 goddesses help out Izimoto, cause if not, he is certainly dead meat. And I'll be scrap metal!" An angry White Heart, wait she transformed!? So dead... Jumped out of the window, ax at hand, and I decided to use something I read about a soul doing.

"TWILIGHT REFLECTOR!" A gigantic gray light enveloped the area and I passed out. I had to keep that from becoming a habit. Though I woke up quick, and found myself in a chair with all the goddesses talking. "Xemnax, what happened?"

"Lady Blanc put so much power into her final attempt to kill you that when you used that Twilight Reflector it was a double KO, and I had to warp us out of there for us not to be destroyed."

"Thanks man. Am I still next in line for hell, or..."

"I forgave you." Blanc answered herself, reverted and calmer. "That was your first prank on me, but I don't know how you got the glue to spill out of the shower head." Ram and Rom actually did that, but since I wanted them to stay alive I just chuckled darkly.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." She glared at me, but if that Twilight Reflector thing could be done more than once, I think I could take her on, at least when she was calm. "So, I'm..."

"No." Blanc said, with so much placidity I wondered if it was on natural or forced. "You're coming to Super Nittenland with us." I smirked at the joke. "What?"

"Alternate dimension things." I answered, with the most deadpan tone I could muster. "So, we heading out now? Cause if so..." I stood and checked my stats. "I'm ready to roll." We made our way to the amusement park, and I looked around. It looked pretty kiddish, until I found the roller coaster section. YES! "Who wants to ride Gravity Impact with me?" Uni, Nepgear, and Neptune joined me, and we went up. I used my intangibility skill to phase through the seatbelt and stood up.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Xemnax as as the coaster reached it peak.

"Nope. Just trying to live!" The 300 foot drop was nothing when you fly. Did I mention that I picked that up from one of the books too? I dove down as fast as I could and boost up just as I was about to hit the ground.

"Save your energy, stop wasting it." Xemnax order, and I relented and landed back on the ground. "Okay then, lets do something sensible. Go coin hunting!" I looked at my gauntlet, confused. "See those coins? Get as many as you can, starting now!" I ran and jumped to get one of the coins, a counter appearing.

"Xemnax, a BB gun if you please, two would suffice." I locked and loaded, shooting all the coins in range of my bullets. I began to run around, the younger sisters messing with me by grabbing coins as well, and I had to use more skill. I found the twins following a trail of coins, and I hopped onto a nearby roof to watch them. Then I saw this fat pig looking thing wrapping them in its tongue. GROSS! "Sniper." I gained my new gun and aimed, nailing my target right between the eyes.

"OW! Who the hell..." I jumped kicked it across the face, catching a slimy Ram and Rom. "What and who the hell are you?"

"You can call me your escort to hell!" I summoned a lightning blade the thing stopped it with his tongue, allowing me to electrocute him. "Girls, get out of here! " I kicked the beast away, making sure that Rom and Ram made it out okay. "Okay you sorry perverted pig, I'm gonna end you myself!" I used Aura Boost, my clothes becoming a flat red color, my goggles having red power button designs, chains adorning my whip-blade, and my headphones play, _Sick of It_ by Skillet. If this didn't display, 'I'm gonna wreck you' I don't know what would. I made my blade a whip and left dents in the pigs armor. "Time to teach you some manners!" I electrocuted my whip blade and pulled back, launching forward to send the pig flying. He scrambled away, and I reverted, my stamina at zero. I was once again wrought with pain, but I swallowed and forced it down. Hah, unbeatable... Oh damn...

* * *

'Hah!' Linda thought, lowering her tranquilizer. 'Unbeatable my ass.' She dragged the knocked out gauntlet wielder, and subdued the gauntlet for good measure. "Ugh, with Trick down, I have to wait for him to recover before I even dare to deal with this guy." The fighter shifted in his sleep, a frown on his face. "Still can emote when your basically on death door huh? You are **that** gauntlet wielder though. Not surprising. The old hag will probably be pissed that we didn't get the sisters, but maybe this gauntlet guy can be worth some pay." His clothes changed though, yet they weren't no pajamas, but his black outfit. The hag said be scared if he **ever** changed to that outfit. "Oh crap, better get this guy locked up quick!"

* * *

"So, where did you see him last?" Noire asked the twins, and they pointed behind the restrooms. "He doesn't seem like the kind of person to leave unannounced. Something happened to him." 'But what?' Noire thought to herself. 'If he could take on an Ancient Dragon when he was weaker, what could incapacitate him now?'

"I bet I know what you're thinking Noire." Vert interrupted her fellow goddess's thoughts. "He must have been knocked out some how. Even we are still affected by toxins, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise if he was."

"Hey! HEY!" The goddesses turned to see a talk dark skinned man in a long gray coat. "I'm Xemnax, and Izimoto was subdued."

"Aren't you a gauntlet?" Neptune asked skeptically.

"Yes, but Izimoto sent my spirit off so he could help find you. He based my appearance off someone he called Xemnas from another gaming series he likes. I can't determine where his body is though. His aura is still there, but he's much weaker due to the drug that he got to knock him out."

"If you have a piece of his DNA, we can still track him." Vert stated, causing Xemnax pulled out a strand of hair.

"When his hair got too unruly for his taste he decided to cut some of it with his sword. Bad idea." The 9 made their way back to the Basilicom, and tracked his location.

* * *

"Where am I?" Darkness. "Am I dead?" I bumped into something and it hurt. "Nope, still kicking." I lit my body on fire and burnt off my restraints, standing up. My power was at its lowest possible without me being dead.

"Oh, so the sorry bastard woke up!" The pig! I looked over and saw him licking himself. "WHAT? You got a problem?"

"Yeah. You're it." I grumbled. I sent Xemnax's spirit off, so I had no Hard Drive Gear. "Hey Fatass, stop licking your wounds for a sec and tell me where I am!"

"Who you calling Fatass?"

"The biggest fat ass in the room. Who gets turned on by licking little girls? That's a whole new level creepy, pedo bear, so answer my question!"

"Why should I?" I still had my powers, just no weapons.

"If not..." I put and hand out, wrapping it in flames. "I'll have fried pig tongue for dinner."

"Hell no! Linda, get in here and deal with this bastard!" The pig hopped away and I cursed under my breath. 'Linda? She probably knocked me out. That fire threat took a good bit out of me. I guess Xemnax really lent me some of his power to keep me kicking.' I took another breath. 'Then I better prove worth it by staying alive long enough for them to rescue me.' I sat down and began to meditate.

"Hey!" A girl's voice. I looked up and saw the tranquilizer gun on the way up. "I'm Linda, the highest ranking grunt in the CFW organization."

"Underling. Got it." I said, closing my eyes again, focusing on raising my aura. "Why'd you and the pig capture me anyway? You obviously wanted the sisters, and as you can see, I'm male."

"You're a gauntlet wield... WHAT? Where... where'd your gauntlet go?"

'Probably off with the goddesses forming a plan to come body you sorry fools.' I thought to myself, then decided to play mysterious. "The less you know, the better." I opened my eyes to find the tranquilizer to my forehead, and I blew some fire onto it, causing it to melt in her hands. "Bad girl, no waving toys around like that."

"Grr... I oughta kill you right here, right now?"

"That would be worth your time though, would it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure the pig, does he have a name?"

"CFW Trick."

"Trick, wouldn't want to use me as a lick toy, and I bet while he would like to use the twins as that, there must be reason for trying to pull off one of the biggest kidnappings in Loween, heck, even Gamindustri history." I turned my head back to Linda. "What's your angle?"

She sat down, grumbling a couple curses. "Fine, I don't like looking at Trick when he's literally licking his wounds. Specking of which, nice job getting through his armor, how'd ya do it?"

"When you have a Lightning Sword, anything metal is basically screwed." I said, standing up and pacing in my cell. The bars were too thin to crawl through, and as proven by when I melted the tranq, are immune to fire. "Anyway, back to my question."

"We got this old gray hag..."

"She look like she's in her forties going through a mid life crisis with goth make up?"

"Yep." Arfoire! I waved my hand as a sign for her to continue. "Offering to pay us big for nabbing those two."

"You seem a little scared of me. Why?"

"You're the 'Twilight Gauntlet Wielder' according to the hag, and I should be afraid of your 'immense potential, and your current state of power.' Sounds real scary, until you got hit with the tranquilizer and were down for the count." She kept looking down, then back up at my face.

"You keep gazing at my midsection, and I'm guessing its not because you want me. What else did the hag say?"

"Dammit! She said be scared of you whenever you went into that current outfit. Even when you were low on power when your like that, have the knockout gun ready. Though you melted that..." She scrambled back and I shook my head.

"This is my dark outfit. Usually only accessible when I'm Aura Boosting in a dark area, but I would be using my stamina draining skill and just talking. I'm reckless, not stupid. The clothes change whenever. I guess they just thought I was cold, and used the long pants and coat to keep me warm." She sat back down and I stopped pacing, dwelling on a thought. Why was I in my dark outfit. I checked my stats, and my stamina bar was... Filling? I looked at my clothes, which were drawing in darkness rather than emitting it. So, basically my clothes were performing photosynthesis, without the light to regain my power. Nice! I had to keep talking. "So, anything else you want to tell me about? I'm all ears!"

* * *

"Vert, can you hurry up? I want to save Izimoto!" Ram pestered the older goddess, causing the busty blonde to turn.

"Why? I thought you didn't like Izimoto?"

"He came up with that awesome prank to play on sis! He gave us the instructions to help!" Ram slapped her hands over her mouth.

"HE WHAT!?" Blanc thundered, and Ram ran behind Vert.

"Blanc, you may kill him after we save him. His reading are getting stronger, halfway to his current full potential, so how about we chat about him when he is not around with the other goddesses?" Vert was scared of Blanc right now as well, and didn't believe she could take the angry CPU of Lowee, so she was very thankful when Xemnax stepped in.

"Please milady, it would be greatly appreciated!" Blanc simmered down and walked back into the main room. "Okay then, good. His dark outfit come with benefits. Oh, Lady Vert, you may go discuss him with the other goddesses, and take Ram with you. I will monitor his readings." The CPU and CPU candidate, and when they closed the door Xemnax turned to the shadows. "You may come out now, Ariel, they are gone." The secretive girl stepped out of the dark.

"Are you sure the walls are soundproof?" Xemnax screamed at the top of his lungs and there was no response for five minutes. "Thank you, now next time, do it without the earache." The girl looked the gauntlet spirit up and down. "You allowed him to pick your appearance?"

"As I told you before, I have gained a form of respect for the boy." Xemnax checked the readings, 60%. "The two of you, or one, only come to bear news, and whether it be good or bad. Which is it?"

"Depends. Do you think Izimoto is ready to face the Leanbox gauntlet wielder?"

"The lazy one actually wishes to attack?"

"More so the wielder himself. Uni posted the pictures of Izimoto fighting the Doogoos, and this caught his attention."

"What of the other wielders? Did they see this photos?"

"According to Elsa, yes they did, but they did not care enough to take action."

"Then what drove the Leanbox user to search Izimoto out?"

"You of all people should know that he who has the most power, rules over them all."

"I did not rule over the other gauntlets, I merely associated with them, until your master decided to throw us into his little game."

"Well, he figures since you have access to all the weapons, and have been declared the strongest of the gauntlets, he wishes to posses you."

"Please told me you explained to him that he can just not simply force a gauntlet to be his, it must be a mutual relation?"

"Yes, I explained to that thick head more times than I can count. Even his gauntlet informed him, though he says he shall make you obey him."

"Hmm... He knows the goddesses are on Izimoto's side right now, correct?"

"Yes, that is why he has joined with Arfoire. Well, plans to do what she says until he can overthrow her."

"The Lastation mines, he was the one who reverted Noire?"

"No, not he. Something he collected. My master knows it, yet refuses to disclose, to according to him, 'Let the fun play out'." Xemnax checked again. 75%. He wondered what could completely revert a goddess, as unless they lost enough Shares they should be able to maintain their goddess until they choose not to, or until they pass out. "I ponder the same things my friend. Yet no answers can even be found in the Celestia library."

"Really? Of all places I expected it to be there." Xemnax checked the readings one more time, and found Izimoto to have jumped to 90%. "Well, should I explain his alternate form?"

"No. He doesn't need it yet. Ah, he is at full power again. I'd say it is time to retrieve him." Ariel pointed out.

"Ah, yes. It was a nice talk." Xemnax shook hands with the shorter girl. "Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have to go save my wielder."

* * *

Back at full power. Linda left to get something to eat, and I had her whole life story under my belt. Including how the heck she got gray skin. Didn't know there was actually permanent spray paint for humans. I sensed the outside area. Eight high aura levels, and a ninth weird aura. Had to be Xemnax. He was flying right at me! He came in intangible, and then became physical again so we could high five. "Thanks man. Mind becoming a gauntlet again for a brother?"

"No problem." He warped back into my hand accessory and I grinned. "Now my question is, why didn't you just phase through the bars?"

"Would have passed out. And by the time I got to the point where I wouldn't was learning how you can make a rolled up towel stronger than a sword." I heard Trick scream, and Vert laugh. "Hey! Am I going to miss all the fun?"

"Report to the junkyard and you can land the final blow."

"Gotcha!" I dashed of to find trick getting beaten up by Blanc and the twins. "Hey! DIE!" I leaped up and used a giant Lightning Sword to send Trick flying off into the night. "Done for now."

* * *

 **Thanks for the confirmation Izimoto, we needed it. Anyway, did you guys like this extra long chapter? I bet you people with a life didn't, cause you have a time limit, but the rest I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and about my favorite Pokemon, its Umbreon. I literally bought a Eeveelution wallet just because Umbreon was on it. Though you see, if Lucario was black and white, he'd be my favorite. Okay, time for the review responses.**

 **Nazo-XXX - Really? No complaints at all? Color me surprised. Also, thanks for reviewing like five minutes after I posted the story. I mean, I'm not complaining, but I just went downstairs to grab a bite to eat and boom! A review! Though, if you review again, (please do) tell me what you liked the most, such as favorite characters, and why. Just cause. Also, you and all the readers out there, tell me where you think I'm going with this. For all you non-hardcore fans of Hyperdimension Neptunia, I am following the anime as a story board. So you can look for that for in a way spoilers, maybe. Things will be changed, as they have already with the whole gauntlet thing.**

 **And for all you people, (Eyes on you Jeitron) who say I'm ripping of Testament of the Goddesses by Writer DxD with the whole gauntlet thing, no! I'm not! Trust me, Ariel and Elsa (get the references?) have absolutely no relation to Izimoto at all, and just because I use the gauntlets doesn't mean anything. Unless he somehow takes my idea of an alternate form for Izimoto, we are two separate entities with two separate stories. Go check him out by the way, he's awesome and has no cheesy comedy like me. Okay, maybe a little, but not as much. Whew, after that rant all I can say is please review about anything, good or bad, opinions, what I should change (I'll take anything you say into consideration), anything. Just review, PM, or something as I love to interact with my readers. Now after all this, thanks for reading, and until the next chapter, bye!**


	3. Joke Chapter: 1

**Have fun.**

* * *

"Huh? Where the hell am I?"

"Relax, Izimoto!"

"Neptune?! What the hell!? Where am I? And why am I in chains!"

"I said relax!"

"I'm not going to freaking relax when I have a goddess that could kill me sitting in a chair right in front of me... Oh yeah, why am I freaking?"

"I have no clue, chainy."

"That's why! Why the hell am I chained up Nep?"

"Cause I didn't want you running."

"What? You about to abuse me or something? Ir BEEP!"

"Ha!"

"Did you seriously just sensor me cause I said... GWAH!"

"HAHAHA!"

"You sadistic... YEOW! What the hell? Where did you get that remote from? And why does it have a shock feature!?"

"Stop it, you wouldn't like me when I'm... hungry!"

"You did not just make a Hulk reference... HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHA... GAAA!"

"Shh... Don't make me bring out Purple Heart."

"She's hotter than you right now, flats."

"Says the person who's favorite goddess is Blanc!"

"At least she has some form to her. You where that coat cause you don't want anyone seeing how underdeveloped the person they are supposed to worship is?"

"KID! I'm been around since your before great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather was conceived!"

"Yeesh, and you call BEEP a old hag."

"Grr..."

"Conceived? That's a pretty fancy word for your second grade vocabulary. You and Noire been spending some quality time together?"

"I'm really close to killing you."

"You know the author wouldn't allow that."

"Now your breaking the fourth wall!"

"Trust me sweetheart, that was shattered long ago."

"I'm not your sweetheart!"

"And neither is Nepgear yours. Maybe Vert should get a little sister. Be better than you."

"You sorry..."

"Ah, ah, ah, this is a PG story sweetheart. No swearing now!"

"How many times have you said hell?"

"In this chapter, four. Beating you four to one. Also, thats a place, not a swear."

"Transforming!"

"Whew, much better. Can I go farming?"

"I'll that that melon head of yours!"

"Not happening! OP main character status activated!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Ratio 2:1! IZIMOTO SMASH!"

"We are sorry. We have to interrupt this showing due to two super being duking it out. We hope you enjoyed our show!

* * *

 **Joke chapter. They'll appear here in there, no specified appearance rate. Tell me what you think about them by reviewing, and tell me if you laughed at all. Later!**


	4. Chapter 3: Twilight Chaos

**I'm back. No ripoff this time, so you don't need to have my head.**

 **Question of the Chapter - What was your favorite TV show as a kid? Mine will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nothing like relaxing after a kidnapping, huh Xemnax?" I asked my gauntlet spirit friend, who was in the hot tub with me. He nodded, eyes still closed. "Though that ending to the last chapter was pretty anticlimactic, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah. Trick should have gone Super Saiyan or something. You just hit him to the moon."

"Or the nearest red star, its hard to tell once you get in space." He nodded again, and I pondered why I just hit the fourth wall with right hook. "Dried up on comedy huh big guy?" The water turned boiling hot, and Xemnax and I jumped out. "I was kidding! I swear!" 'Lord, better not anger the author. Next thing I know I could end up as a visual novel's dinner!' "Well, I saw its time we get some training in, wouldn't you say Xemnax?"

"Yes. Back to your arm." The spirit became a gauntlet once more, and I clenched my fists. "You have something to tell me? You've been way to compliant as of late." Xemnax warped us to a monster infested field, with three guild quests already set up. "Don't think I'll forget!" I used Darkness Devourer and finished all three monster hunting quests at once, looking back at the Twilight gauntlet on my arm. "You also been providing more power. I've been leveling up faster. What are you hiding from me..." My Nep Tablet rang. "Hello?" It was Uni and Nepgear.

"Hey Izimoto, can you take us shopping?" The asked in unison, giving me the best puppy dogs eyes they could. Did I say no? I had a shady gauntlet that was acting shadier than regular. "Please?"

"Okay. Just let me turn in these quests so I can get some more money."

"Where are you questing at?"

"Planeptune."

"Yes!" Nepgear jumped in the air on the other end, and Uni mumbled, causing me to crack a smile.

"I'll be there in a second." I shut my tablet down and began to walk back to the guild. "So, Xemnax, your our number one contestant on 'Shady Gauntlet' and the fans are begging to know what they heck your are hiding from everybody's favorite host, aka your wielder, so would you care to explain what you are hiding?"

"Sure. Nothing. Here we are at the guild. Also, who you calling Shady, shady warrior?"

"Takes one to know one. By the way, the whole acting like you don't know what you're hiding is so cliche." Xemnax mumbled a couple things as I turned in the quests and told him to warp me to Planeptune's Basilicom. I hadn't given up yet, but I had to devote my attention to Uni and Nepgear, who hugged me the second I appeared. "Hey, what's up? Its only been a week. Why are you two so high strung?"

"Cause you haven't been in any Basilicom for a week! We couldn't track you at all!" True, I had been chilling in mountains areas at night for the past week.

"Well, I am free to go anywhere I want unless one of you eight summon me, right?" They sighed and nodded, and I pet their heads. "Come on. We're going shopping, and I'll pay for anything." They started dancing and I realized my mistake. "You both have a limit of 2,000 credits per store though. I still need to eat tonight." They kept dancing and I was still afraid. We ran, they ran, I dashed, to the first store and I sat down in front of the girls changing room. 'That came out much worse than intended.' I thought to myself as I leaned back. The girls ran in the changing room with clothes so fast that I wasn't able to register what they were.

"Would you like a discount for all the clothes that your lovely waifus will surely buy?" I turned to Elsa and shook my head. "What? Can't a girl have some fun with her friend?"

"You're talking to the gauntlet right? Last I checked, I just learned your name on our last encounter, and you were running away while saying it."

"You're no fun! Just like sis."

"No, I'm sensible. Just like sis."

"Thank you! Maybe you'll be able to get it through her thick skull thats she's crazy." Ariel.

"Somethings up. Why are the both of you here? My trusty gauntlet has been acting flaky. What's up?"

"Well, we can't tell you that, but our master..."

"Hate to cut you off, but when the heck am I going to meet this 'Master'? He's like Dr. Claw, you keep referring to him, but I don't even have a back shot of him."

"Well, we don't now that. He may never show his face for all we know. Though don't worry. The three of us are keeping good eye on the five of you. Especially the... MMH!"

"Nothing. Bye." They warped away in a flash and I sighed. Great. Three shady characters that I had to rely on to keep me alive and not kill me themselves. An average Monday now.

The girls walked out, Uni in a studded black leather jacket and long black pants, chains at her wrists and ankles... Wait a second! Nepgear was wearing a white hoodie and long white khakis. "Why are you two cosplaying me?"

"Our nicer female bodies fill out these much better than you right?" Uni asked, winking at me.

"I want to know want you think too!" Nepgear winked at me too, and I face palmed. I was getting seduced by two girls, whose older sisters would kill me if I answered. "Come on Izimoto, we want to know!"

I stood up and Aura Boosted to my dark outfit. "You may fill them out better." I switched to my light outfit. "Though you can't rock them as cool as me."

"Fine..." My tablet began to ring again, and I pulled it out.

"Izimoto, you and the sisters with you must report to my Basilicom, now." Vert, and she looked and sounded angry. Never mess with a gamer when he/she is angry. Especially when that gamer could transform.

"Girls. We're paying now, and grab your regular clothes. We gotta head to Leanbox before Vert has my head." I payed the cashier and Xemnax warped us. "What's the big deal?"

"WHY ARE THOSE TWO COSPLAYING YOU?" Noire questioned with a roar. Oh yeah. I'm dead.

"Hold on sis." Okay, they are dead, then I'm dead. "We were just having fun, please don't kill Izimoto." 'Please don't kill Izimoto...' I thought to myself, looking for any traces of data column.

"Fine... We need him to watch you four while we go deal with these monsters anyway."

"Woah, woah, woah, I know my life was just on the line, but why do I have to play baby sister for a group of girls that if they could transform could probably beat me silly. Then to death."

"You just said it. If they transform, which they cannot yet." Hate logic. It can be used against me! They transformed and flew off, leaving me alone with a gauntlet.

"I smell cliche." I muttered, causing all the girls to look at me. "Four extremely powerful people are flying off to go kill or destroy some easy stuff, leaving the handsome, but not as strong main character to watch the others related in some way to the powerful people." My eyes widened. "They are gonna get jumped!" I stood up, checking my stats. Full power!

"You cannot go yet." I was paralyzed.

"Xemnax? Why..."

"Master must have his fun." It all went dark.

* * *

I woke up, and it was dark outside. The girls were still knocked out, and Xemnax was physically manifested on the couch. "You... Why? Their aura levels, they're draining slowly, how long was I out?"

"Five hours. At this rate, the CPUs are going to fade from existence." I bolted upright, and stared at my comrade.

"Your kidding right?" He shook his head. "Why?" A tear ran down my face. Its been a long time since I had cried. According to my parents the last time I cried was when my dog died at age three. "You did because of your master."

"It wasn't him." Ariel said.

"Yeah, it wasn't." Elsa.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, cracks appearing in the floor I was standing on. "Then who would be stupid enough a person, to push me to the brink of chaos? Huh?"

"I would." I turned to find no one. "Hah. You think I show myself? Not a chance. You're to o weak, even if you unleashed your chaos." I wanted to say otherwise, but I could sense his aura. It was omnipotent. I was a baby ant compared to his power. "Use that chaos, you have your goddesses to save. Also, Blanc is closest to the water that will consume her, just so you know." The aura dispersed, and I looked at the sisters, who had woke up.

"Your two, Ariel, Elsa, you aren't going to help me, are you?" They shook their heads and I clenched my fist. "You two are basically useless. Pawns in his game." Ariel opened her mouth, but I shook my head. "I **am** on the brink of chaos. Say something and I level this land. Let me concentrate it somewhere else, or else. Leave now, you are of no use." The warped away. "Girls, you have set limiters on yourself that keep you from transforming, so break them. I had limits here when I arrived as a human. Know what I did to those limits?" The girls shook their heads. "I shot them in the face, burned them to a crisp, and feed them a Doogoo. That's my approach, can't wait to see yours." I turned to the only two humans in the room. "Compa, IF, take them there. I have to go myself, and I don't want to hurt anyone I care about." I gritted my teeth. Everything I cared about got hurt, from my parents, my dog, my brother... Not anymore. I summoned Xemnax back to my wrist, and burst off. "What have you been hiding?"

"An alternate form. Though in your chaotic, volatile state you cannot reach it. I summoned a blade and sliced through the first wave of monsters at the island. "You are a Twilight gauntlet wielder, got it?" I put my blade over my shoulder. At this point, I couldn't tell. I just wanted everything to die. In that instance of having a great day then having it all plummet away so fast, it broke me. Getting broken was for the weak though... I wasn't weak. I roared out, and my energy output multiplied 2 stages each second. My aura wasn't gray, but it was black. I kept freeing chaos until my aura was back to its gray color. "Leave the rest. You can fly over them." I nodded, and burst off the ground, flying toward the pyramid. "Also there may be..."

"NOW I HAVE YOU IZIMOTO!" What... I got punched so hard that it knocked my jaw out of line and I had to let myself hit the rocks in order to put my jaw back into place. "DIE!" I dodged the next strike, and the ground split where the figure punched.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Pierce Armega, bastard, and I'm here for your gauntlet!" He was about an inch shorter than me, with dirty blonde hair, a green HDG, in a green and black outfit made for fighting.

"You are not getting Xemnax!" I raised Lights Bane.

"You're gonna need more than that!" I summoned Dark Repulser. "Still more!" I lit Repulser on fire, and Bane in electricity. "Dammit." I wasn't that good at dual wielding, so he may have a chance. No, I couldn't think like that, I was his superior, and I had to prove it. I sliced him, and he stabbed at me with a spear, causing me to parry and knock him off balance, pulling another slice to the stomach. "Damn, I'll actually have to go all out!" Wait, wha... He moved three times as fast and stabbed my sword hand, causing me to drop Lights Bane. He then gave me a swift left hook with his gauntlet hand, and I sensed the gauntlet spirit. Then he kneed me in the nuts.

"WHY!?" I cried out, clenching my legs together in pain.

"Time to finish it! HI... Huh?" I caught the spear, the dirt being blow back as I flexed my Aura Boost.

"If there is one thing you never do, it is knee a guy in the crotch. That's a low even for you." I raised the spear and threw it away. "Now then." A basketball size sphere of swirling black and white energy formed when I raised my hand to his face. "Kiss my Aura Sphere." I blasted him point blank to the face and sent him flying. "Now, then time for destruction!" I flew after him, pulling back my hands for a new move. Black aura energy in one hand, white aura energy in another. "AURA CANNON!" Directly to the stomach.

"TANZERIN TROMBE!" Wait, that didn't sound like Blanc... Oh crap! I was sent into another group of rocks, and I have to say these thing were convenient. Arfoire? She had turned into a goddess? From the looks of it, more so a hell spawn. "Ahahaha! Where's your backup now?" Four large aura levels coming this way. I knew my back up. "All those skills mean nothing if you don't know how to use them!" She was right. I didn't know how to use half my skills properly, but that's what's traing was for. I shut down all my extra abilities except for flight. If all went to plan, I would have a new training parter by the time I KO'ed this stripper.

"You don't focus on me. You just focus on your coffin!" I dismissed Dark Repulser and pulled back with Lights Bane. "Your Ice Coffin!" I launched her into the twins attack and turned my attention back to Pierce, who was actually using Aura Boost.

"Its unnatural. The master of this world is allowing him to do that." I nodded. "Time for that new form. Izimoto, look through my eyes and I'll look through yours." I did as I was told and imagined myself in Xemnax's body. The gauntlet began to grow on me, literally. It snaked up my arm and then across my chest to my other arm. Then down my body until my feet were wrapped up. Then it grew up my face, my eyes now being shielded by a visor and I looked at myself. I didn't have anymore chains, I wasn't the wielder.

"I'M TWILIGHT FOOLS!" I pumped by fist into the air as I felt the power surging through me.

"Welcome back, Twilight Soul." Welcome back? I've been here before? Wait, I wasn't Twilight So... Screw it. I'm a Soul. If so, I could body Pierce right now.

Pierce charged me, but he hit the armor and I didn't feel a thing. "Why aren't you fighting back!?" I pulled back and slapped him into the pyramid. I raised Lights Bane and sliced him in the stomach. I placed a hand over his yelling mouth and filled it with an Aura Sphere. While he was flying off I checked my skills list. The god had taken away my side abilities. I was back to Aura Boost, this new untitled form, my weapons, and I could choose a set of four special moves. I could also choose one EXE. I set up Shadow Force, Aura Cannon, Earthquake, and Thunder Punch. I chose Shadow's Embrace as my EXE and I burst over to Pierce. "Damn it, why can I not win?

"You aren't trying to win. You trying to kill. Don't you realize what will happen if the goddesses are destroyed? She'll rule. I bet we don't want that."

"What do you mean?"

"We are making the same mistakes that the goddesses did by fighting. What the hell is the point?" I showed my face and grinned. "Want to know how I reached this form?"

"Yes, I would, please."

"You and your gauntlet spirit must see eye to eye." I looked at the fake Aura Boost. "We need to work on your Aura Boost."

"I agree." The gauntlet spoke, and formed into a regular height blonde in a coat like Xemnax. "I'm Zemyx. Its been a minute, hasn't it Xemnax?"

Xemnax manifested and nodded. "Yes. Pierce, if we are to fight together you must swear that you must not hurt us. Is that fair?"

Pierce nodded and swore, in the good way, slowing being enveloped by his gauntlet. "Leanbox warrior, welcome to the battle. Come, we have goddesses to rescue." Pierce nodded, his eyes narrowed at Arfoire behind his visor. We both charged, I pulling back an Aura Sphere, him pulling back an Energy Ball.

"ARFOIRE! RELASE GREEN HEART!" Pierce bellowed as he slammed his attack in Arfoire, causing me to have to pull a curve ball Aura Sphere. The sisters flew to us, and asked what they could do.

"Easy. Use range attacks, since you all can and let us handle the up close!" I summoned a boost panel and launched at Arfoire, who hit me with a Lace Ribbon Dance. It actually hurt! I steadied myself, and used Shadow Force, sliding between realms for a moment as Pierce went in for Close Combat. A minute later I went in for my punch, yet I took a Cross Combination. I had only half my SP bar, and I was breathing heavy. "I don't get it, if anything like this we are stronger than the CPUs! Why is she..." I took a Shadow Claw to the face, shocked. I ripped through my armor, leaving blood streaming down my cheek.

"Izimoto!" IF, I turned, and found them waving me down. I couldn't just leave Pierce here. "Histoire has something urgent to tell you!" I growled in anger and burst down to IF.

"Izimoto, she copied all the goddesses and your attacks. She is stealing the power of each of the goddesses and she overwhelms both you and Pierce's power. Xemnax and Zemyx know how to win though." I burst back up to help Pierce, whose vizor was ripped off.

"Damn the bitch... We can't beat her like this..."

"I know... Xemnax, what is this final attempt."

"It depends if you think one of your bodies could handle our final potential?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, blocking the first part of Tanzerin Trombe and got my chest sliced by the rest.

"Pierce! Give Izimoto Zemyx!" Pierce complied instantly and the gauntlet enveloped my right hand. My body began to shatter and I focused. My armor shattered and formed around Pierce for protection. My two gauntlets glowed with raw aura and the armor began to form again, but now as silver and green armor, an X on my chest, my vizor a solid black, yet still see through, and my power was unbelievable. I felt like I could do anything! If going Gauntlet Armor mode was going Super Saiyan, going this mode was going Super Saiyan three. "Now then, shall we destroy this ripoff?" Xemnax asked.

"With pleasure!" I used a Boost Panel and used my upgraded attack now called Alpha Thunder Punch and slammed my fist into Arfoire's cheek, electrocuting her and then sending her flying. "Girls, Pierce! I got Arfo-d2, you go get the goddesses out of there! I got an idea!" I blocked a Razing Raptunura and drop kicked her, beating her to the ground so I could use Omega Earthquake. I had to let them free the goddesses before I put my plan into action.

* * *

I ran towards the large dark pyramid. I can't believe I switched over to Izimoto's side so fast, but I suppose that if I hadn't he would have killed me. I hoped that he could win, but I figured that once I sensed his aura he could win with ease, but he needed me to free the goddesses. I wouldn't fail him! "CLOSE COMBAT!" I charged the dark mass and put some cracks in it, my solid armor providing more damage.

"Ice Coffin!" I rolled out of the way and a chunk of ice increased the damage. "You're the one who tried to hurt Izimoto!" Oh no. I turned to find the twins with their axes ready.

"Yes, I did, but he proved himself that he was stronger than me. I have conceded and I have joined his side. I swear!" They stared at me for what felt like an eternity until the blasted the pyramid. I turned back to my target and used Giga Impact. I was able to see Lady Blanc and I grabbed her arms. I gently pulled her out and her eyes lulled opened.

"Who are..."

"No time, milady, just rest." 'She's obviously not your favorite.' Izimoto? 'Yep, thanks to Zemyx I can access your mind. No offense but could you hurry up? While this form is powerful it is really taxing on the ol bod.' 'It'd be a lot quicker if I had a weapon!' 'Give me a sec.' Arfoire screamed and I watched her fly into the pyramid with an ax lodged in her stomach. I drew the ax and Izimoto appeared and punched her in the face so hard the one whole side of the pyramid shattered.

"I"m not done with you!" Izimoto threw her and flew after, and I kept slicing at the dark gooey mass. "HOLD MY BALLING MIXTAPE!" I didn't turn, in fear of what I could see. His laugh were becoming scarier with each attack, and he was becoming sadistic. I grabbed onto Lady Neptune next, who stayed passed out in my arms until I placed her down and she groaned. I reached in for Lady Noire and pulled her out as well, her eyes wide open and shell shocked. I gave her to Uni, and gave the pyramid a swift uppercut. Finally! I could see Lady Vert. I pulled her out with a good bit of my power, and rolled out if the way when Izimoto yelled to do so.

* * *

Correction! Based on the multipliers of my base powers this form was like Super Saiyan 4, but the body overworking effects were that of Super Saiyan three. "Finally. Time to do this..." My gauntlets said that I could 'delete' others abilities when I was like this. Though I had to kill two birds with one body. I grabbed Arfoire face first and slammed her into the mass of the pyramid's insides. I had to destroy the Anticrystals too, or this could happen again. I used my delete ability, but to enlarge it I dove in the pyramid myself and used a large Twilight Reflector. "Good night..." I was expelled from the pyramid, only my armor keeping me alive. Zemyx disengaged and I took some deep breaths.

"Izimoto... Are you okay?" Blanc's gentle voice asked. My armor retracted and I smiled at the of Lowee.

"Let me check my... Oh crap, I'm almost dead. A little help?" Blanc pulled out a healing potion and I drank up.

"Izimoto!" Ram and Rom hugged me, and I patted their heads. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, but what about Pierce?" I asked, looking at the Leanbox wielder giving his goddess a health potion. I stood with some difficulty. "Hey, Vegeta, nice job."

He looked up at me, a grin on his face. "Shut it, Kakarot. Next time, I get to go godly!"

"Its a deal."

* * *

 **Shady beginning, at least for Izimoto, fun section, dark section that will be expanded on, weak section, then overpowered section. Yeah! For you anime lovers, I compounded three episodes. That cosplay section was foreshadowing to the next chapter, just for your information. Time for review responses!**

 **Nazo-XXX - My man! Once again you reviewed! Aura may or may not have been inspired by Lucario and DBZ... Maybe... Yeah, I love Noire as well, you can tell by the rushed romance in The New Hyperdimension Warrior. I have tsunderes IRL, so I know how to mess with them. Giritina? Heck yes! I actually forgot about him when I wrote the chapter. I love Greninja too, and since I play competitive I have a troll set for him. Hehehe... If you can, tell me what you thought about this chapter. It was very DBZ esque, by the obvious references in traditional Hyperdimension style.**

 **Jeitron - I was wondering if you were going to review. Thanks, I tried to make the chapter enjoyable, and I tried to grow some brotherhood between Xemnax and Izimoto. Also, the limiters set by this GG (Gamindustri God) don't stop with the special attack limit. Just wait for the next chapter. Also, thanks, I tried to dodge the whole plagiarism thing from TOTG, as proved with the gauntlet transformation.**

 **Guest - Really? You couldn't tell? *checks chapter* I kinda see it, so I'll try harder. Those joke chapters aren't really pro MLG status writing, it's literally all for humor, but thanks for responding!**

 **My favorite TV show as a kid was the ORIGINAL Ben 10. Funny thing I was five when I watched that show, and I still have a picture of Heatblast when I first drew him, and it's terrible. Still love the show though, and until the next chapter, bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Week Off (Part One)

**After that intense battle worthy of Lord Beerus himself... Wait, wrong fan fiction. Anyway welcome back my fellow experiments! I feel like I should make a Youtube channel... Thoughts for later. Anyway, this chapter is actually going to be quite long. I just really want to chill after reaching in DBZ and the dark place known as my head after writing that battle chapter.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What are your opinions on Izimoto? Is he what I like to call an OP OC, or do you feel that he could get stronger? Not just in that regard, I mean as a character. What do you like, dislike, want to change. I'll read it all, take in into consideration. You can do this by PMing me, or reviewing, I'm fine with either. With that done, lets get to the chapter!**

* * *

"How are we still awake?" Pierce asked, rolling over in his Lastation guest bed, turning the wall transparent as he asked the question.

I rolled over, drumming my fingers against the wall. "I don't know, all we did was convince the lands to give their CPUs a week off."

"I think it was that Nep Bull. That gave me a large burst energy, like five times the amount of the best Red Bull."

"When are you gonna crash?"

"You mean when are we?" Pierce asked, looking at me confused.

"I crashed already, and then you woke me up from my light sleep." I grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. He sleepily muttered a sorry and passed out. I deactivated the transparent wall and turned on the sound proof and locked the wall so if anyone wanted to bother me, they'd have to get through the door.

Just as the temperature got just right, and my eyes closed, a soft knock came at the door. I was too lazy to get up myself, and I picked up gauntlet Xemnax and threw him into the lock button, and the door opened to reveal a flustered Noire. She was in a cute black nightgown that fit her figure... Damn it hormones!

"Can I come in?" I sat up, stretched my arms and patted the open bed next to me. We she stepped in the door auto locked and the lights went out. "Oh, I fogot about the 11:30 curfew!" She looked at me, and my eyes were half open, half closed.

"Do I have to sleep on the floor? I asked, and she shook her head.

"I really only came here for one question." I waited, and she sighed. "When you found out I was tricked and weakened so easily, did you lose faith in me as a goddess?" Her bright red eyes were shining. I laughed, my sleepiness making me sound drunk.

"Noire, yes, you are a goddess, but you can still make mistakes." She came closer, and since she couldn't really see that well I dashed behind her. "So that means you can still be scared!" She jumped onto the bed, and growled at me. "Aw... I may lose faith if Lastation's CPU started acting like a dog. Though it is very kawaii." She stopped and sat up.

"J-Just shut up and sleep with me." Her blush turned deeper when she said that, and she shook her head, as if trying to shake off the red dust that had settled on her cheeks. I laid down next to her, and she pulled me over so that my face was to her face. "Um, thanks for saving my existence." I cracked a smile and said your welcome. She buried her face into my chest and fell asleep, and I followed suit.

* * *

I hadn't turned on my alarm clock, so Noire woke when I did. At 10. She woke up when I shifted to tried and get up. "Morning." I stood up, and stretched. "How was sleeping in?" I asked, and the girl on the bed eyes widened.

"I slept in? Though I never..." I silenced her and shook my head.

"Its your week off, remember?" She nodded slowly, still shocked that she slept in. "In fact, I'm yours for the day. I'm going without my gauntlet too, so for you, no transforming. Either of us. Got it?"

"Fine. Come on we need to get showered."

"Together? I would like that." She turned entirely red, and I laughed. "I'm just kidding. Unless you want me to wash your back or something..." She actually seemed to be debating about it.

The door burst open to reveal a Pierce with soaking wet out of the shower hair. "Hey Izimoto, want to... Sweet Leanbox, why do you have a goddess in your bed?" I put my hands behind my head and smiled, only to be slapped by an angry Noire, then to watch her to backhand Pierce into the doorframe.

"Separate. Get moving." Pierce recovered, jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hers for the day. Gotta shower." I left him in the room and went to the shower room. I turned on the hot water and began to clean off.

"Huh, is sis still in the shower? Whatever, she doesn't mind if... Oh my, Izimoto?" Oh no, don't turn around. "I-I'm sorry... I thought you were sis... Um, can I still shower?" WHAT!?

"Uh, with me?"

"There's a second shower head." I nodded, hurrying with my shower. I heard her clothes hit the floor, and I finished and dashed out. I dried off and cursed myself for being so bashful. I decided to dress casual and threw on some white shorts and a black tank top. I walked out of my room to find Noire dressed in a pair of black gym shorts and a tight black shirt.

I stood and stared, but not for the reasons you're thinking. "What? I can dress casual, okay?" I recovered and nodded, and we walked out of the Basilicom. She guided me around Lastation, to a coffee place. "I'll take black bean coffee please."

"I'll take some lemon flavored tea please." We sat across from each other, waiting. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"Um... I'm actually going to improvise." I was shocked again, this nothing like the Noire I knew. "You know much more about me than you let on, don't you? Not just me, but all the goddesses, right?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Like I have said before, Pierce, I, and all the other HDG wielders aren't of this dimension. We all are gamers, and we know your world, in some areas better than we know our own. Though, my memory of my world is getting foggy, and I'm forgetting my friends names from my world." Our drinks arrived and I wrapped my hands around my cup. "Strange thing is, I don't seem to mind. The more I deeply learn about this world, the more my world seems to shatter." I take I sip from my tea and sigh as a blister forms on my tongue in an instant. "Soon, I won't be able to tell what reality is."

"Well, can you remember your best friend?"

"Friends. I can remember their faces, their names, no."

"Family?"

"Don't have one. My best friends were my siblings, their parents, my parents." I tried to place names, but the robber scene kept playing in my head, and I took another sip of my coffee, keeping my smile calm and even. I did remember my friends calling this smile the 'smile of darkness' cause I wore it whenever I was thinking dark things. I erased the scene from my mind, and lost my smile, it shrinking to a smirk. This was going to be a fun week, so maybe it'd be better if I forget my world for awhile. "Hey, your coffee is getting cold." She nodded and took some of her coffee, sighing in delight. I drank more of my tea, my glances bouncing around to the other tables, citizens clearly recognizing their goddess with a low life. I put my left arm over my chair, thinking about what would happen if I went Aura Boost and destroyed some of the surrounding area.

"Um, hows your tea?" This brought me out of my destructive mind frame and I considered the question after another sip.

"Good to me, want some?" She nodded, and I handed her my cup. She drank some, and I took some of her coffee. It needed more cream in my opinion, but I didn't like coffee to begin with.

"Its good, better than my coffee."

"I have to agree." I sensed three more decent auras, yet still only about an 100th the power of IF and Compa.

"Wow, an indirect kiss between the goddess of Lastation and a strange dark skinned male!" I swear to lord. "This is Abnes, the savior of little children in every land coming to live!" If this pint size thing starts racism in Gamindustri I **will** destroy this world. "Well, dark male, what is your name, all of Gamindustri is waiting!" I stood, and glared downward at the little blonde.

"Two questions. One, how did a girl your age, unless you are just a midget, get a TV Show that seems to be on all the time? Second, why the heck does everyone in Gamindustri listen to you? Even if not listen, watch you? I mean, from where I come from, there is Ant Farm, and I even watched that, so that has some of my respect. Though you? Were you just there for filler?" The costumed cameramen looked at each other, and seemed to take my questions into consideration.

"Doesn't matter! I the sav..."

"You aren't. No matter how many times you say it, doesn't mean its true! I could say I'm the ruler of this world, but doesn't make it true." She growled, and I face palmed. "I mean, how many children have you saved? I can't remember any at all! How bout you Noire?" The goddess shook her head, seemingly amused. A grin came across my face. 'Hey, Xemnax, is Pierce near you?' 'Yes.' 'Get that guy down here, you as well. I have Abnes asking who I am.' 'On my way. Stall.'

"Well, its look like I may have to protect children from you, suspicious man!" I laughed, summoning my inner sadist.

"You have a phone? One of you?" One of the men threw me a phone and I looked up the pictures of me that Uni posted. I showed Abnes, my smile reaching my ears. "It seems like the goddesses trust me. Can't be that suspicious, can I?" She stomped her foot, angered even more. "Then again, its not like I'm one of these guys" I changed the images to the ones Pirachu took at the battle with Arfoire, which showed me in Gauntlet Armor mode along with Pierce. "I mean, they literally risked their lives for the lands, so I'd have to be trusted if I was one of these guys, right?"

"Yeah, but you..." That perfect timing! Xemnax flew in and attached to my hand, and we saw eye to eye on this matter. Pierce was already in Armor mode, and when he landed I was done. "WHAT?"

"Meet Pierce, and I, Izimoto. Both fighters of Gamindustri." We flipped up our vizors and smiled for the camera. "Though it seemed we are out of time for today, so bye!" Gotta love that Twilight Reflector, and I grabbed Noire on the way into the sky.

"Dude, was making us do this really necessary?" Pierce asked as we flew just beneath the clouds.

"Yes! Back in our world I always remember wanting to one up that midget, and now that I finally had the chance, I just couldn't help myself." Noire was on my back and was mumbling something into the back of my neck. "Hey, later Pierce. I cannot defy my goddess."

"I thought you didn't have the Lastation gauntlet!" We fist bumped, and I disengaged Xemnax, 50,000 feet in the air. Noire screamed, and I laughed as we feel. I looked for the best place to parkour off of. I grabbed her in my left arm, and bent my leg in preparation for the ground. I spring boarded off the nearest building and stopping on the next building to slide down to ground level.

"You insane idiot!"

"I have to agree. Though now I promise, I'm yours for the day." She nodded, and looked me up and down. I sniffed my armpit. I hadn't been moving around much, so I didn't smell so bad.

"We are getting you some new outfits. While the black and white matches your Twilight scheme, your going to be my dress up doll for the day, okay?" I tried to hide my emotions, but my flustered face still showed. "Great, now you know how I feel. Come on." Huh, I actually did know what she felt like... I still followed behind her, head turned downward, now for the reasons your thinking. I'm still human, so I couldn't help myself. She took me to a store and dressed me up in a black blazer with a black button up shirt. I also had on black pants and she put pure black shades and a fedora on my head.

"She loves the attention, she gets when she moves... Showing out with her home girls, and she got me watching to, yeah, she knows!" Noire looked at me strange, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, just a song from my world that these clothes reminded me of. That or Time of Our Lives. Can I get my iPod over here..." As I pondered this Noire went off and changed herself. I forced all my SP in Shadow Force into my hand to break the dimension barrier and grab my iPod. Nearly lost my hand in the process, but anything for all the money I spent on that damn thing. Even with all the gift cards I spent over 1000 dollars on my songs, movies, and episodes. As I blew my hand, which was burning from the sensation of breaking through dimensions. I hooked my iPod up so that it would adapt to my outfit. My Nep Tablet rang and I picked up. "Pierce, whats up?"

"Can't... Speak... Collar too tight." I found Vert taking over the screen.

"Well I heard that you are being Noire's plaything for the day, so tomorrow will you be mine?" Plaything... Her plaything... She liked butler's didn't she... Welp, kiss my pride goodbye.

"Well, sure. I have..."

"Rather talk to that cow than me, huh?!" Noire slapped me upside the head and I dropped the tablet on the ground after falling myself.

"I'm sorry, I was just requesting that he be mine toy for tomorrow, is that okay?" Toy! Plaything! I'd taken on dragons and extremely powerful beings yet I was afraid of what tomorrow held in store. "If so, both of the gauntlet wielders may do what they wish today." Noire agreed, Pierce was freed and I looked up at Noire. Her hair was out of the pig tails, streaming down her back freely. She was in a light silver dress that accented all her curves and seemed to reflect light. I couldn't pick up my bottom jaw, and to be honest, I didn't want to.

"What, do you think I look ugly in your color or something?" I though my color was gray... Well, silver, gray I suppose.

I shook my head furiously, my fedora falling off. "No, the exact opposite!" I stood, dusting myself off. "Next, milady."

"Milady hm? I like this Izimoto. Can you stay like this for the rest of the day?" I'd be annoyed, but I smiled and nodded. "Okay. Follow me." We walked around Lastation together, me flashing an grin to all the angry staring guys. By the end of the day our legs ached and we stopped to get a smoothie.

"Really, only a large one?" I asked, shutting down my iPod to make sure I heard right. He repeated and I bought one anyway. I pushed it over to Noire who pushed it to the middle of the table.

"That Abnes girl was right about something." I looked up. "We did have an indirect kiss, so I wouldn't mind sharing a smoothie." Her face was a light dusty red, but I nodded and we stuck straws in. We sipped it together, and I let her get the last bit. "Thank you for the day. I owe you." I smiled at the thought. I nodded and she kissed me on the cheek. She winked and took my hand and led me back to the Basilicom.

I showered again and found Pierce in my room. "Hey man. What's up?"

"I need to learn how to Aura Boost. Is that lipstick?" The stuff hadn't washed off? "Wow man, didn't know you were that much of a pimp." I flexed, then rolled my eyes.

"We gonna train your Aura Boost, or what?" He nodded and followed me into the training room. "Okay, so to activate Aura Boost, think about what you need, not what you want."

"I need to become stronger. I need to be able to protect Gamindustri. I need to beat you!" Nothing happened, as expected.

"Just like I thought. You need all thought, but your limits think not. What do you do with your limits?" He growled and cursed, reverting to the Pierce I first met. "No, don't let them anger you. You wield spears, right?" He nodded, still trying to Aura Boost. "You stab things, right? Then stab those limits. I sliced mine, burnt them, and fed them to a Doogoo. Then I could do this." I Aura Boosted and flashed a peace sign. He sat there silent for a moment, then exploded in an Aura Boost. "That's it!" Xemnax and Zemyx appeared, and with Xemnax a screen popped up. It said for me to choose this week single weapon. Damn... That god limited me back to the basics. I chose sword, and summoned Lights Bane. He got a spear, and we grinned. He slashed at me, but I blocked with ease and gave him a swift left hook. He then thrust outward and I caught end of his spear with my left hand, a steady stream of blood starting to flow. I dropped my sword and put my hand to his face, dark and light aura energy began circulating until I finished and hit him with an Aura Cannon. He stopped midair and threw an Energy Ball, yet I phased through reality with Shadow Force, yet he caught me with a Close Combat. We burst away from each other, breathing heavy and ready to go at it again.

"Okay, Izimoto is definitely about to win. He has more experience with the power boost and his weapon. Isn't that right Elsa?"

"Sadly. I actually want Pierce to win this one." We turned to the girls, who were on the ground.

"We better attend to this. They bear news I bet." He growled in anger, yet regressed. I did the same and we landed. Our stamina was low, and we were still catching our breath. "What's up?"

"You have a new gauntlet!" Elsa said with a large smile, and I gave her the most deadpan look ever.

"Bull. Real news, Ariel."

"I'll let her do it." Ariel put her hand out and a portal opened.

"ONII-CHAN!" A little blond girl came out of it and tackled me. I maintained my balance, and picked up the girl. She was smiling at me, and I felt like I knew her. Not just anime wise, but personally. Whatever. Peashy was calling me her brother though, even though I was sure we weren't related.

"Think she tackled the wrong person?" I turned her to Pierce, and she shook her head and hugged me. "Guess not. Though I thought she had no memory, and I'm not from this dimension, or hers, so how am I her brother."

"When you get strong enough you can question our Master himself." So it was this Gamindustri God huh. I wonder if I could beat him with all five gauntlets. Questions for later. "So, she is your problem now, except she can transform."

"Yeah! Lets play onii-chan!" I smiled, and put her down and she transformed. Damn that rack... Didn't matter. The girls stayed to watch and Pierce and I got ready. He attacked first, and she dodged and kicked him in the face, and I charged in sliced her, but she blocked with one of her claw gauntlets, and I had to catch one. It was a standstill until Pierce jumped kicked her in the jaw and I was able to slice her. "WAH! Unfair onii-chan!" She put her arms out as a signal to pick her up, and I looked at Pierce who offered no help. I picked Peashy up bridal style, and she snuggled into my chest just as Noire and Uni walked in.

"IZIMOTO? Who is that girl?" She was ready to explode, my stamina was at zero, and Xemnax was nowhere to be found. I turned to the girls for help, yet they vanished and Pierce was shaking himself.

"Meet Peashy!" I said, an uneasy smile on my face. "She's thinks I'm her brother. You can ask her I swear." Noire was still fuming, as I read her emotions, and Uni emitted... Jealousy? Mind must be screwy after Pierce punched me in the head.

Peashy reverted in my arms and opened her eyes to the CPUs. "Onii-chan, who are they?"

"Friends. Come on, your sleepy. Let's get some rest." All five of us went to sleep for the night.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, on time cause I had to make my way to Leanbox. Peashy stayed with me though, and Noire and Uni came to see us off. Just as I was about to warp away, Pierce came running and grabbed on just as Xemnax warped. We ended up on the hills near the Basilicom, Peashy looking around amazed. "So, do we risk becoming slaves?" I asked as our gauntlets disengaged and flew off when I asked.

"Might as well. It may be our ends, but what is life without risk?"

"Safety." I answered, sliding the hills, Peashy blinding me at the last part and causing me to crash into the wall.

"Ah, you two have arrived, with a girl too." She showed us to our new outfits, Pierce's being entirely green, except for black gloves and shoes. Mine was black bottom, silver coat, and white undershirt. My gloves were silver as well, and my shoes were a polished black. "You will be serving us for the day, understand?"

"Onii-chan will serve me?"

"Yes, your onii-chan will have to do everything you say. And everything I say." This sounded like I death sentence. I didn't care what she said, but if she even mentioned yaoi, I was leaving. In the most destructive way possible.

We went off to change and I moved around in my new attire. Strange, I wasn't able to do any of my skills. Sure they were taxing like this without Xemnax, but I couldn't even perform a small Aura Cannon. "Hey, can you do any of your special attacks?"

"Why shouldn't I be able to... Hey, you're right."

"I think these clothes rather than your battle suit and my clothes hinder us more than help us." I got used to my new state of dress, making sure I could at least run. "Yeah, she and sis could beat us if we tried to leave."

"Did you just call her sis?"

I shrugged and nodded. "Might as well. The flow of this doesn't feed on logic, so why should I?" He nodded, and we walked out.

"Onii-chan! Make me brunch!"

"I agree. Peashy and I will spare you from working so hard to get the games ready." They walked off and we made our way to the kitchen.

"Do you even know how to cook?" I asked, going through the Basilicom cupboards, looking for certain ingredients.

"I can make a mean no bread toast."

"And that's it?" I turned to him, and he nodded with his head downturned. "A very capable warrior, even without his best weapon, cannot even make a PB and J sandwich. Its like since I'm the descendant of slaves I need to know how to do everything." I joked on the last part, and began pulling out ingredients for pancakes. "Nothing though? You never sat in the baby chair behind your mom cooking dinner? Well, it was my step parents, but still." Hell, even those memories were foggy, but the skill gained from them wasn't lost.

"Nope. In fact... I don't remember my little brother."

"You have one too? Mines name was..." Blank. "His name was... I can't remember."

"So its been happening to you too?" I looked at him, he getting out the milk as he spoke. "I've been forgetting a lot of things about our world, unless the memory is really vibrant to me, like my dreams."

"Lucky, I still only remember my nightmares. Some of them literally were a dark hell." I mixed the batter after getting the eggs. "Though yeah, same. I still have my iPod though."

"Yeah, that so important." He poured the batter and I prepared some steak.

"It has photos of my life. I think if I look I can remember more things. Its sad though..."

"What?" I put the steak in the oven, putting a hand over my heart. It beat faintly, yet still there.

"When we return, we will lose our power. All this time will be lost, all the bonds shattered." I made the eggs and bacon, both of us silent.

"What if we don't return?" He asked, and I looked up in confusion. "I mean, other than your dimension warping Shadow Force, we can't get back right. I bet you would die too once you lost your power and the effect of the move finished." I tried to remember my world, and my home seemed to fade the harder I tried remember. "Izimoto, do you have a darkness problem? Cause if so, shut down whatever faucet you have running." I looked at my hand, which was wrapped in darkness, and I bet it wasn't for a Shadow Punch. I shook it off. Pierce's phone rang, and he picked it. "Huh, yes Lady Histoire. You are allowed. ... You're coming now. Okay, I'll inform him." He hung up.

"Really? You're so desperate for a number you went to the tome of all knowledge. Sad."

"Shut it. Anyway, notice anything weird about you?"

"Other than the recent burst of darkness, and constant references and normal abnormalness, naw. Still me."

"You been using darkness, or acting darker than usual?"

"Well, kinda. I mean after that fight with Arfoire and you I've become slightly more cocky and confident in my skills, and sad... Shit! The steak!" I pulled it out, and thanks to the rush I didn't burn my hands. I finished the rest just as Histoire arrived.

"Its just as it thought." She said this after staring at me for five minutes, Pierce in the corner snickering a the tome girl that just about half an inch taller than my hand just stared. "You tried to destroy the Anticrystals, right?" I nodded. Dropped the bombs on them stupid things. "They fused with you when you used that Twilight Reflector."

"What? I thought I, I don't, **reflected** things when I did that. That saved my life when Blanc was going, well, Blanc mode. I didn't fuse with her."

"How can I say this... They were destroyed, but you inadvertently absorbed their powers as well."

"So I can disable the goddesses? They didn't seem to be affected by my presence at all. Especially when they hit me."

"You naturally change the energy thanks to the link to Xemnax, yet it changes of course to darkness. It leaks more commonly into your natural actions, and you tend not to notice." I checked my hands again, the darkness gone. "You can summon it at will surprisingly, yet it tends to consume you as you tend to be powered by emotions, so be careful when you summon it." I looked at my hands again, and summoned some dark energy. What happened to my Twilight energy. I blew out all my darkness in the area where I should have been going Super Saiyan with all the yelling. "You can summon either." I summoned both in each hand and Pierce brought me back to reality when he made me take out the food. We didn't get any food, but I ignored that fact we waited until they made us make tea for them. After that we had to let them braid our hair, which lead to my scalp being cut a lot by Peashy.

We relaxed as they played video games. "Can I summon an Anti-form maybe?"

"Anti-Form? Kingdom Hearts otaku much?"

"Hyperdimenion Neptunia otaku. Get it right. But if I have the Anti-Crystals power in me, I may be able to have a dark form other than the clothes alteration." I tried to use Aura Boost, yet these clothes prevented me! "I'll try later."

"ONII-CHAN! Help me!" I sighed and walked over to my little sister, and found her playing someone online in a fighting game.

"Hah! You're calling you big brother huh? I'll wreck him too..."

"Hey, you're getting wrecked. Come at me!" I growled, finding myself in Gauntlet Warriors. It was really new, and it included me, well kinda. Gauntlet wielding me, so I choose my character and beat the spammer. He was using Pierce, and spamming Energy Ball but I used Twilight Reflector and killed him. "Get out the lobby son!" I kicked him from the room, and Peashy hugged me.

"You two may have your lunch break. 1 hour and a half." We changed in record time, feeling better in our original clothes. I hopped up and down, able to move freely. I tapped into some of the anti energy, and felt a rush of power.

"Wow, what with your eyes?" He showed me to a mirror and my eyes had black Xs instead of pupils. My irises had also changed to gray, and my eyes widened. "I think you can stop now. Your smile is getting more and more ravenous." I checked my mirror again, and flu d that where in incisors were, there were sharp shark like teeth. I pulled back and went back to Twilight. We walked to the nearest lunch place, and Pierce asked, "Was that your Anti form or something?"

"No, I feel like I would be like an Anti CPU in my Anti form. Though I suppose Xemnax wouldn't agree to working with a demon." He nodded, and we ordered our food. I got a triple bacon cheeseburger, with extra bacon, and extra burger. Ever since I got here, my appetite had become larger, despite my already high craving for food.

"You two were the ones at the battle, right, chu?"

* * *

The rat! I grabbed it by its tail and it flailed around, screaming for me to put it down. I have half the mind to tell the chef to put it in my burger. "Why should I? If Zemyx was here I run you through with a spear!"

"I swear I'm good, chu! I swear I'm good, chu!" I bet I could throw this thing to the farther side of Lowee.

"Hold on for a second, let here the man, er, mouse out. He's the only other male we can talk to without the other gauntlet wielders, who we will probably have to hunt down and bring to our side if we're going to fight this GG." I stared at Izimoto in shock, and he nodded, his carefree look gone and replaced with legitimate sign of superiority. "He could also tell us about the whereabouts of Arfoire, as I know I didn't kill her..."

"You idiot! Do you know how much trouble she could cause..."

"I deleted her ability to copy others in that Twilight Reflector explosion. She also lost all her fake power as well, but we don't know of her connections. Understand?" He always was a step ahead. I had to get stronger than him, or else he would outclass me in every way. I dropped the rat down in a third chair, and he ordered grilled cheese. "Now then, we haven't had formal introductions, I am Izimoto Arcoga, wielder of the Twilight Gauntlet."

The rat looked at me, and I decided to be civil. "I'm Pierce Armega, wielder of the Green Gauntlet."

The mouse nodded, and I looked at him seriously for the first time. He was a major character like Underling in the games, yet I never cared for his design. He was about a foot tall, with black arms and legs, a main gray body, a yellow and red broken heart in the middle of his abdomen. He had pink irises, and white lines under his eyes. "I am Pirachu, the mouse, chu."

"You are obvious more than a mouse. I know Pierce's power, and the way he yanked your tail should have removed it." That was true. I wasn't the strongest thing in Gamindustri, but I'm pretty sure I could disembody a rat. "So, I suppose that isn't the first time you've been messed with by your tail?" He was so damn calm. How? He was a fighter, not a discussion starter, and all three of us knew this. Even Pirachu looked confused. "What? Can I not be civil? I am a brawler, but I have some redeeming qualities." I doubted that, and he shrugged. "Okay, lets get down to business. Why did you search us out? Arfoire is no shape to keep either of us contained even if she captured us. And thats a big if."

"I said, I'm good. I lost all my affiliation with Arfoire, so I searched for someone to converse with. I figure the warriors that destroyed her would be a nice to start."

Then I remembered something from the games. "You're in it for Compa aren't you?" Pirachu blushed and shook his head. "Don't lie to me, I know you find that thirst trap sexy and kawaii!"

Izimoto shrugged. "I prefer IF."

"What's with you and flat chested girls?"

"Leave me alone Mister Motorboat, I saw how you **personally** fed Lady Vert that healing potion, and laid your head on her breasts, not her chest, to _check her heartbeat_!" He had me beat there.

"Well at least I was able to break the pyramid! I heard you were trapped by a metal cage!"

"It was fireproof, I had a drug in my system that limited my strength, and I had a giant pig thing and a girl with a blunt towel weapon!"

"What?" I asked, intrigued about the last part.

"Never mind that, chu." I nearly forgot about the mouse, almost hanging him by his tail again. "Well, I may have used you for **benefits** , chu, though I want to know how I can help."

"Long shot, but do you know forge things?" I asked.

"Weapons only. Why?"

"Give my man the best set of twin axes that can retracted into bracelets, and give me gauntlets that can do the same please."

"So much for pacing." I scolded the warrior just as our food arrived. "Anyway, he can't forge here. After our day we can take him to that blue haired chick."

"You're right. We better head back, and you..." He pointed to Pirachu, "Don't meddle. We'll be back." We left and went back to the Basilicom and changed into our slave, well servant outfits. I was restricted again, the threads somehow holding back my full power. I figured the same was for Izimoto as I heard him sigh in contempt. We were warriors, not servant. I was Vegeta, huh? Whatever, I have work to do. I walked back to the goddesses and Peashy tackled Izimoto and claimed him as her servant. Vert smiled at me, and I cringed.

"Good... My loyal servant will help me train in fighting games." I gulped and sat down next to my goddess. We played, until my thumbs were about to fall off. "Are you tired?" No, just bored honestly. I had learned to play this game with my eyes closed, and I shook my head. "Well, your reward for being such a loyal servant..." She cupped my face in her hand a kissed me on the lips. Man her lips were soft... My face blew up like a volcano and she giggled. "You and Izimoto are free to go." Izimoto beat me to changing and whooped in joy to be permanently back to max.

"Come on, I'm hyped! Let's get Pirachu and I think her names is Chian to make our weapons!" We summoned our gauntlets, and Peashy whined about going to Planeptune. "Really? We are heading to Lastation."

"I want to go to Planeptune!" I stood to the side, sighing. "

"Fine. Xemnax, you heard the lady. First to Pirachu, then to Planeptune's Basilicom, and finally to Chian workshop. Too much?"

"Not for me. Just hold down your dinner." The gauntlet warped us to Pirachu, then we dropped off Peashy, and made our way to Chian's place. Izimoto had to swallow down some puke, and I had a headache. Izimoto asked for gauntlets, and I asked for dual short axes. The two measured our arm length and went to work.

"They have a reinforced room for weapon testing. Want to train?" I looked at him, considered the idea and nodded, summoning a spear. He summoned his blade and we walked into the room. We stood ten feet away from each other, while Xemnax and Zemyx disengaged. I gripped my spear tightly, and checked my moves. Energy Ball, Power Whip, Leaf Storm, and Close Combat. My EXE was Rage Explosion, and the spirits told us to start. I decided to be patient, and Izimoto charged, yet I dipped down and swept his legs, yet he Thunder Punched me in the leg, paralyzing me. He stood up, and pulled back and Aura Cannon, charging to its fullest. I had to move! I Aura Boosted, shattering the paralysis and dodging to stab him in the arm and hit him with a barrage of Energy Balls. There was a large cloud of smoke I bet I knew what he was going to do.

"RAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gray bits of aura popped out of the smoke, exploding to find a bleeding Izimoto charging up his Aura Boost. Thats one mean Kaioken. He flew at me with a slice and I side steeped just in time to see his black blade flash before my eyes. That Ariel girl was right, he did have some more experience with Aura Boost than me. Doesn't mean I can't win. I snapped spear head off my weapon and broke it in half. I then equipped them to my wrists and got into an IF battle stance. I smirked, knowing that Izimoto's sword wouldn't be able to get in close. I ran towards him this time, and locked his sword between two of my spear prongs and stabbed him in the face. More blood, and my smirk turned into a smile. He grabbed my wrist and snapped it, making my whole left arm go limp. I head butted him and he dropped his sword and I uppercutted him in the stomach, the prongs going through his back. We smiled at each other and I roared into a Leaf Storm which he evaded with Shadow Force, yet I slammed into him with a Power Whip. He managed to grab his sword and through it at me, slicing my leg like butter. I fell to my knee, yet still used Close Combat when he went to get his sword. I coughed up blood from the sudden movement, and I suppose my body had finally settled with this world. I never seemed to bleed when I originally came here, only feel pain. This was a great combination of both.

"This has been fun, very bloody, but fun." He tried to laugh, yet he spit up some blood. "I guess they do say spit don't swallow." He smirked at least, and starting to activate his EXE. I stood, one arm hanging, and a leg shaking, but started mine as well. I let all my energy flow into my final attack and just as we were about to launch, a gun shot rang through the air.

"Really you two?" Uni's voice. "Did you decide to play voodoo yet forget the dolls?"

Uni and Noire walked over to us separately, Noire to me with healing potions. "I know you two have to spar, but you are also on the brink of death." I checked my health, and found it to be at 2%. On the brink of death was a good choice of words.

After healing I asked about the elephant in the training room. "How did you two find us?"

"Goddess intuition." Noire answered, head held high. Both Izimoto and I sighed. "Fine, but you should know that you two are some of the most powerful warriors in Lastation at the moment, and while we were suspicious at first, when you two Aura Boosted it was a dead giveaway who it was." I suppose that was true, but how come we couldn't sense the other gauntlet wielders if that was so? "Are you confused on the others gauntlet wielders too? I can't sense them, even though they should be quite strong." 'I think we both know why we can't, right Pierce?' He could still speak in my head, oh boy. 'Yeah. The Gamindustri God is hiding their aura levels from us.' 'We can't tell them yet, probably at the end of the week. I want them to relax.' 'Yeah.'

"Your bracelets are done!" Chian called, and I thought, 'Wait, bracelets?' Pirachu equipped me with black 1 inch thick metal bracelet that had spikes on them. Izimoto got the same and we were confused. "Pull your hands back." I did and suddenly I had twin one foot handle axes and the axe heads were two feet long and double sided. Izimoto got twin black claw gauntlets, the claws sharpened to a point. "You can retract these, or summon these at anytime you wish, as long as you wear the bracelets."

"By the way, they are indestructible, chu." Both Izimoto and I pumped our fists into the air. "Though that indestructibility has a time limit, chu."

"Please tell me its an hour time limit?" Izimoto begged.

"I could, chu. Though that would be lying, chu. You have a five minute limit on how long they are indestructible, chu. Although the cool down period is only ten minutes, chu." We mumbled a few complaints, yet relented. "There is also a special feature that you can use, so fight to try and find it out, chu." We nodded and the sisters sighed as we readied ourselves. I charged this time, pulling a swift down strike, for him to fall for and catch, allowing me to upper slice him, yet he didn't bleed much. He punched me in the cheek and sliced his face. We pulled back, him pawing at the ground like a bull ready to charge. I was sure he had a trick up his sleeve, and I wasn't sure if I could handle him in his volatile state. He charged and used Shadow Force, and kicked me in the back not even a nano-second later. I recovered midair, and he flew up to punch me in the leg. I kicked him away and was really confused as he was fighting like a drunk. Though suddenly he appeared behind me with a Thunder Punch, enhanced by the gauntlets and sent me flying. I needed to recover and I threw my arms to my sides and my axes extend so that they were connected to me by chains and locked into the walls. Sweet! I locked the chains and used my momentum like a spring shot and flew at Izimoto and sliced through his arms. As he went flying his gauntlet extended and grabbed my face, the claws digging in as I was pulled with him.

"Falcon... PUNCH!" The gauntlet released just in time for me to see another gauntlet heading for my face. I rolled into the ground and recovered. I still had three minutes, so I decided to try something crazy. I filled my ax with the power of Energy Ball and launched it, the chains wrapping around Izimoto. As I pulled him to me the energy exploded, allowing me to punch him without resistance.

"Thats enough you two. Its getting late, and you two need showers." I was winning, yet I relented. That was enough for now.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter was supposed to be the whole week of Izimoto and Pierce with the goddesses. Then I noticed how I only got through two goddesses, and the chapter was almost 8,000 words. Honestly, I could have wrote it all in one chapter, yet it probably would have been around 32,000 words, and I just couldn't read through it myself, and I have a decent attention span. I hope you enjoyed the first part of this relaxation week, and about the question of the chapter, I kinda find Izimoto, and just about all my OCs overpowered. I tend to do this, just to weaken them later as evidenced by this story. I would love to hear your opinions.**

 **Jeitron - Hope you enjoyed this long chapter too. Kind of all over the place, with the fighting, new characters, and weapons. Though if you focus, you can find logic behind it. Hope you see it. I tried to put some heart into Pierce, just like I will with the rest of the gauntlet wielders, and I just got finished watching the anime episode where the CPU candidates fought Arfoire when I was scripting the battle in Twilight Chaos. I understand Xemnax disliking, as he is kind of undeveloped, for now. The references are strong with this one, I know, and Dark Repulser yes is a reference to SAO. Though instead of being crystal blue, it is a pure white blade, as Lights Bane is a pure black blade. Hope you review again, and later.**

 **There may or may not be a new story going up sooner or later. It all depends on how fast I can script this first chapter. A hint to what it will be is think of the land of the fairies. Until the next chapter, later!**


	6. Joke Chapter: 2

**Just to hold you over. Opinions on this are wanted, so read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm back here again, yet I'm not chained up this time. Oh, hey Pierce."

"Why are we here Izimoto? I didn't sign up for this!"

"No clue. I think this like some way to lighten the mood. I mean we had some mad back story on me in that last part."

"Is it true?"

"No, I was lying about the whole thing. Yeah it was true Jackass!"

"Oh... So you trusting Noire was all that dark stuff. I thought you liked Blanc the most!"

"Don't turn into me man! I'm supposed to be the awesome troll main character that's the strongest and shoots one liners like a human breathes air!"

"I know. That's what I'm trying to change."

"Hate to interrupt your conversation on cliches, but you two are here on my accord."

"Oh, hey Noire."

"Hello Izimoto. Pierce? No greeting?"

"Sorry milady, but I'm still confused on why we are here."

"Same, my whole theory had many plotholes, but where does this fit in the canon? I mean, our gauntlets aren't here, I can't sense any of the other goddesses, and I'm way too calm right now."

"I guess Neptune was right about that drug working on you, except it made you hyper on first taking, right Izimoto?"

"Wait, you drugged us!? The hell Noire! I thought we were friends!"

"I bet you want to be more than friends."

"Shut it Pierce! But Noire, why would you drug us? I mean I get Pierce, but me?"

"You saying you're high enough all the time that you don't even need drugs?"

"What is with you today?"

"I figured that you wouldn't be a threat with that drug weighing you down, so I could taunt you as I please."

"Aura Cannon!"

"Energy Ball!"

"Enough with the beam struggles you two, I came here to speak with the two of you, not to watch you kill each other."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"What are your opinions on Vert, Mr. Motorboat?"

"What? Even the goddesses are calling me that now!? It was one time..."

"One time to many."

"Izimoto, if you want to keep your head from being chopped off my my axes, you'd be wise to shut your mouth."

"I just want to know if you like her for other reasons than what she calls it, her _frontal aptitude._ "

"Naw, he likes just that."

"I read your narration, I know how you were staring at Noire's ass."

"Hey, she didn't notice!"

"Actually, I kinda did."

"Dammit!"

"We have a lady here man, no cursing."

"You have no room to talk, bed flipper!"

"Hey, I had a reason! You were stronger than me, I had to wait, and sometimes I just get mad okay? Leave me alone!"

"I can't leave alone a guy with anger issues **and** the power to destroy landmasses alone."

"Have you thought about yourself at all. For now, you are stronger than me, and you have anger **and** darkness problems. If anything, we should subdue you!"

"Maybe we should... He could be a danger to Lastation..."

"Noire... I thought we were friends..."

"One, whats with all the ellipses, two what the hell are you doing to her neck? I bet if this story was an M rating, and this chapter had something other than dialogue this would either be very erotic, or what I'm finding it, disturbing to the reader. I AM QUITE DISTURBED AS I'M SEEING THE DAMN THING WITH MY OWN EYES! Seriously, the fuck man? Also, I don't mean fuck her man!"

"You are just jealous."

"I. Will. NOT. Bang. A. Goddess. Four. Legit. Chapters. In! You shouldn't either."

"Who don't you want to mate with a goddess Pery?"

"Lady Vert?"

"Lets all have some fun!"

* * *

 **Just saw the Nostalgia Critic review for 50 Shades of Gray. Yeah... I hope you enjoyed, or were creeped out. I am fine with both! I will always have a chapter like this every once and a while... So... MWAHAHAHA! Review if you want. Also, Jeitron, I REALLY want to know what you think of this. Warning, I may laugh hysterically at responses. Part to of Week Off in progress. Scripting is finished, so just wait for it. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 5: A Week Off (Part Two)

**Whew... That joke chapter was... Something. I wasn't drunk or high when I wrote that, so don't worry about me. Then again, maybe you should... Either way, review to reviews will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What do you think of Pierce? He is only the first of four Heart gauntlet wielders to have been discovered, and also, which wielder do you think will appear next?**

* * *

"Hey, um, sis?" Noire turned around in her desk chair.

"Yes Uni?" I dug my toe into the ground, yet forced my eyes upward to meet my older sister.

"What do you think of Izimoto?" After seeing him fight, and of course being subjected to his chaotic skill, I of course respected him as a fighter. Though after Noire described how he treated her when he was trying to be smooth. He was really good at being smooth according to sis.

She blushed, probably remembering the time the two had spent together. "He is a very good fighter, holding up against people who have been fighting probably since before he was born. He is amazingly strong, and I suppose it is because of that Xemnax spirit, but even on his own he has quite the power output." I waited for my big sister to finish before I asked my follow up question.

"Do you think he likes any of us goddesses?" The dust became darker on sis's cheeks, and I bet my face lit up too.

"I-I don't know! He's an enigma, being quiet and plotting one moment, crazy and destructive later, and a total sadist the next. Honestly, I feel like he would be Blanc's type. Then again, she's probably not as fun loving as Izimoto is."

Just as I was about to inquire more, this broke the ambiance. "AURA CANNON!"

"The hell man! Grr... Energy Ball!" There was a clashing sound, and it was neutralized. "It was a piece of chicken!"

"Yeah, MY CHICKEN! You sorry ass don't touch my chicken!" Izimoto was obviously so mad that he could probably destroy Lastation in a blast. "That was the _finest_ grilled chicken I have ever made! You straight devoured it, no savoring, no nothing! Die!"

I bet Pierce dodged as he laughed for a second. "You really are going ballistic over a piece of food?"

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, Imma take a piece of your head! Thunder Punch!" Noire and I rushed out to find Pierce crossing his axes to block a X eyed Izimoto. "Really? The indestructible axes?!"

"Really? The fucking eyes! Also all the power that... SHIT!" Pierce's guard faltered for a second, allowing Izimoto to hit him with a Thunder Punch, and send the Leanbox warrior flying. "I call Anti Crystal hax!" Anti Crystal? Well, Histoire did say something about that. "Power Whip!"

"ENOUGH!" A bullet went through Pierce's hand, and I turned to a fuming Kei.

"Thanks for the opening Kei! Time to... GODDESS DAMN IT!"

"Excuse me?!" Sis questioned, a little miffed, and both gauntlet wielders were clutching their hands. I rushed over to Izimoto, and knelt by him.

* * *

I lo

oked up to Uni's dark red eyes and smiled. "Hey, you have tweezers? Kind of have a bullet between my index and middle finger." She giggled and surprisingly had some, and removed the bullet. "You have tweezers on the ready why?" I asked, pouring some ointment on my wound.

"Sis says I have to be ready for anything." I stood and hugged in thanks. She shuddered in my embrace and I looked down at her, confused. "S-Sorry, it was just that... your eyes! They still have Xs." No, they didn't. My blood was surprisingly reflective, and when I screamed I saw that my eyes had returned to normal. Why would Uni lie? Please don't tell me even goddess girls went through rebellious phases. I did not need a goddess with a giant gun accidentally killing me because I annoyed her.

* * *

I stood up after Noire healed me, and the four of us parted ways. I turned to a mumbling Kei, who still had her pistol drawn. "Um, Kei, do you know a better place to train than the training room?"

"What kind of question is that?" I sighed, finding the question idiotic myself, until she smiled at me sheepishly. "Well... There is the sisters training gym. Just go down the hall and make a left, you can't miss it. Later Pierce." I turned and began to walk. "Also, if you two ever do that again, I will aim for more precious places then your hand." I wasn't sure if she meant my nuts or my head. Probably both. I still walked down to the training room, and found the weights section. I lifted up a dumbbell, and only checked it in a minute to find it was 500 pounds. Strangely, wasn't it that heavy. I threw it, and ran after it, not using my basic dash skill. I just barely missed it, and sighed in contempt. Speed training. I was told by Izimoto that Blanc was the fastest goddess. I went over to this computer that gave me choices of certain AI versions of the CPUs and monsters. I could also choose the setting.

"Hold on, brother." I turned to Zemyx, who waved. "Lets alter those SP moves first. You can change those every three days. Your time is up. What do you want to have?" I choose Drain Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, and a new move, Energy Cannon. "You going goddess, or strong monster?" Strong monster. Izimoto said that I was impatient, and always tried to go all out when I should be starting slow. I still choose five Ancient Dragons and a rainy atmosphere. "I registered your spear head arm equips. You gonna use them?" I nodded, and suddenly they appeared on my hands, linked with my bracelets. The scenery changed and rain pattered down on my head and the ground shook. I looked around of the dragons, and smiled.

"Never play with Thunder in the rain!" I electrified my fist and swung my hand around, sending shockwaves through the arena, shocking them of course. I took one on, and it threw a punch, yet I dug my spear gauntlet into its hand. It roared in pain and anger, stirring the other dragons. I sensed a shift in energy, and the dragon actually moved fast, and I had to block with both arms. I was still knocked out my guard and it uppercutted me. I realized that even though I had my weapons, Zemyx was nowhere to be found. In fact, when that energy shift happened he disppaered. So I was about half my full power with him gone, and I flew up in the air.

The largest dragon opened it mouth, and instead of a roar, words came out. "Nice to speak to you again Pierce, it has been a while." The Gamindustri God!

"Last time we spoke, you sent an drunk overpowered Pirachu to kill me. I hate you for that, and I oughta kill you."

"You can sense me, right? My omnipotence? Oh, and trust me, Armega, it is not fake. In fact, you still doubt, so allow my dragon host teach to you." The voice stopped and the dragon warped. I whirled around to get punched in the face, whole face, and be sent soaring. I recovered, and checked my once full health to be at 50%. No time to hold back! I summoned my axes, shattering my spear equips, which I froze with a punch and sent them at the dragon. It phased through most of them, yet was hit by some, and when It flinched I sliced its right hand off. As it roared I filled its mouth with an Energy Cannon. I didn't slow down, despite my stamina bar and SP screaming me to do so. I I pulled back twin Drain Punches, and slammed the dragon into the ground. I gained everything back to full, and I flew away, thinking, 'If that thing is omnipotent, I can't kill it, can I?' 'Not without a goddesses help.'

"Dammit! Why do you all have to hack into my head?" 'Because I want you to survive Pierce, work with me. This is your first assignment.' I busted out laughing, clutching my ribcage. I whirled around and blocked the dragon's fist. "Aw HELL no! Time to have some fun!" The dragon roared, and I roared back with twice the vigor. I kicked the dragon away, and laughed. I electrified my fist, and pulled back, and just as I charged, lightning flew down and linked with my fist. "LIGHTNING PUNCH!" I sent the dragon upward after I flew around it.

"Lace Ribbon Dance!" The dragon torn apart, and sent to the ground. A CPU of Lastation floated down and smiled at me. "What has caused so much mirth to dance in your eyes?"

"This sorry bastard wanted me to join his side, after trying to kill me several times. Oh, pardon my Loween milady."

"It is fine. Who's this bastard?"

Crap! They weren't supposed to know who the GG was yet. "The AI of this thing. I guess when Zemyx hacked it into super hard mode, it must have gained a mind of its own. Better kill it before it gets worse." She nodded, an air of suspicion around her, yet we still both charged. I led off and turned into a spinning top to cut the dragons wings off. Black Heart sliced the dragons arm off, and we both charge in with a slice and the dragon was destroyed. 'I'll be back.' I spit and fixed my hair. "Terminator rip off." Black Heart reverted, and I disengaged my axes. "Thanks, milady."

"You can call me Noire, I mean I am stronger than you alone, but we are on the same level."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, the rain turning off.

"If I were to go full power here and you were to, without your gauntlet, I'd be stronger." My pride challenged I began to raise my energy output to the max. The dumbbell that I dropped before hand rolled over to me thanks to the ground shaking due to my full power. "Nice, but..." She cracked the ground beneath her feet, and her aura output was stronger. Damn it!

"Outclassed! Why am I not surprised?" I turned to Izimoto, who had Uni with him, and rolled my eyes, keeping my attitude in check.

"You go max, without Xemnax. I bet I'm at least your equal." Izimoto did, and we were the same in pure power. "Okay, I say we settle this, I challenge you!" I nodded, and when I was about to summon my axes he shook his head. "Hand to hand first, this is a duel for superiority, but we need training in brawling." I nodded, and raised my fists. The sisters went to a protected area. They changed the setting to a large green field, and wind blew. We started, yet I didn't move. Izimoto charged and pulled back a punch, and I blocked with an arm. He roundhouse kicked me, yet I blocked once more. He jumped back and charged, pulling back a Shadow Ball and he launched it. I sidestepped the dark orb, yet took a stomach punch. I pulled back and head butted him, and then Ice Punching him, freezing him solid. I pulled back an Energy Cannon and blasted him with so much power that it should have obliterated him. Though he is a gauntlet wielder, and I survived eating an Aura Sphere with my throat intact, so when he came out with smoke flowing from his clothes, hair and clothes singed, and looking shell shocked, I just hit him with a Drain Punch to get my stats back. "You bastard... Do you know how long its going to take to get my health..." He used Recover, yet lost all his remaining SP doing so. I sighed, shaking my head and raising my fists did the same, and a serious expression came over his face. I had to mess that up, or else he could be a threat. I dashed behind him and got him in a choke hold.

* * *

DAMMIT! I need all the air I can get! His grip was only tightening and I had to fall back on my primal instincts. I summoned some anti energy, turning my incisors turing into long sharp fangs and I bit down as hard as I could on his arm. He tasted disgusting!

"You son of a MOTHERFUCK!" He slugged me so hard my head cracked from his hit alone.

"ENOUGH!" Oh thank the goddesses, and since Noire was one, double thanks. "Uni, go!" Uni rushed over and gave me a potion, and my head wound closed. My body recovered at a fast rate, thanks to the remedy, and I was up on my feet in no time. Pierce was staring bloody blades at me, yet a slight smile was on his face. Uni held me close to her still, kind of just leaning on me. "You two, sleep, now." We opened our mouths, but Noire snapped her fingers and shook her head. " **No. Now.** " We nodded and trudged off to our rooms, murmuring curses under our breath. I showered and entered my room, hooking up my iPod to the computer. I went to photos, yet they were all deleted. Damn that guy... I walked around my room, restless, and I didn't have something to hit so that made it worse. Just as I was about to get Xemnax to hold up my gauntlets to I could beat the life out of them, there was a knock at the door.

"Um, Izimoto? Can I come in?" Uni!

"Sure, its unlocked." The younger sister of the CPU walked in dressed in a black nightgown with white frills on the end of her sleeves and end of her gown. I sat down, and was confused when she gasped and blushed deeply. "What's wrong?"

"Um... Sorry to ask this, but could you put on a shirt on?" Oh yeah. I searched around and found a white tank top. She sat down by me after closing the door, and she picked up one of my bracelets. "Cool! I need to get one of these except for handguns." I noticed the calculating look in her eyes, and I decided to play along.

"Where would you put the bullets though?" I placed my hand over hers, and locked it on her wrist. "Pull it back." She did, and while the gauntlet was a couple sizes to big, I still pointed out the metal of the gauntlet expanded from the bracelet, wasn't created from the bracelet. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, you ruined my fun." She pouted, but I gently rubbed her back. I fell back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Uni fell back by me, and asked, "Can you spend tomorrow with me?" I nodded, and with that she closed her eyes. I fell asleep too, yet I woke up with Uni beside me. I didn't feel entirely right though, and Uni opened her bright red eyes at me. "What's wrong Izimoto?" She buried her head into my bare chest. Wait, bare? I ran my tongue over my teeth, and found my fangs. "Want to have some fun Izimoto?" Uni asked, and I stood up.

"Where are you? Gamindustri god?" A slow clap erupted and I walked out. This cliche bastard. "Can't you take your original form or something? I know I'm good looking, but I don't want me as you."

"No, but what gave it away that you hadn't woke up?" Even his voice was mine.

"Uni asked me to put a shirt on, and I don't fall asleep tapping into my Anti Energy." He nodded, and snapped my fingers, and I had a shirt, and the signs of my Anti energy disappeared. "You think that'll make me mate with Uni or something?" I used my dream world powers and made the bed and the goddess in it vanish. I summoned Lights Bane, and charged, but I caught my blade with my bare hand. I threw me back and I sprouted wings to catch myself midair.

"No, but you shouldn't fight me, I as am..." I blasted me point blank in the face with my most powerful Aura Cannon I could muster yet when the smoke cleared, I wasn't even scuffed. That could have killed a goddess, probably not, with all the power I put in it. "Much more powerful than you. Example..." I raised my hand and I was enveloped in energy and blew up. I reverted back to my body, and coughed up blood. Then I healed myself and stood. "Zorcan, the Gamindustri God has chosen your visage as an appearance." Zorcan, I've had not heard of that name before so there was no way he was from my world.

"Is that supposed to be good? What are you going to do with my body?" I asked, throwing a table at him. It shattered midair, and the shards blew back at me yet I burnt them to a crisp.

"Nothing, am I not my... Never mind." Oh great, plot. I summoned a sun and threw it at him, yet he took the hit, and growled in anger. "You better st..." I used all the landmasses and launched them, and he yelled in anger and grabbed my neck. "You. Stop. Now." I went into Gauntlet Armor mode and punched him in the face then lit it up with an Aura Sphere. Then I went into dual gauntlet wielding mode and smashing Zorcan's skull in, and he roared, "DAMN YOU! WAKE UP!" He punched me in the dream, and I was smashed into a wall, real world.

"Izimoto! Are you okay?" I fell face first onto the ground.

* * *

I rushed over in the morning to where I heard the crash, thinking either Izimoto went to far with Uni, or something involving everybody's least favorite god. I found Izimoto with Uni over him mumbling into the ground, saying something like Zorcan. I helped him up, and I asked Uni to get ready for the day and sat Izimoto up. "I got his name, he has my body, pick your poison."

"The GG?"

"Yep, Pierce, the guy's name is Zorcan, I want to murder him, hang him by his neck, all that good stuff even more so now." I nodded.

"He drop anything important?"

"When I asked him what he was going to do with my body he said he's not like, then stopped."

"I'd put my money on that he was going to mention his brother, if gods can even have those."

"The goddesses have little sisters, so it wouldn't be so farfetched." He began to fix the wall as he spoke. "Anyway, he wasn't that angry for some reason until I started throwing worlds at him."

"You did what? Never mind, you're dreams are quite crazy I bet."

"Actually, I usually have nightmares." I sighed, and hit the wall to make fire it was firm.

"Go on with your date, I got stuff to do."

"That that _stuff_ include a goddess?"

"They'll never find your body." I walked off to Noire's office.

* * *

"Man, that dude is amazing at fighting, mediocre at everything else." I showered and changed, my clothes changing to much whatever surrounding I had nearby.

"Wow, that feature will be perfect for what I have planned." I turned to a transformed Uni, gargantuan gun at hand. "I want you to run, and I try to nail you, until 6, cool right?" I gulped, and summoned Xemnax.

"Yes, bye." I dashed away fast as possible and ran through the streets of Lastation. I skidded to a stop in a back alley, letting my stamina recover. "She's going kill me isn't she?"

"No, she's just carrying around that giant weapon to play a twisted game of hide and seek, of course you're going to be maimed!" I sensed a large aura level. I knew she was fast, but hot damn I'm dead meat. "Hide!" Xemnax hissed, and I pressed up against one of the walls of the alley as she flew over head. I waited for a minute, and took a breath.

"Gotcha!" I dodged a green energy blast and ran again. I summoned two Shadow Balls, and threw them at her, which she was forced to dodge. I used those precious seconds to jump in the sewer.

"Never again will I let you agree to something like this." Xemnax growled as I crawled around the underground complex. "I mean, really?"

"Hey, I thought is was going to be like the day with Noire, where I was her personal dress up doll. Though with Uni..."

"You are her personal living and running target. Fun."

"You're personality changes a lot."

"You try being linked to that tornado of a head of yours. Your subconscious is literally dueling on whether to be dark or light, and I'm linked to that, which is why I alter." I sat down, and stared at the murky water.

"Think I don't consider it? Dude, its my head, I can feel it. That's why I tend to lean towards the light, cause I naturally lean towards darkness thanks to these." I summoned an image of an Anti Crystal. "You convert their powers, but no offense, you're just making it worse. Just let me access it."

"Fine, if **he** is what you want, **he** is what you'll get." I gripped the Anti Crystal in hand, and suddenly my eyes gained the Xs.

* * *

I cannot believe he actually decided to allow Dark Soul out before Twilight or Light Soul. I would have preferred either in this instance. Dark Soul opened his gray eyes with X pupils and looked around. The attire Izimoto was wearing had changed to a black shirt with equally dark armor on his arms and going down his chest in an intricate manner. The pants were black as well, with knee armor, hip and, and armored shoes, with black dragon wings to the side. Despite the outfit being mainly black, it was littered with white stars. Dark Soul rose from the ground and mechanical black wings shaped like dragon wings sprouted from his upper and lower back. He summoned twin Lights Banes and spun them. I was on his left hand still, and realized that he had summoned the second one on his own. His power was higher than Izimoto in dual gauntlet wielding mode, which said something. "Hello, Izimoto, are you still there?"

"You're are Xemnax if I am not mistaken?" Dark Soul's voice was slightly deeper than Izimoto's, and had a more serious tone.

"Yes, am I." Dark Soul nodded, ponder his choices.

"Izimoto is the one who changed into me, correct?"

"Yes, he did."

"You fear me, why?"

"You still..."

"Sense emotions on the dark spectrum, yes, now to my question." Man of business was this altered state of the twilight warrior.

"You are Dark Soul, from what the girls informed me of, the evil side of Twilight Soul."

"No! I said he was the dark side, never evil!" Elsa had arrived. "Sorry, Dark Soul, but you should run."

"Why? I am..." Dark Soul closed his eyes, and I felt him roam the lands mentally. "The strongest being on this front of reality. Zorcan is not here, so I am undoubtedly the strongest."

"Master told you his name?"

"Yes, at least my regressed counterpart. Now my question." I explained to him our predicament with Black Sister. "Ah, I see. She is a friend, so I refuse to harm her. I'll run, now." Dark Soul summoned a boost panel and flew out of the sewer, and burst through the air. I sensed Uni behind us, yet Dark Soul didn't seem worried. When a barrage of blasts were fired Dark Soul merely opened a dark portal flew through it. We ended up in a grassy field, free of monsters to my surprise. "Manifest Xemnax." I did as I was told, and manifested. "Tell me everything that I have missed, I only know of who Izimoto is connected with, not of what made the connections." I explained every person he asked about, and he thanked me for each explanation. I sensed Uni once more, yet Dark Soul simply opened up another portal.

"Does that form tire you?"

"Not at all. Come, I hear her blaster loading." We stepped through the portal and I checked the time. 5:30. The day had gone by fast, even by my standards.

* * *

I signed the last paper of the day and Noire returned with drinks. "You've been a great help Pierce."

"Thanks, for both things." I drank some of my water, sighing bliss. I checked the clock on the wall, and found it to be six. As I stood up a dark postal appeared and stepped through it seemed to be a dark CPU, then I noticed the eyes. "Hello Izimoto, tapped into the Anti Crystals true power?"

"No, I am Dark Soul now. I will revert for now, so Xemnax, please explain." Izimoto came back and blinked a couple times.

"Well, hard to believe that guy is me. Also, explain what Xemnax?" Izimoto asked.

"Dark Soul is not the form Izimoto will take when he taps into the full power of the Anti Crystals." I shook my head in confusion. "He would be an Anti CPU if so, and his attire would be red, not black. According to what Dark Soul told me, when I was converting the anti share energy into darkness, I inadvertently put a seal on your transformation, though why you haven't changed into Twilight Soul yet is beyond me."

"Okay, sorry fourth wall, but I gotta smash you real quick. This exposition is way beyond confusing. So, if I got this right, I could change into Dark Soul before I absorbed the Anti Crystals, yet I never did because..."

"A friend of ours." Xemnax answered. I forgot that Noire was here, who was holding her head while being lost in thought.

"Okay, so when you allowed me to tap the Anti Crystals power with your permission..."

"It broke the seal, but since Dark Soul is technically a different entity than you, he knew the dangers of you going Anti, so he intercepted. You should only use that Anti mode if there is no other choice, understand?"

"Yes, but then what about Twilight Soul?" Time froze, literally, everything except Xemnax, Izimoto and I froze.

"Ha! Like I'd let you summon that bastard so soon. Not happening." I turned to the Izimoto look a like. This was at least a form of Zorcan. "Sorry, just had to interject, so any other questions?"

"What are you doing this for!?" I roared, and charged him myself, but time unfroze and he disappeared, and I nearly crashed into Noire. She still had her head down so she didn't question anything, but it was close. I wanted to duel with Dark Soul, but when I sensed his power I figured I wouldn't stand a chance. "I'm turning in early. My head hurts like hell." I left, changed, and collapsed in bed. The cool room calmed me down and I heard Uni arrive. There was some noise, Izimoto laughing, then silence.

There was a knock at my door, and Noire's voice asked, "You still awake?"

"Yeah, you can come in." She walked in and threw a bottle of pills at me, and I caught it one handed. Advil. She also threw a bottle of water and I took a pill. I dried my mouth off and said, "Thanks Noire."

"Not a problem." She seemed a little less tsundere than before, which surprised me. She even had her hair down! We **really** screwed this mythology. Maybe I had to sick Nep on her. Those pigtails would be back in seconds. "Pierce, I can ask you anything and you'll answer right?"

"Depends on what it is." She sat down and stared at me.

"You are quite fast, but you cannot warp." She looked up at me with shining red eyes, and a cute tilted head, and asked, "What really happened?" I really didn't want to tell her, but before I knew it she was on top of me and bringing out my shame. "Pleeaasee..." Why was she being so cute?

"Do you really want to know?" She nodded furiously, and I sighed and explained Zorcan. She made a multitude of faces, yet in the end she nodded. "I know its sounds insane, and you probably don't believe me."

"No, I believe you. I just need to rest now, this is... a lot to say the least." I nodded, and waited for her to leave, yet as I waited I soon heard gentle snoring. I turned to find the goddess passed out on my bed, halfway under the covers. I sighed one final time, and allowed my consciousness to slip away.

* * *

I decided to go check in on Planeptune in the morning, and left a note on Pierce's door. The snoring seemed a little louder than before, yet I ignored it and flew off breathing in the sky air. I stared at the water and thought about Dark Soul. Since he was a separate conscious, like the goddess forms of the CPUs, does that mean he'll be like Xemnax except in my head. 'I could be. Would you like that, counterpart?' 'Well... Do you want to talk?' 'Well, no. Unless you wish to discuss Purple Heart.' ' **The** Purple Heart, or Neptune?' 'Purple Heart the separate being.' 'So you like her?' 'I believe it is more so respect that I take interest in her, as she is the most strategical of the altered states, and the most well proportioned.' 'Hah! You do have some of me in you!' 'I am you, of course I do.' I fell as my stamina bar ended up empty, yet I still landed on a Basilicom balcony. I walked in to find Nepgear struggling to move Neptune and Peashy. I picked up Neptune and laid her on one of the beanbags, and I picked up Peashy and placed her on the couches and covered them both with blankets.

Nepgear pecked me on the cheek and said, "Thank you. I'll stay here and watch them."

"Anything I can do?" I asked, and Nepgear looked around nervously.

"Well, Histoire sure could use the help, even though she refuses to admit it. Its not even monsters, because you and Pierce will just randomly appear and slay them. Its all the paperwork, as its the current paperwork, and the paperwork from the past. She knows everything, but this still is stressing her."

"I'll help her. You relax too, got it?" She nodded. "I'm gonna check on you every hour, and if you seem over worked I'll step in. Okay?" She smiled and hugged me then I returned the favor and I searched around for Histoire's aura signal. I found her in a room with paperwork piled high, and she was softly snoring in her floating book. I sat down by her, and gently wrapped her in a tissue, and cracked my knuckles and went to work. I signed off on papers after convincing the Basilicom that I was a legal authority. Some were tame, but some even by Gamindustri standards were insane. Arfoire sent in a request to gain ten million credits to get back on her feet, and my conversation with Dark Soul went like this: 'Do I say yes? I mean, she's basically human now with her copying powers gone right?' 'I say no, because of this.' My counterpart played an episode of an anime which included bondage, eggplant, and a captured IF. 'Yeah... No.'

'Okay, here's Ganache asking if he can launch a seize on Lastation with Planeptune's army.' 'It would be funny.' 'Come on Dark, we gotta be serious here.' 'To put in your fashion, HELL no.' 'Seconded.'

'Okay, Broccoli is asking if she can challenge Neptune to a fight.' 'Are you serious?' 'You can see through my eyes Dark, look.' 'Oh my goddess she's serious.' 'Look at the fine print though. _Neptune cannot use any weapons, HDD, help. Neptune cannot fight back and must take all the hits with complaint, and must allow Broccoli to win. If Broccoli wins, Neptune must swear to not call Broccoli 'Puchiko' anymore.'_ 'That is determination.' 'I have to agree, and respect the half breed. I approve. You?' 'Yes, sign off on it.'

It went on for a while like this.

* * *

I looked around, the library a calming setting. As I read through one of the books, I remembered that I only came where when I was dreaming! The paperwork, I had to wake up. I forced myself awake and found myself wrapped in a soft tissue. I looked at what was supposed to be a paperwork filled desk, and found a stack of about five papers that were labeled with a sticky note 'Histoire Read Over', and just I was about to question everything Izimoto walked in with couple scratches on his cheeks. He was muttering something about dropping pudding and Shadow Claws. "Um, Izimoto," he looked up and smiled, and for some reason a blush came over my face, "did you do this?"

"Yep, I came in to help you out, yet I left those five for you, sorry." He was apologizing for doing all the work? Why was he so insane, albeit to most of everyone loveably.

"Can you shrink down to my size?" I don't know why I asked that, but I did. He gave a confused look, and I rubbed my legs together in embarrassment. "I can do the shrinking, I just want your permission." He thought for a second, and nodded. I took his finger in my hands, and slowly began to shrinking him, until he was my size, yet still taller. He looked around, checked out his clothes, and turned on his headphones.

"I'm surprised everything still works. Be right back." I watched him jump off the desk, and seconds later it was lifted up. I floated away and looked down on him, and found he was lifted it with one hand. "My full power is still here, so is like I'm a weak bug, with the power to destroy worlds. Like an Ant Man." Why did I feel he said Ant Man on purpose. "Anyway..." He put down the desk and hopped back up. "You gonna finish those papers so we can relax or what?" I rushed through the papers and checked and undid what I agreed with and what I didn't agree with. Things is, Izimoto kept massaging my shoulders and back, causing me to gently moan in pleasure. He noticed and gently made it more passionate. I finished, and by the end of it he had worked out all the knots in my back. I yawned and fell off my book, and he caught me bridal style. I looked up into his brown eyes, and his smile was bright, yet I noticed one slightly sharp tooth. Also the shade of his irises were darker, and I became skeptical. "I sense doubting emotions coming from you what's up?"

"What did you do between our meetings -_-?" I asked, and he placed me back on my book, and laughed nervously.

"Well, let's just say that Dark Soul has become unlocked." I gasped, and searched him. "I don't want to transform though, but I think if I do this you'l be able to hear him." He closed his eyes, and took my hand. 'Hello Lady Histoire, it is a pleasure. I am docile, do not worry.' It still took all my willpower not to faint. Izimoto sighed in sadness as he could probably sense my fear and distrust of his other form. "It's fine, you'll get used to us." I hoped I could. "Come on, what do you want to do?" I thought about it, and decided to not get to close to him.

"I wish to see you spar with Pierce in your smaller form ^_^." A drop of sweat went down his face, yet he took a breath and nodded. We flew over to Lastation, and found Aura Boosting Pierce dueling with CPU form Noire. Pierce was loosing, just holding back Noire with his spear, and Izimoto whistled, and Pierce lost focus for a second and Noire sent him flying.

"I got you pal!" Izimoto tried to catch Pierce, but the warrior recovered midair by himself and turned to the smaller gauntlet wielder. "Hey, what's up?"

"I swear I didn't do drugs." I couldn't tell if this was the Leanbox wielder's playful banter, or if he was serious.

"You are not high! At least I think, Histoire just shrunk me down and wants us to duel!"

Pierce turned to me with a raised eyebrow, and I nodded. Pierce sighed, reverted, drank a healing potion from Noire, and said, "Fine then, if you become disabled, you asked for it." Noire, who had became normal again, sat down by me and we looked upon the the two wielders. Both of them had HDGs equipped, and the usually powerful and dangerous Lights Bane ended up looking like a black toothpick. Pierce seemed to be holding back a smile, his spear, which was apparently named Green End, not as cool sounding as Lights Bane, but with similar stats. Izimoto charged and sliced at Pierce, who blocked with more agility than I last saw him fight. Izimoto was like a fly, with the power of a truck, yet Pierce Ice Punched the 'fly' and sent him flying. Izimoto stopped yet had to block what to people our size was a beam of raw destruction, yet was in reality with a regular sized Energy Cannon. Just as Izimoto was about to be enveloped, I noticed two Xs in his eyes, and instead of bright light enveloping him like a CPU transformation would, devouring darkness surrounded the twilight warrior and what replaced him was an entity of darkness. Dark Soul redirected the Energy Cannon away with some dark energy in the form of a large pipe, and summoned a **second** blade and charged Pierce. The green gauntlet wielder was a little surprised by the revelation, but not much as he was able to react to the slightly bigger pest, with a much higher strength. Dark Soul seemed to love using his legs as well as his swords, forcing Pierce to block and whenever the latter could attack he missed. Despite this, Dark Soul didn't have the upper hand. Until this.

"I'm sick and tired of this!" Agitation slipped into Dark Soul's voice and I send his EXE activated.

 **EXE Activated : Dark Scale Breaker**

Darkness wrapped around the small Dark Soul until the mass of energy formed in a regular sized Dark Soul, which was pure black, and had glowing white eyes. "Of course, if I was regular size I would be much larger, but for me to truly spar with you equally Pierce, my small stature was not adequate." I felt bad, yet suddenly Dark Soul turned and shook his head. "Its fine, if anything, this is a better test of my abilities than if I was regular size." His voice was soft and soothing, surprisingly so for a deity of darkness. "Now then..." Dark Soul put one blade over his left arm which was suddenly enveloped in a Shadow Claw, and yelled, "Have at you!" Dark Soul charged and knocked away Pierce's spear and sliced him arm, nearly entirely off. Pierce was quickly slayed and Dark Soul reverted after healing his friend. To summarize what happened, Pierce was turned into Swiss cheese with all the bloody holes in him before healing. Izimoto winked at me and flew over to land on my book. He put an arm around me and I leaned into his embrace.

"Gotta go, I need to show Milady something."

"M-Milady [+_+]?" He smiled and nodded. Xemnax began to glow as we warped back to Planeptune. Izimoto hooked up a device he called an iPod to the TV. Together we watched "Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation". I noted the major events that matched, and the major events that changed. "This week isn't suppose to exist, is it?"

"Nope, a lot of things shouldn't exist here, but they do, so might as well make the best of it." He seemed to have lost embedded into his brown eyes, those being the only part of his face that shed any emotion while he stared at the dark screen. Then a smile overtook his face, "but from a gamers standpoint, this is amazing, just being able to be in the prescence of one of my favorite characters ever. Period." He hugged me, and I hugged back.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long to come out, I had a long argument with my friends about one how long this should be, two which people I should add to each of my OCs harem ish, and who should even be in this chapter! I had to rescriot the whole second half after my girlfriend to add Dark Soul. Oh, also, what do you think of Dark Soul? Just want to know.**

 **Jeitron - Am I getting better with story control? Bet not. Thanks for the notice of the bro interactions, and about the OP ness, we saw what Zorcan can do in a dream alone. (Also, Zorcan is based on the king of my nightmares, who's name was Zoran), so OP enemy confirmed. For the Joke Chapter, surprised you didn't brand me with hate.**

 **Anyway, later my readers, and see you in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 6: A Week Off (Final Part)

"How is your game going brother?" Zorcan summoned a chess board, yet the pieces were peculiar. On his side, which was white, had the pawns as were three land oracles and CPU candidates and a armored gauntlet wielder, the rooks Gauntlet Armor Pierce and Black Heart, the bishops being a gauntlet armor wielder, and Green Heart, the knights being Purple Heart and another gauntlet wielder, the queen being White Heart and the king being what appeared to Dark Soul.

"Really? You locked Twilight Soul, but unlocked Dark Soul?" The other player asked, looking over his pieces, which had the same lineup of pawns, yet all the oracles and candidates were darker, yet this wasn't because of the black color. The gauntlet wielders were replaced by three unknown characters, yet the fourth wielder pawn was replaced by Arfoire. The goddess positions stayed the same, yet like the oracles and candidates before them were darker. Although Purple Heart and White Heart were switched. The king this time, appeared to be a strangely transformed Izimoto.

"I left the locking of Dark Soul to Xemnax when he began converting the Anti Crystals power, who stopped converting upon Izimoto's request, and Dark Soul was freed. In a way, I basically wasn't looking." Zorcan made his first move, Black Sister advancing.

The Gamindustri god's brother chuckled, moving White Heart up and around his pieces as he said, "The god of that dimension wasn't looking, allowing one of the more powerful beings in his world escape his cage. Amazingly smart brother." Now Mina was moved up, as Zorcan rolled his eyes. "It pays to be observant, I mean look at my world, completely under my control!"

"Really? That's all you do, watch. They are immortal, and you're killing their psyches with your leftover 'love' effects." The brother sighed, and the two went silent as they played their game. In the end, Zorcan had to play a running and slaying game with Dark Soul, and in the end, the two transformed Izimoto's ended up squaring off in the end, both of the players being in checkmate by every other play. "Ugh, why must our games always end like this?"

"I suppose it is because no matter how dark Izimoto becomes, he is always an entity of neutralness, almost as much as his counterpart."

"Don't become a philosopher on me." The brother stood. "I have business to take care of, and since your servants stand behind you, I suppose you do as well. See you again, Zorcan." The brother vanished, and Zorcan turned to Ariel and Elsa.

"What is the problem?"

* * *

I ended up falling asleep small with Histoire next to me, yet when I woke I was normal size and Histoire was sprawled out on my chest. Just as I laughed, my door was slammed open by Neptune who yelled, "Izimoto, get up! I in a way want to talk to you, but in a way I don't!" Histoire woke and looked around dazedly, her eyes focusing on Neptune. "So wait, is my oracle going to have a child soon or what?"

"Neptune! Teen rated story and no!" Histoire sighed, and got back on her book. I stood up and shook myself off, just to be tackled right down by Peashy.

"Onii-chan! You're here!"

* * *

'This is quite the cute scene.' 'Have have to agree Purple, though what do you think Izimoto and Histoire did last night?' 'Sleep, Izimoto is no animal Neptune, and he wouldn't act like that.' 'Aw... you're sounding like Histy now.' 'I should, and while Dark Soul is docile, if you don't get working when this week is over, he may go dark.' 'What's the worst that could have happen?'

"Peashy throw onii-chan!"

"HELP!" Izimoto flew by and crashed into the wall. "Despite being my _little_ sister she has just as much power." 'Dangerous one that Peashy is.' 'Yeah, and since I've been teaching her how to play video games, she's dangerous on all fronts!' 'I don't think Izimoto will be happy with the revelation.' 'Why you say that Purple?' 'He figured that after the battle with Arfoire all the goddesses would train at least a little to get stronger, yet Peashy, nor you have done so.' 'What about Nep Jr.?' 'She has sparred with both Izimoto and Pierce twice so far this week.' 'Aw, Nep Jr. is trying to become stronger than me?' 'And with the encouragement of both gauntlet wielders she just may will.' 'How do you know all this stuff?' 'I've actually been listening to Histoire.' "Ugh, thanks person who wants to kinda talk for getting me out of the wall, real helpful." I turned to find Izimoto behind me.

"Well, she is the one who really wants to talk to you." 'Ready Purple?' 'You will stay silent, understand?' 'Yes, yes, we went over this.' I transformed into Purple Heart, so POV switch!

I opened my eyes, and looked at Izimoto who jumped back. "Serious mode huh? Okay then, I can't change into a CPU but I can turn into this guy." A whirling black aura swirled around Izimoto, and I saw his pupils expand into a black Xs. Instead of glowing data, an orb of darkness surrounded Izimoto, and when it shattered revealed the fabled Dark Soul. At least fabled by Noire.

"Hello, Purple Heart, you wished to speak?" There was a smirk on his face, and I smiled back. "I bet for a second you though I was going to attack you." I nodded, and he laughed. It was weird to see such an intimidating character genuinely laugh. "Well, Peashy, go get Nepgear and fix the wall." The blond girl ran off to find my little sister. "Madame Histoire," Dark Soul bowed to Histy, who blushed and smiled, "please enjoy the day, my HDG Xemnax will be taking over any duties that you may have today."

Xemnax manifested and stated, "I did not agree to this!"

"You wish to duel for acceptance, friend?" I could feel the malice behind Dark Soul's tone, yet Xemnax didn't seem to care as he shook his head.

"I didn't say any of that, I just wasn't expecting it." Histoire floated, and Xemnax walked off. Dark Soul took my hand and kissed the top of it, and I lead him to a balcony. I changed my attire on the way into black tight shorts and a white blouse.

I decided to play around with Dark Soul, and I struck a pose with my arms behind my head and pushed out my chest, while putting my hips out to side, and closed one eye and opened my mouth and looked at him. He had changed too, into dark purple shorts, and a tight fitting lilac shirt. He looked flustered, yet my eyes gazed over his well toned body, and blushed a little myself. "I suppose we decided to dress up in each other's color schemes. Thank you for the view though." I winked at him and licked my lips, which caused him to become even more flustered. He bravado disappeared for only a few rare moments, as his confident grin arrived at the balcony, and there was a table set up already. We sat down, and a servant brought out some tea, which Dark Soul poured for me. As we began to drink he asked, " Your question, milady?"

I let my formal side take over as I straightened my posture. "I already know of Zorcan thanks to Noire, so I more so question this." I reached out and ran my hand over his cheek, his warmth spreading into my hand immediately. "Before you get the wrong idea, I want to know how you maintain you transformed state for so long, without fatigue, as I am already being drained."

He tapped his chin, and shrugged. "I, or Izimoto, or which ever one of us just takes the other as a separate transformation, and this as our base form. Right now, Izimoto is a transformation, while weaker than me," he paused like someone was screaming in his ear, yet continued with, "has the pluses of taunting that I do not, which he takes advantage of." I tried to consider Neptune as a transformation, yet I just couldn't. "You're too stressed, how can I fix that?" I simply watched him again, and he came up with something. "Close your eyes, and don't kill me, ready?" I closed my eyes and nodded, and I felt his hand caress my cheek and his lips came in contact with mine. I tensed at first, yet I relaxed and let him control the kiss until he pulled away for air. I really **was** relaxed now, and the fatigue of keeping up this state was gone. Then reality hit that he just stole my first kiss! He ducked my first slap, and and his black X pupils glowed and when I tried to strike him again a shield of darkness blocked me. "Dammit woman! Pardon my Izimoto but you nodded yes that you were not going to kill me!"

"Well, that was my first kiss, and you well..." His head dropped and then I sighed and lifted his head up. "At least it was a good first kiss, so thank you, for both things." Dark Soul nodded with a smile, and asked if I was relaxed now. "Yes, I am. Can we go for a walk?" He nodded, and we walked out of the Basilicom, holding hands. I laid my head on his shoulder and we did something strange for two technically deities to do, just walk and talk. We talked about our favorite weapons, and we promised each other to train with them later. It was honestly a guilty pleasure just walking around and relaxing instead of fighting for my life. Dark Soul was overall just an interesting person to talk to, as he seemed to be able to have a rebuttal anything that only CPUs should have to deal with. "What do you mean you understand the prospect of being powered by outside energy?"

"Well, Xemnax does lend Izimoto and I a great bit of power, and expands our abilities. While we train separately from them, we haven't even reached our first maxed level of aura boost power without Xemnax, yet now we have more skill with the power, so technically we are more powerful than our previous selves, it's a bit complicated. That's why even before I began bugging Izimoto to get shares for you to keep you a being, he kept things in Planeptune good, so the faith in you wouldn't fail. We know how it is to lack power. Though all five of us are getting sick of it. I mean Neptune has done nothing to keep her country going, but now that you know how to maintain your state better, you'll be able to fix that, right?" He looked a little sad, as he didn't seem to want to blame me for anything my other half did.

"I will do my best."

He smiled and nodded. "I expected nothing less."

"Now then, which of us goddesses do you like the most?" I asked him, and he paused, and it seemed like he and Izimoto were talking.

"In base form, human form, whatever, we like Blanc the most, but in goddess form we like you the best." 'Hey! They don't like both of us?' 'I understand why they don't like you.'

"Hands in the air!" I turned to an alley, and saw a man with a regular gun. As I was about announce my status as goddess of Planeptune, Dark Soul shook his head and put his hands in the air. I sighed and relented to his antics and put my hands in the air. "Guy, get out your wallet out!" Dark Soul chuckled and reached into his pocket, but I saw him materializing something as he reached in. His eyes glowed, and the thug jumped when his gun flew into Dark Soul's hand, and in turn the robber was pinned to the wall with a sword to his neck and a gun two his head, his hands and ankles restrained by dark bands. "What the hell are you?"

"Doesn't matter, but Purple Heart, call the police."

I nodded as the guy gasped. "I tried to rob the goddess?" Dark Soul merely nodded, and a minute later the police arrived and bowed in respect to me, and questioned how safe I was with Dark Soul. When I was about to scold them Dark Soul shrugged and threw the gun at one of them, and dismissed his blade. We continued walking after that, and ended up at the borders of Planeptune and Lowee when we heard a plea for help. It seemed like a gang was harassing some man, and Dark Soul shook his head.

"You want to just relax and watch while you still can milady?" I nodded, and sat down on a nearby rock. "Hey!" The gang turned, and pointed a wide array of guns at the dark warrior. "Lower your weapons, now."

"Oh yeah big man? Who's gonna make us?" Dark Soul raised his hand, and who I supposed to be the gang leader laughed. "Charlie, give our current client a reason not to leave." One of the guys shot the person they were harassing a bullet to her leg, yet while she screamed, there was no blood, and Dark Soul smirked. "now then, lets give this new client a reason to writhe, Charlie?" The thug raised his gun and shot, but Dark simply activated one of his gauntlets and caught the bullet, crushing it to dust. "Okay, freeze." Charlie shot again, after switching ammo, yet Dark raised a Shadow Ball, and slammed it against the ground, causing the area to be enveloped in dust. I looked at his shadow, and followed it into the air. "Turn him into swiss cheese!" They all shot upward, he dodged each bullet by just side stepping, or I suppose side flying. His shadow vanished, and suddenly one of the men screamed out in pain and collapsed. "Where did the, Charlie, watch out!" Charlie was sent flying by a roundhouse kick to the ribs, and Dark Soul had to dash away when more bullets were fired.

"Boss! He's too fast, we can't get a lock on him!" A scared thug yelled.

"Adam, keep trying to!" Adam had a Shadow Claw grab his face and pull him into dust cloud. He was thrown out hog tied by his own jacket. "Adam! Men, guard yourselves! This bastard's trying to mess with us!"

Dark Soul appeared right in front of the boss. "Am I succeeding?" The man shot, yet Dark ducked and burst back into the dust cloud. 'This is so confusing! Dark Soul was never this sadistic.' 'I feel Izimoto is encouraging him to have some fun, and since he is a dark entity this is his fun.' "The little boy who cried wolf is such a great story..." One of the men turned find Dark Soul standing there, spinning a gun on his finger. "It displays what humans will do when they are annoyed..."

"I've got him!" The rest of the man's group turned, but Dark Soul wasn't there, yet his energy signal was.

"Johnny, don't mess around!" The boss scolded, and turned back.

'Oh my, he is quite the sadist.' I thought to myself, yet I was attracted to this. "Johnny correct?" The thug nodded with his gun raised, yet didn't shoot. "You know being embarrassed does to the brain? It decays it, albeit not much at all... When its people you don't know." What was he doing? 'Probably trying to drive him crazier than normal. "That's why the boy cried wolf again, because his degrading brain still wanted attention, the pride of doing something good. Understand?"

Johnny grabbed Dark's wrist and yelled, "This time! I have his wrist at hand!" The group rushed to find Dark Soul gone again, yet I could still sense his energy in the same place. The boss only shook his head when he saw nothing and turned around. "What are you trying to do? Make them kill me?"

Dark Soul reappeared sharpening his gauntlet claws with a dagger. "Kill you? Ha, you're funny. What happened to the boy who cried wolf?" Johnny opened his mouth, but Dark Soul put a hand up. "Use what I taught you."

"His brain lost so much due to embarrassment that his pride was shattered, and in turn he went silent, until the wolf really came."

"Though what happened when he called?" 'I bet you are finding this so sexy Purple.' No, this psychology lesson honestly had me hooked.

"No one came, and he was eaten."

"Why was that?" Dark asked, circling Johnny, like a predator taunting his prey.

"The boy's village was fed up with his lies, and decided to ignore him."

"You do understand. Now, do think of me as the wolf?" Johnny nodded, and Dark sighed. "No, here." Dark Soul gave Johnny's gun an upgrade, to a tranquilizer. "Fire away, they won't believe you anymore. Right?" Johnny nodded and shot all of the gang members, even the boss, leaving Dark to knock out Johnny. He called the cops, and they picked up the criminals and when Dark Soul explained what happened, they asked me if they should lock him in insane asylum, though I told them no, and if they tried anything one of them would end up mauled without question. They left on that, and Dark Soul took a breath. "Sorry milady, though I did have to exert myself to keep up this dark bullet shield."

"Dark bullet shield?" Dark's eyes glowed again as the bullet that Charlie had shot at the girl came out wrapped in dark energy, and the girl's leg was unharmed.

"Thank you stranger. I'm Gust, a traveling alchemist." I had heard the name Gust before somewhere.

"You're a friend of Noire, correct?" Dark Soul asked, and she nodded. "I'm Dark Soul, and the lovely lady is..."

"Purple Heart. It would be wrong for an alchemist like myself to not know all the goddesses. I wished to go stock up on items here in Planeptune before I was attacked." I nodded with Dark Soul, who's Nep tablet rang to show Rom and Ram.

"Izi... Huh? Ram, I don't know who has Izimoto's tablet, but its someone with X thingies in his eyes."

"Hang up on that thief dummy Rom!"

"No, hang on. Its Dark Soul, transformed Izimoto." Both sisters squished into the camera view and stared at Dark Soul, and when they shook their heads Dark Soul sighed, mouthed sorry to me, and reverted to Izimoto.

"Hold up girls, what's up?" Rom smiled and Ram tried to scowl.

"Can you come over now? Please..." Aw, they wanted him with them.

"Do you mind Milady?" Dark Soul still had influence over Izimoto, as he seemed reluctant to leave.

"Ooh... Izimoto is with Purple Heart? Onee-chan is gonna be mad!" Dark Soul gulped.

"As long as you walk me home, then fine." The girls cheered and I giggled. "He will come soon, okay girls?" They nodded and hung up, muttering something about telling Blanc and Izimoto transformed back into Dark Soul. "Why?"

"Izimoto decided to let me walk you home Milady. Gust, we will drop you off at your specified shop." She nodded, and Dark Soul took my hand, causing a blush to erupt over my face. He flashed me his trademark confident smile, and we began to walk back to the Basilicom. We dropped Gust off quite early, allowing us to just quietly walk down the dimly lit streets, and as if it was some plot a smooth jazz began played as we went by a shop. When we arrived at the Basilicom and he bowed and thanked me for the day. I pecked him on this cheek, and he took flight into the night.

* * *

'Them pro dating skills man! First she doesn't kill you for stealing her first kiss, which was also ours mind you, and then you get a kiss at the end!' 'You did the same on your own with Noire, counterpart.' 'True.' I took over control of the body and again, and rolled in front of Lowee's Basilicom, and stood up to get tackled by Rom, holding my ground, and was finally knocked over by a transformed Ram. Both girls smothered me while giggling and I looked up to find a slightly smiling Blanc. "Off him!" Both of the CPU candidates rolled off me, and Blanc straddled me, and turned over my face in her hands, and when she found the lipstick on my cheek her voice became really soft. "Oh, so you been having fun with Purple Heart? I thought my sisters were lying." I sensed the envious tone behind her words, yet I also sensed a murderous one. "I guess if you treat us for the last two days, I'll forgive you..." Now it was seductive, which I wasn't mad about.

"No problem, but Rom, Ram what do you need?" Ram reverted as Rom pulled out a book. 50 Cents of Bullets!? "No! Give me that!" I grabbed the book and handed it to Blanc who ran off to her room and locked the door. "I'll read another book to you. What else?" Rom showed me the whole Jack Perc series and she handed me the first book. They got on their bed, and I had changed into more appropriate clothes began reading. I did all the male voices and I helped them with the female voices. Four chapters from last, where Rom was supposed voice Annabell I found both sisters cuddled against my arms, and I silently laughed and slipped away to my guest room, which was right in between Blanc's and theirs. I jumped on my bed, let the room cool and slipped into the dream world.

I looked around, and found Dark Soul there, viewing past experiences in this world. "Are you the true Dark Soul or a figment of my subconscious? If you lie, which I will be able to tell I will castrate you."

"If you can tell if I am lying, wouldn't you be able to tell it was me?"

I walked over to Dark Soul and stared down at the scene he paused. "You passed. Why are you paused on..."

"Its the X, see it?" I nodded. "I had no influence over you, and all the while you still had the X, and while it wasn't pure black, it still was the X." I guess that meant that I just tended to lean towards darkness. Cool, but dangerous. "I have to agree. Though as long as I exist you shouldn't topple, as I am pure darkness."

"If you're pure darkness, am I just your host?"

"Ok, no, I am you, just a personification, kinda... No, I wouldn't be... Damn it. Don't question. I'm like the CPU form of the goddess, you, but with amazing power, a more serious yet still your own personality." I buried my face in my hands, and just rolled with it. "Okay, so this world has been more of your dark side, i.e. me, showing itself, and Zorcan mentioned what we assume to have a brother, so if there are two brothers that were gods, I wouldn't believe for a second that they would rule over one world."

"Ever read Greek mythology?"

"They had one world that they could rule over, but even then there are major plot holes for that."

"Really? You two think their speculation is that much of a threat?" Both of us whirled around to find Zorcan, Elsa, and Ariel. Dark Soul summoned two Lights Banes, and I did the same and went into duel gauntlet wielding mode. "Really? Again with this..." I blasted him in the face with a new move called Death's Flash and Dark Soul threw a Death Ball. I then threw the planet at him, summoned some stars and launched them. Dark Soul summoned twenty Jupiters and threw fire, which caused a massive explosion, which became even bigger when I dropped a nuke on it. When the dust cleared, Zorcan, who was still in my visage was taking deep breaths to calm down. "I swear, if it wasn't for him wanting you in his world, and me wanting to keep you as my pawn I would have killed you by now."

"Why'd I figure that? What you want with my dreams?"

"To keep you in the dark."

"Nigga please, I can transform into the embodiment of darkness who is also standing right next to me." Dark waved.

"Then to put you in the light."

"Nigga please, I will be able to transform into the embodiment of light soon enough."

"Sorry to interrupt Master, but Izimoto, are you brave, or just an idiot?" Ariel asked.

"Hah! Your master is weak."

"I punched you through realities, and then through a wall."

"Correction! Into a wall, not through." Ariel and Elsa shook their heads, and Zorcan growled. "TAKE THE BALL!" I threw a fused ball of 100 suns at him, and he roared in anger. Did he pick up my mannerisms too?

As he charged me, Dark intercepted with "Shadow Slice!" It paused the GG, yet I was once again rudely awakened by the god punching me in the face. Though he just woke me up, and didn't send me flying. It was morning already, and when I was about to stand up when I found two CPU candidates using my chest as a pillow, and the rest of me as something hug for warmth as my room was cold. I sighed and shook my head, gently shaking Rom, an idea already taking up my train of thought. When she didn't wake I tickled her neck, and she jumped awake, giggling. I quieted her, and when she reached over to wake Ram, I shook my head.

"What are we doing?" Rom asked, and I put my hand out, and focused extremely hard. 'Dark, how come its so easy for you to open portals, but for me its obviously not?' 'You are a Twilight entity, I am a Dark entity. You are only half dark, so only if you're sure you can do it, open up a portal. Once your skill with your Twilight energy is high enough you can use those portals instead.' Finally the portal opened, and I let Rom slide through first. I entered and found us in the hallway, and I knelt down to Rom's height, who was shaking a little, probably from the sensation of portal traveling. "Are we playing a prank on onee-chan?"

"You got it! Though, only if you want to." She nodded happily, and I explained what I/Dark Soul would do, and what she would do. I transformed into Dark Soul, who patted Rom on the head, before starting to create the dark disguise. In the end, Rom ended up looking like Blanc, yet an angry transformed Blanc, and with some work, Dark even got the voice right!

"Do I really get to yell at Ram?" Rom asked, beaming at me, with Blanc's trademark tooth. I nodded, and she hugged me as I walked off to prepare the second part of our ploy. I called Pierce up, as I had no way to inconspicuously cool the indoor pool.

"Hey, Pierce, one of your special moves is Ice Punch, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I explained what I needed him to do, and he groaned, and hopped out of his bed. He wasn't sleeping with Noire as far as I could see, and for practice opened a dark portal, after a good three minutes. As he hung up and climbed through, activating Ice Punch he asked, "Is this how you get your sick kicks? Terrorizing children?" I shook my head, and he sighed, sticking his ice fist into the water. "Well, I guess this is a form of revenge for how Ram treats others in game?" I nodded he rolled his eyes, the pool like ice water. "Whelp, Imma stay and watch, maybe record. This outta wake me up." He hid behind a beach chair and covered everything but his eyes with a towel.

As I began to walk back to alert Rom to start the plan I called, "What next? A cardboard box oh master of espionage?" I didn't respond, and when I tried to pick up on his emotions he was still calm. Man, he was getting used to my wisecracks. I must talk to Dark on the skill of insults, as I suppose insults were in his division. I told Rom to begin, and activated a side skill that Dark informed I had, becoming intangible. I watched as Rom as White Heart slam the bed with her fist, causing Ram to jump and wake up. Rom yelled at Ram with so much vigor I'm surprised the younger sister if Blanc had it in her, but then I remebered that she was the younger sister of Blanc. After Rom threatened to slice the bed in half Ram ran out, towards the pool. She ran right in and then jumped out transformed screaming about the icy water. I broke out laughing, and Pierce did as well as the CPU candidate flew away. As I wiped a tear, I began to focus on opening a portal, and locked on her energy signal, and opened the portal, so she went flying right in front of us. Ram clung to me, and when Rom, still in her White Heart disguise she hid her face. I dismissed the costume, and Ram went ballistic, about to kill me until the actual Blanc walked out a stomped her foot, and we all froze.

"All of you! ENOUGH!" Her voice was more thunderous than my step father when he was mad at me. I can't believe I still remebered that. She stormed off, yet I didn't risk trying to comfort her, as I knew I would lose my head if I tried, at least at the prime of her rage.

"Hey girls, want to do anything?" I asked the twins, and Pierce flew off after getting his 'wake up call'. They dragged me back to their room, and pointed out a book, and when I was about to check if they wanted me to read it, they flipped through th pages, which were filled with all types of monsters. They stopped at a type of beast called an ice fenrir, and giggled.

"We want you to fight a whole pack of these!" Ram stated, putting the book up to my face proudly.

Just as I was about to argue, Rom gave me such a kawaii face and asked, "Please..." I sighed and nodded, deciding to just do it after their strong conviction. The book said that the monster was located in the icy frost canyons. The girls transformed and flew, while I just took to the air myself, checking stamina bar to make sure I had enough left. We flew over the beautiful continet of Lowee, and soon landed in the canyon. The girls landed by me and reverted, tightening their coats. My clothes literally became cold resistant, with long black plants, and a white jacket with black fake fur outlining the neckline and wrists, and that's when I realized I didn't have Xemnax with me. I groaned in annoyance, yet realized I still had my bracelets. I decided to risk it, and fight a pack of Ice Fenrirs with just my gauntlets. FOR SPARTA! I set searched around, and found a pack of six by the edge of the canyon, and the twis urged me to go. I walked up to the pack and kicked up some snow, getting their attention while also providing cover. As they sniffed I charged up grabbed one by their muzzle, allowing me to realize how big the things were. Not Ancient Dragon big, but big enough to make me question why I was going against six at once. Then I activated my gauntlets and the claws dug into the animals snout, and I flipped it over, yet it was heavy too! Two more Fenrirs charged, yet I threw two Shadow Balls, the beasts dodging the orbs and leaping at me, so I fired a Death Flash, blowing them back with good damage, yet not killing them. The remaining unharmed three stalked me in a circle, true predators sizing up prey. 'Man, I'm really gonna die without being laid once.'

"Ugh, and just when I thought you were going to be more than a worthless pervert." Ariel? As I turned the lead Fenrir came at me with claws extended and with its hot maw expelling hot air as it tried to devour me from above. I caught it, yet I guess I couldn't just bench press (minus the bench mind you) ten thousand pounds of raw fenrir. "Aura Boost dumbass!"

"Don't rush me woman!" Both Rom and Ram were watching silently as I multiplied my power. I ripped the fenrir in half, bottom and top jaw in my grasp as I whipped the other two beasts with the halfs of their Alpha. Just as the halves of the Fenrir turned into pixels the remaining two that I had beat down charged Ram and Rom, and I tackled them both at once, summoning Anti Energy to gain fangs and roared at them. My gauntlets ran out of time, but I stayed as I was and bit one of their necks. It flailed around, trying to remove me, yet in the end that just helped me rip the head off faster. I landed on all fours, and one of the beasts that that I gave a taste of death returned to return the favor. I checked my SP bar, finding that I didn't have much left thanks to my use of Death Flash and Shadow Balls. My Aura Boost was about to disengage, and Rom and Ram were hiding behind me. I turned on a song from my iPod, _Till I Collapse_ by Eminem. As the music pumped through my head phones, I let that power my body, and I went werewolf on another Fenrir. I ripped an ear off, and it snapped at me, fangs sinking into my arms, and blood flowing fast. I sunk my fangs into its back and tore off a chunk and it clawed at me, but I rolled away and used the last of my SP to use Recover. Four vs one, unfair. All four charged at once and I jumped into the air and drop kicked one of them with so much force, it died. Well, I think I had Death Flashed that one. I decided to go for the other one that I blasted and killed it with a chomp to the neck. Ugh, my mouth tasted like pixels, and I went into hand to hand, or hand to claw, and it appeared that this Guy was the toughest. My Aura Boost faded and Till I Collaspe's words rang through my head. _This is your moment, and every single minute you spend, try to hold on to it because you may never get it again._ I had two minutes left until my gauntlets recharged fully, and I tried to transform as I knew I was screwed if I didn't. Nothing happened! 'Dark! What the fuck!?' I asked this to my other half, while dodging an Ice Fang. 'Kinda fighting Zorcan here!' 'He's in there!?' 'No shit!' I summoned more Anti Energy and gained claws myself, slicing at the beast, and ended up killing after savagely mutilating the monster. I reverted the anti energy, getting my morality back. 'DODGE!' Dark yelled, in my head as I turned to the final Fenrir, holding it back with my one good arm, and other bloody arm. I was it holding back just fine, my limits being pushed of course, and suddenly the Fenrir's eyes went dark and smoke flew from its eyes. DAMMIT ZORCAN! I was sent over the edge of the canyon, and both of us free fell. My stamina had recovered a little, and I as I was about to fly a slice came to my chest, and I couldn't fly anymore! I tried one more time yet nothing happened.

"Come on Izimoto, you can't die yet!"

"Elsa, this is not the time!" I growled as I summoned my recharged gauntlets, and shot a chain attached gauntlet into a canyon wall, and I pulled myself back up at a nearly arm snapping pace. The Zorcan enhanced Fenrir latched onto my foot and I did what any pissed of guy would do. I pulled back my broken arm, fill it with all the energy I could, and punched it off me, and sent my gauntlet right through the monster. It burst into dark pixels and I pulled myself all the way back up the canyon. I leaned my broken arm into the snow and took deep breaths. "Thank the author for OP main character status..." Ram and Rom rushed over to me, and Rom began to heal me as I retracted my gauntlets.

* * *

I sensed Izimoto's power drop, though a relaxing drop, but me on the other hand was fighting CFW Brave, who was trying to decapitate me. "Hold still!"

I hit him with an Ice Punch, breaking one of him rocket wings and he went off angles. The four and a half feet tall fighter was a bullet of energy, with the body of a white, blue, and red transformer with Ike's sword, except permanently on fire. He was a fair brawler, letting me get my footing back whenever I tripped over a rock in our battlefield, as I refused to fly, as I knew my spear wouldn't be good to take him on in the air because his sword would have no way to get stuck in the ground. I had to get his other wing down, or else he crazy air routine would only get worse. I decided to distract him, and asked him, "Who hired you?"

"Some chick named Linda, who came up with some random sum of money she was willing to give up for your head!" I stabbed his other wing, and he fell to the ground. Zemyx was quiet, and I hoped he was coming up with a plan. "Kuh, really man? I just had these painted the other day!" He mumbled a couple curses, and as he raised his blade, I raised my hand.

"Hold on, chill. We can be friends, right? I mean, we both know without your wings you are not beating me, right?" He mumbled more things, but nodded. "So, shake on it?" 'Left hand!' Zemyx commanded, and I stuck my left hand out. We shook, and a chip locked into Brave's hand, which soon linked with his inner core system, and his eyes went from yellow to green. We finished our shake, yet suddenly Brave's eyes went from green to shadowy black, and punched me in the chest, and I felt like I lost an ability. His eyes went back to green as he smiled. His Mega Zord form altered so he looked like a fusion of Mega Man, and Zero, with blond short hair. I told him where to find Pirachu and Chain to fix his wings. "What happened?"

"You have lost your ability to fly." What!? "Yeah, whatever he just did deleted that ability. From what I sense, Izimoto lost the ability too." I called up Izimoto and we came up with a place to meet up. He went by portal and I burst off with Dash. I arrived at the drink place, and Izimoto, Rom, and Ram came through a dark portal and his expression matched mine. Pretty damn salty. We went up and got some drinks, and Izimoto paid for it all, to Ram and Rom's delight as they ordered two large hot chocolates. Izimoto and I just ordered lemon tea, and we sat down and sipped until Zemyx interrupted the picturesque setting with, "Ahem, I believe you two have something to discuss."

We nodded explained what lead up to our collective dilemma. His story involved serving the sisters, and a pack of Ice Fenrirs. Mine involved just walking down the street and being attacked. "So, we can't fly like this, but you can still fly while transformed right?" He transformed into Dark Soul and flew into air reverted and gave a thumbs up. I went into Gauntlet Armor mode and took to the air and reverted, Ram and Rom clapping. "Okay, I can't stay like that constant, so no flying for me."

"With an aura output that size stealth with energy sensors around would be impossible, so no permanent Dark Soul for me." Rom smiled happily, and Ram had a lesser scowl on her face. "So, he has my ability of deleting abilities?"

"Got your body too." I answered, finishing off my tea, and placing the cup to the side. It was 1:32, so I still had awhile before I could even consider retiring. I turned back to the other gauntlet wielder who was being pestered by the younger sisters to train with them. That was a surprise, but then I heard that it was prank training, and sighed. "I'm off, gotta get used to traveling by foot." I waved and ran off, dashing through Loween terrain. I ended up at the barrier for Lowee and Lastation, and there was also a ferry for Leanbox nearby. I was a gauntlet wielder of Lady Vert, yet she wasn't my favorite goddess. She was second to Lady Noire, who I decided to visit as I dashed over the border. I knocked over somebody as I dashed and stopped to help the person up. "Sorry ma'am."

"Yeah, you should be!" The woman was wearing a very revealing green top tied right beneath her buxom chest and her stomach was exposed. She had long legs covered by green shorts, right leg covered in a black red lined legging op and left leg bare. Her green combat boots looked well worn, and my eyes wandered back up, yet stopped at her chest. "My eyes are up here you know!" She lifted up my face and I found that she had red eyes similar to Noire, upper back length milky blue hair, and black eyepatch with an glowing red eye capping it. "My name is Lid, and I recognize you as the Gauntlet Wielder of Leanbox, Pierce right?" I nodded, still intrigued by the eyepatch. "Huh, I thought you were the respectful one, but here you come charging for what?"

"I should tell you why because..."

"Well, I'm a warrior too." She crossed her arms, glaring at me.

"Quite the revealing armor for a warrior I must say." Her face lit up with a blush, and she kicked the dirt.

"Well, it's light, yet has great defense where I am protected. I'm a speed fighter anyway, so being lightweight is better than going around in some clunky armor." I smirked, and grabbed her eyepatch, equipping it.

"Nice gear you got here, infa red, thermal sensing, X Ray, and an aura reader." She grabbed at it but I caught her wrist. "Come on speed fighter, catch up." I turned and ran off, not Dashing, just a light sprint. The area was filled with trees, and I had to do a lot of dodging, but my stamina held up. She finally caught up and tackled me, and we ended up rolling down a hill, and when we reached the bottom I pinned her. "Ha!" I sensed a large aura level drop and walk over to us.

"One of my trusted friends and a gauntlet wielder I trust. Sad." I looked up to a smiling Noire, and Lid blushed like mad and struggled to force me off.

"I'm sorry Noire, it's just that this guy stole my gear, and..." I got off her, and rolled my eyes. "Whatever, but thanks." She grabbed her eyepatch, and purposely pulled it off hard.

Noire shook her head and said, "Pierce was going to return your gear you just had to catch him, right?" I gave a thumbs up, and Lid groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Mr. Izimoto is awesome! He actually fought the Fenrirs himself, protected us from them when the attacked, and afterward bought us hot chocolate afterward. He even decided to help us prank Blanc, well we started to prepare for it. We went to the store and bought what we needed, and Mr. Izimoto paid for it. "I actually don't think that Izimoto, is a dummy anymore!" Ram whispered to me.

"Mr. Izimoto was never a dummy, he was a smartie." I whispered back, and Ram rolled her eyes. While we were preparing for our prank on Ram this morning, Izimoto asked me if I liked being Ram's surfboard, sub sandwich, super hero. I think the word he used ment toy, and Blanc called servants that when she was mad. I said no, and he told me to try to be strong on my own, and not take any of Ram's meaness. We went home, and Ram went into distract onee-chan. I showed a disguised Izmito to Blanc's bookshelf, and he filled it with mustard and ketchup. He swapped out the books with dark replicas, as he said he didn't want to die by onee-chan. We snuck back out, and Izimoto pet my head gently, and I leaned into it. "Onii-chan, do you think I'm Ram's sub sandwich?"

He looked at me confused, and said, "Before I answer your question, why did you call me brother?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Do you mind?"

"No, but I'm not your brother." That was true, but I lowered my head.

"B-But if you marry Blanc you are onii-chan, right? I, I read about that in a book." He flinched, but nodded and I swayed back and forth. "Though can I call you onii-chan right now?"

He smiled, and patted my head once more. "Sure, onee-chan." I smiled, and hugged him, and he hugged back. Ram came out giggling, and Mr. Izimoto asked, "Ram, about how long until she goes for a new book?"

"Three minutes at the most."

"Okay then, both of you take this and go buy a video game, one for each of you." He handed us just enough credits for any new games, and maybe a bundle of older ones. "Don't come back until I say so, okay?" We nodded, and as Ram turned to walk off, Mr. Izimoto knelt down to me. "If Ram is mean at all, fight back. Just because she is your sister, doesn't mean she owns you, okay?" I nodded, yet Mr. Izimoto frowned. "Onee-chan, promise." We locked pinkies and shook, and I ran after Ram.

We made our way to Video Go, and I saw the game I wanted, and Ram saw two video games she wanted. I picked up the game I wanted, Tales of You: Flute of Space. "Rom, put that game down, we are buying the games I want!" I shook my head, and hugged my game to my chest, and checked my pocket for the credits Izimoto gave me. "What do you mean no?"

I gulped and said, "No, you aren't getting the money onii-chan gave me."

"Onii-chan? What? Do you like him more than me now!?" Ram stomped her foot, yet I stood my ground. I pictured Mr. Izimoto next to me, and shook my head firmly. "Then listen to me!" I shook my head again, and I felt power buttons enter my eyes.

* * *

I finished reading 50 Cents of Bullets, still surprised that the main character took nine bullets and still survived. I stretched out and rather than getting another book immediately I just laid down and swung my feet around in the air. I let my mind wander around the things I liked, reading, writing, and peace. Then to things I was unsure about as I rolled over on my bed and picked up my laptop. As he goddess of Lowee I could check whoever did quests where. I looked up Pierce Armega, and found he was constantly doing quests in Lastation, which honestly didn't surprise me. We'd had a heated debate on which was better, large axes or smaller axes, and it involved some bloodshed, but other than that I was sure I could label him as a friend. I searched up Izimoto Arcoga, and the guy came highest here to my surprise, just barely beating Planeptune. "Huh, I knew the guy was nice, but not this much." Izimoto was a sword fighter, so I didn't relate to him as much as Pierce, and I understood why he did seem to spend a good chunk of his time in Lastation conversing with Noire. Though he spent an unrealistic amount of time here for not really a mercenary who constantly landmass jumps. I sensed Rom transform and jumped up. It was more so like **my** transformation than her own. I figured she was about to teach Ram a lesson, so I remained n my room, although since I was up I might as well grab a book. I walked over to the bookshelf, yet something seemed off. My senses were on high thanks to Rom, and last I checked my books didn't radiate darkness. I picked up a pencil and threw it at one of the books, and it exploded into ketchup and mustard. I was about to yell for my sisters, but then I realized they couldn't manipulate darkness, only one gauntlet wielder could. I also happened to sense that gauntlet wielder outside my door, and holding another thing that radiated darkness, probably a weapon of some sort. I was about to kill him, and then feed him to an Ice Fenrir, but I figured that he would have predicted that move. I looked over to the messed up bookshelf, and found that he removed all my actual books, none of them there. I put a hand on my hip and tapped my foot, trying to come up with a plan and rid my face of the blush that took over it when I considered his courtesy. There were still more mustard and ketchup filled books on the shelf, and I grinned evilly as the plan finished constructing.

I put on the most sing song voice I could as I opened the door to ask, "Izimoto, could you come read with me, please?" I didn't even see shock on the warrior's face, and whatever he was holding vanished, so he simply nodded and walked on in. Great actor for a person who's best talent was killing things. "Here, you don't have to go that far, I'll help." He flinched yet before he could do anymore I picked him up and launched him into the bookshelf. It exploded, and I hid behind my bed to avoid being condimented. When the blast faded Izimoto was covered head to toe in red and yellow, and I laughed. "Well then, Mr. Hot Dog, how did you like your own toppings?" He struggled to laugh, as his throat was filled too.

Then the door burst open to reveal the that little bitch. "Ga-thunk! Ga-thunk! Abnes, savior of children here reporting in the wrecked room of the child CPU White Heart!" As I was about to go berserk, Izimoto beat me to it. The room began to shake as his aura went from silver to black and they condiments blew off him, and a column of darkness enveloped him. His attire was different, his aura output was higher than any of the CPUs, and his X pupils were glowing vibrantly. His attire was a tuxedo, nothing out of the ordinary until you realized it was blood red and radiating so much darkness that even the gathunker took notice. "What just happened..."

"OUT!" Dark Soul raised his sword, which was actually now a whip blade adorned with spiky chains, which the mere sight of made me shiver. "NOW!"

"Make me!" I thought every time someone pissed me off it was the biggest mistake of their lives, but it seemed an angry Dark Soul was much worse. Dark Soul grinned, yet it was filled with malice, and evil intent and his eyes glowed the cameras blew up. Dark restraints held Abnes in the air and Dark wrapped his spiked whip blade around her in a cocoon of sorts, tightened it, and I heard her muffled screams of agony. He opened the window and he threw her so fast she may just die. He grabbed the cameramen by their necks and threw them after her. Just I thought I could relax and scared transformed Ram came on in and hid behind me.

"Onee-chan! Rom is trying to kill me!" As I was about to question her, transformed Rom came in with two axes, looking very angry even by my standards. When Rom saw me she reverted and went over to Dark Soul who dropped his sword and hugged her.

"Nice job, Rom, you fought back!" Rom happily nodded, and Dark Soul reverted. After explaining what happened Rom got off free, and Ram was punished. My room was cleaned, yet the explosion of condiments messed up the air conditioning, so my room was very cold once it got to nighttime. I walked out my refreezing room, and decided to look for another room to sleep in. I opened my sisters door, and found that their bed was full with a giant dark replica of Izimoto, causing me to smirked. He out pranked the queens of pranks. I walked out, and realized that the only other bedroom in the Basilicom was Izimoto's. The servants had separate homes, so I sighed and dug my toe into the ground. It would be so awkward to sleep with him, but I'd rather be comfortable than icy. I opened Izimoto's door and found the warrior's room to be cool, yet better than my own so I climbed onto his bed and snuggled against him. Warm and comforting, and his faint heartbeat was a nice rhythm to fall asleep too, so I did.

* * *

Ugh, dream world again. Better than nightmares, yet usually Zorcan popped up and punched me in the face by the end of it. I found Dark Soul there again, except this time he was tinkering with a cage and Pierce was there too. Wait what? "Portal." Dark said while not looking at me as he punched the cage again.

"How did you jump dreams?"

"This is the dream realm, a weird warped reality where all heads are connected, yet a realm none the less, so I, or we can open portals around the area, despite it being quintillion times bigger than Gamindustri itself, maybe more. Now help me break this containment unit." He hit it with a Death Ball with no results. I put a hand to the containment unit, trying to sense whatever was held inside, and found a being similar to Dark Soul, yet somehow opposite. "Yeah, Light Soul is trapped in there, and no matter how many Energy Cannons Pierce fires we cannot seem to open the cage, or destroy it."

"Well, Zorcan sealed it, and even as strong as we are we are still mincemeat compared to him, and the only reason your cage broke was because Xemnax was sealing you and he stopped. Also, no offense to this version of me, but I don't need him at the moment Dark, you are strong enough." The being in the cage shook it in what I supposed was anger and I sighed. "Wait a mount, I can transform into Souls, but does that mean the other gauntlet wielders can too?"

"Yeah, do I turn into Green Soul or something?" Pierce asked, giving up on nuking the cage.

"Well, no. At least not without another Soul lending their power. There is only supposed one Soul per universe."

"Universe?" I asked.

"Yes, you know the separate dimensions. The Hyperdimension, the Ultradimension, and Hyperdevotion Dimension."

"Shit, I'm having a headache, yet somehow not causing an earthquake. So there are Souls there too? Well, other versions of me?"

"Hard to say, as you noticed in the games there are similarities, but like there is no Plutia native to this world, or the Hyperdevotion world, also the whole fact that while those realities are similar, you two and the rest of HDG wielders are from a completely different reality. You need to talk to Blanc about the whole multiverse theory, as that is not that well known from me. Pierce?"

"I'm not from this world. That's the best I got. By the way, ran into Lid today."

"I know you're not the finest blade in cavalry but you ran into a lid?"

"The person dumbass!"

"I knew that." Both Dark Soul and Pierce shook their heads. I shrugged and decided to ask Dark Soul this. "Why am I the Soul than, I never had influence over dark and light or anything extra ordinary about me."

"Like how Neptune lost her power to transform when she went to the Ultradimension, the dimensions as far as I know affect travelers. Lets say your power was sleeping inside you, and coming to this dimension was like a wake up call, like the other gauntlet wielders, except the power was much greater than the others, which is why you got the Twilight Soul Gauntlet. It was a subtext that matched the actual text."

"For a person with great sleeping power inside him, he sure can't bust open a simple mind cage." Pierce quipped, yet since I knew it wouldn't do much in this worldI didn't blast his face off. "I need to switch my moves, give me a second." I did the same, and chose a dark move set, with Shadow Slice, Dark Pulse, Outrage, and stuck with Shadow Ball. "Anyway, I think its about time we wake up, wouldn't you say?"

"We've here for only about nine minutes." I stated, and Pierce laughed.

"Nine hours IRL pal, a minute in a controlled dream is an hour back in the waking world. Later." He closed his eyes and faded, and Dark Soul kicked me out too.

I found my hand on something really soft and smooth. A pillow never felt this smooth before, even the fancy Gamindustri pillows. I ran my hand along the surface, and found fabric. I turned over to find Blanc up against me, and my hand on her thigh. Either I was the luckiest guy in Lowee at the moment, or the one closet to his painful demise at the moment. Strangely, I was fine with either. Oh goddess, I'm starting to sound like Tekken. I tried to stand up without waking her up, but the second my feet hit the ground the door burst open to reveal the twins. "What? Onii-chan is sleeping with onee-chan?" Ram asked, dragging the replica I, well Dark made.

"I, I thought onii-chan liked sleeping with us." Rom looked really sad, and Blanc woke up and focused her gaze on them.

"Wha...?" After a long explanation of what Blanc did over breakfast both of the sisters decided to go play with Peashy in Planeptune for the day, and Blanc gave all the servants a day off. We stood there standing together, making sure that my portal worked. I wasn't getting much better at it, as it still took a good three minutes to even open, but Blanc was impressed. "Nice work for a person who should be controlling Twilight energy."

"Hey, I unlocked Dark Soul first, so I have to get used to his powers first."

She swayed a little, and looked up at me. "Fine then, lets train your powers then." We walked to her training room, and she summoned a hammer instead of an ax. "Okay, without Xemnax you cannot summon a weapon, but yesterday when you played your prank I sensed you holding something that radiated a darkness similar to the other objects you can make. Could you show me?" I decided to, after getting over the shock that she could sense my dark replicas with ease. I focused on an image of Lights Bane and I felt the hilt form. Dark Soul could do it, so it wasn't that hard to do and the blade finished. I hit the blade on my knee and it flickered, but still stayed. "Interesting, let us begin." Blanc ran at me and I knew this blade was good enough to block a CPU, and ducked the blow to kick her back ten feet, used Dash to get up to her a stabbed at her leg. She didn't flinch and hit me with the hammer, and I couldn't recover in midair anymore so I rolled a few times before getting my footing back, and tried to open a portal. It was close range, so it formed faster and I rushed through it, stabbing her hammer hand and she punched me in the jaw. I tried to put up a dark shield, yet it broke in one punch, and the next one came to my forehead. I landed on my feet, and checked my head for blood. Yep, there was blood. She was the strongest goddess I suppose for... I looked up at her chest. Reasons. "You bastard!" What? Could she read my mind too?! I had to use my sword to block this one, and my blade stayed solid. She summoned her hammer, ignoring her bleeding hand and she slammed my sword so hard that it shattered. I growled in anger and as she pulled back another swing I formed a shield, and maintained it from the hit, breaking out in sweat and the blood mixed, blocking my vision. I still charged and pushed her back, and summoned another sword, my stamina bar going away fast, and health was at 90 percent. I sliced at her once more, yet she sidestepped and knocked me out with a hammer swing.

"Ugh, I can't believe I had to carry this dolt." I opened my eyes to find Blanc finishing wrapping a bow tie bandage around my head, and then she got off me.

As she began to put the bandages away I said, "Hold it, you're still bleeding."

She stopped and turned to me, her trademark deadpan look. "So?"

"So this." I made her sit down and I wrapped up her hand and awkwardly lifted up her leg and wrapped that up too, and other than a little blush her expression stayed the same. I returned the bandages to her dresser and sat back down with her, and I realized how cold her room was. I didn't mind this, but she was obviously holding back a shiver to look strong. "Stop faking Blanc, you're cold."

She growled, but angrily admitted, "Yeah, you gonna mock me for..." I pulled her in close and just tried to share my warmth. At first she jerked around in my hold though I stayed firm and she relaxed. After that she pulled away for second and took a breath. "Thanks, but I'd rather we do something else than just hugging for warmth."

"Let me read some of your writing then." She blushed deeply and looked away embarrassed.

"Its terrible, you don't want to..."

"I do, come on. It has to be better than this story, right?" She sighed, and made her way over to her bookshelf, and gave me one of her originals. We sat against the headboard of her bed, Blanc on top of me. I began reading, actually engrossed in the story. As I got halfway through the book Blanc stopped me and asked how it was. "Its really good Blanc, why don't you sell a lot of books?"

"The reasons why everyone says they don't like it is because of how complex the plot is, and they don't want to think that hard to figure it out."

"That's stupid. Let me finish this, and we can talk about it, any questions either of us have, okay?" She nodded, and I finished the book. The rest of the day went on like this, I finished her books and we talked, and I didn't mind it at all. Before we both knew it, the day was over, and we had fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 7: New Character Spam!

I woke up to find Lid by me. Wait, what the hell? Last thing I knew she hit me in the face with a grenade for robbing her and then running off, leaving me wanting to blast her face off. The week off was over, and I had trained my ass off, alone though in Planeptune because Xemnax and Lady Histoire requested me too. I had been filling in those requests far too often as of late because of Neptune being lazy. Even when I was working for Arfoire she made me do it, as she wanted to see the almighty Purple Heart suffer, not a weak Neptune. Only reason I did this for so long is because of empathy, but I was running low on that emotion. Before I woke Lid I checked my email to find that the request I had put in to Chian and Pirachu was complete. I'm sure someone like Lid wouldn't sleep with a guy like me without a reason, so I simply reached behind and grabbed part of her to shake her awake. She moaned. I turned around to see that I had grabbed her breast, which was as big, if not a little bigger than Lady Vert's. She woke and tried to slap me, yet I blocked the anticipated move. "I can't believe Lady Noire trusts you even though you just groped me in the morning!"

"Well I didn't know I'd have you sleeping in my bed!" She had no counter and I told her to get showered and ready to roll. I did, checking my battle suit which was camoed into regular clothes at the moment. Lid came out in usual her very revealing attire, and that reminded me. "Why the heck were you in my bed?"

She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Lady Noire requested me to keep an eye on you since she would be busy again and you while normally nice, she said that if anything pissed you off, the whole land would feel your fury." Huh, she wasn't wrong. If that rat angered me I would use him as a forced kamikaze bomber, electrocuted by my Lightning Punch. Lid snapped her fingers to bring me out of my violent fantasies. I bet after this all the gauntlet wielders would be considered insane. I checked for Zemyx, who was still half asleep as I began to leave through the door.

"Come on, I have a thing to pick up." She followed behind me, and we walked down the Lastation streets, texting Izimoto to tell him to pick up his new gear. We arrived at Chian's factory, and I found human Brave helping out. "Hey! Ra-Pirachu I mean, you sent me a message that my board was done, right?"

Chain walked up instead, taking her oily gloves off. "The rat you speak of is busy with the finishing Twilight touches on Izimoto's board, but yours is right here." She pulled out a green flamed designed skateboard with areas to lock my feet in in case things got too fast.

"Really? A skateboard?" Lid asked, rolling her eyes.

"You can also have someone ride with you, Pierce. And hello Lid, maybe you should see why this is no normal skateboard." I thanked Chian and she winked at me as we shook hands. We left the shop and I hopped on, and Lid grabbed onto my shoulders. I began to push around Lastation, the lack of friction on the custom wheels allowing me to go about three times faster than I should be able to. Lid grabbed onto my waist and held on tight, and I decided to test the mixer. I choose my Dash ability and burst off twenty times faster than my dash, and Lid buried her face in my back and we went bursting through Lastation. I decided to get some quests done in Planeptune and made a sharp turn, Lid nearly cutting off my blood circulation. After emptying the fuel tank of my stamina bar we were at Planeptune and I found Izimoto and Nepgear there.

"Hey, Arcoga." Both of them turned, I found that Izimoto was holding his new board. It was a mix of black, white, and silver flame designs, and it also appeared it was recently used as his stamina bar was refilling as well. "Overusing your new gear Izimoto? You just got it."

Izimoto his eyes. "Dude, you are no better. Is that bar refilling faster than mine?"

I rolled my eyes and cracked a smile. "Hey Gear."

She smiled back and said, "Hello Mr. Pierce, your Nep Pad is ringing." I picked up and found an angry Uni on the other end.

"Where are you?" Her voice was shaking, though not with sadness, but rage.

"Planeptune."

"Come back over here please, and is Nepgear by chance with you?"

Nepgear came into the camera view. "Well, I'm with Izimoto right now."

"Both of the gauntlet wielders? Aw..." She actually sounded sad, so I checked my stamina bar and found it full.

"Don't worry..." 'Call her onee-chan.' I held back my sigh, and finished with, "Onee-chan. I'll be there quick." She blushed at onee-chan, nodded and hung up. "I suppose she wants you too Gear, so come on."

She grabbed my arm and hit me with the puppy eyes. "Can... Can you call me onee-chan too?"

Izimoto began snickering, and I resisted flipping him off and answered with, "Sure onee-chan, let's..."

"Hello? I'm still here you know!" Lid pointed out, and I scratched the back of my head. Oh lord I was becoming more anime than ever. Then I noticed Izimoto was just standing there, amused.

"Izimoto, take care of our new party member will you?"

"You dumping the hot girl on me? Not mad." Lid huffed, yet went over to Izimoto.

"Don't let her die though, you know why." Izimoto smirked. 'What? Want to lay one of Lastation's generals later?' 'Zemyx, if you can, cut off this mans connection to my head.' 'No wai...' 'Done.' 'Thanks. Wait a sec, you could do that all along?' 'Yep.' 'Why didn't you...' 'Plot.' 'Dammit.' Nepgear hopped on my board, and we went riding back to Lastation. We both shared a foot lock so Nepgear didn't have to hold onto me as we went. She just threw her hands to her side, leaning left and right and making airplane noises. This reminded me that she still was childish despite her appearance and formal way of acting. We arrived in front of the Lastation's Basilicom, and found Uni waiting outside holding her rifle. "Onee-chan," dammit Izimoto, "whatcha doing?"

She smiled at me, and fixed her hair after throwing me her rifle, and its warmth was indicating recent use. "Oh, nothing. Just relaxing after sending off your new fangirls with a bang or two." I checked the gun and found an empty fifteen bullet case. "Or fifteen..."

I ruffled her soft hair, and she giggled. "Semantics huh?" She nodded, and Nepgear turned red and looked miffed.

"What did you need?" I laughed a little, yet recomposed myself.

"Yeah, what'd you call for?"

"Um... oh yeah. Do you know what sis does in her room?" Cosplay. I had watched the anime twice, and this episode was my favorite, so hell yeah! Couldn't tell her that though, so I shrugged. "That's why I wanted you to bring Nepgear. You still have that wireless camera?"

"Yes."

"We can use that!"

"Wait, who said we? You two are immortal, I can die."

"We can live forever, but we can die, like you. Have you aged at all since you got here?" Uni asked, and I thought about it. No, I still had to shave every once and a while, but my body had stayed the same without growth or anything. I shook my head. "Exactly. Come on!" We made our way to Noire's office, and had to hide from Kei, who looked all around except for the ceiling, which had two transformed CPU candidates up against it, and four holes where I was hanging from with my spear equips. She walked by and we dropped down, finally arriving at Noire's office. I heard nothing from in there, and we walked on in.

* * *

'Purple, get rid of the images of him in my head!' I told my other half, although not really minding the moments where Dark Soul was being funny or sadistic. Oh sweet Nep, was I a... a... Mashochist? No, that was only when I liked pain inflicted on myself, right? Right! Confirm readers!

"Neptune, are you even paying attention?" Noire asked, and I sat up in my chair.

"Please tell me you weren't day dreaming about a certain Soul were you, Neptune?" Ugh, Blanc. I still couldn't believe Izimoto's intrests would lie with such an, undeveloped girl. "What the hell were you just thinking Neptune!?" 'Vert help us, or you Neptune.'

"Calm down Blanc, the gauntlet wielders are of discussion anyway, so what should we do with them?"

"Thunder Tits I swear if you dare try to do anything to Izimoto I let my little sisters milk you dry!"

"Chill out, Blanc. We all trust the gauntlet wielders we have are trustable. It seems that even the ditzy Neptune, or at least Purple Heart has taken intrest in Dark Soul." Noire! How could she? 'Fire back, I won't stop you.'

"Oh really Ms. Loner? Are you going to be Mrs. Loner soon because of all the time you and Pierce spend _working_ together!" Noire gasped on the other end. "I bet you love his Energy Cannon at max!"

"Well you listen here Ms. Lazybones, I bet both of your halves would like to take Izimoto's full power Aura Cannon to your face, just as much as Vert over there wishes Pierce would motorboat her!"

"Ms. Tsundere how dare you! You cannot say a thing after you summoned both of them to that Joke Chapter!"

"That's not even cannon!" I yelled, and both of them growled.

"It happened didn't it?" Vert asked.

"Girls, girls, relax..."

"SHUT IT BITCH!" The three of us yelled at an amused Blanc.

"Who you calling a dog you whores!?"

"Onii-chan, should we interrupt?" P-ko? I turned around to find Peashy on Izimoto's head looking at me upside down, Rom and Ram holding hands with Izimoto and I think her name was Lid standing behind him.

"Naw, this is too funny, amiright Pierce?" Pierce? I looked at all the other peoples views in the call. I found Pierce with Nep Jr. and Uni standing behind Noire.

"I have to agree it is better than what's on TV these days, but the girls and I found something of importance. All of you, get over here fast as possible, Zemyx needs Xemnax's help on this one."

"You mean I've been spied on!?"

"Yeah, there has been a camera planted in your room for at the very least three months." 'That Xemnax sure has a way of being nonchalant.' 'Well he is the neutral gauntlet Neptune.' 'Don't sass me.'

"Well it does make sense. Noire is everybodies favorite tsundere goddess." I snickered to myself, but Noire seemed all to focus on killing who ever had spied on her.

"Xemnax, can you guide us to the location of the pervert?"

"Of course, Zemyx, have you installed the coordinates?"

"Done. Pierce and I will take the goddesses to the main entrance of the hideout." Pierce nodded. "Izimoto will take the goddess candidates to the only alternate exit. Move." The gauntlet manifestations become gauntlets again and the wielders groups won't separate paths. 'This'll be fun.'

* * *

I lead the goddesses, following Zemyx's instructions. 'Pierce, do you sense that?' 'Yeah, it's another gauntlet wielder, though why would he be with Anonydeath?' 'No clue, though let's bust in.' I raised my hands and the goddesses stopped. I kicked down the door, well not down, but right into the new wielder. He sliced if in half with a purple blade, and he was wearing armor that concealed his face, but it wasn't Gauntlet Armor.

"Ugh, Percival. How many times have I told you not too... Oh my they arrived as you said they would. Sooner than expected though." Anonydeath! Sad thing was, he was my favorite villain.

"How many times have I told you it's Percy, Death?" The I suppose Purple Gauntlet Wielder asked, lowering his blade.

"27, encounting, but..."

"ENOUGH!" Oh yeah, Noire was a thing. She jumped in front of me, blade drawn. "What information were you trying to steal from Lastation? If you tell, I will lessen your punishment!"

"Oh, my Lady Noire-chan..." That voice for him always pissed me off though, and Zemyx gave me Green End when the wielder lifted his sword. "I only stole the best information I could..." Here it comes. Everyone tensed, from goddess to wielder, weapons primed and ready to fire like a hot mixtape. "This!" So many photos of Noire in certain cosplay outfits appeared in HD, and even one of her nude... I threw my spear at it and it exploded.

"Shit man! That was my favorite!" The wielder, you know what, I'll just call him Percy charged me, and Zemyx summoned another spear just in time for me to block.

Despite our heated clash that was giving off so much aura energy that even a person that couldn't sense aura would notice, all the goddesses were staring at the pictures. "Such a risqué hobby for a goddess..." My lady commented, and I growled kicking Percy back.

"Stoaway Stars, huh Noire? That's sad..." Shut ya fucking mouth Neptune.

"Noire as a Dominatrix? I can't see it." I think Lady Noire and I snapped at the same time. She transformed and I Aura Boosted, she took on Anonydeath and I got ready to murk Percy when Izimoto appeared perched on one of the catwalks, sniper at hand. Though not for long as he was soon replaced by Dark Soul, armed with bullets. Shields formed around Anonydeath and Dark Soul growled.

"Lady Black Heart, help Pierce! I have Anonydeath!" I didn't need the help, I had broken his armor to reveal a guy with brown hair with a purple highlight, murky green eyes, and freckles right above his nose. He was about five nine, so I was three inches taller, but he still put up a good fight. "Never mind, help me break the shields!" Black Heart nodded and began swinging at the shields, and Dark Soul began sniping vertexs in the shields.

"Your name is Pierce correct?" I nodded and stabbed at him. "As you heard my name is Percival, Percival Quinn." He stopped battling, and dismissed his blade. "My gauntlet, well she is..."

"Ionna at your service Pierce Armega. Hello Zemyx, your hacking abilities will not be needed at the moment. We have it all planned out."

"She is correct. We have convinced Anonydeath out of working for Rei Ryghts, as we showed him the anime. Also who he gets killed by Noire at the end of it." I gave him a skeptical look. "I may have had Ionna edit it a little bit."

"Even without Anonydeath Rei still has the schematics for the Share making machine, so if she gets someone like Ganache wrapped around her finger we still could be in big trouble." I pointed out.

"Yes, but Rei is smart enough to realize that her design is untested, and Peashy is her original test subject. Though only Anonydeath has the stuff that will make her forget Neptune." Zemyx cut in.

"Anonydeath is not one to get things wrong, and according to his calculations as long as she feels familial connection to someone she will remain unaffected even if she gets the drug. Though also concerning his calculations Rei has 83% chance of still getting what see wants. The gun battery has already been ordered, and is soon to be placed on the island."

"With the fact that Ms. Ryghts most likely has the GG..." Ionna began.

"His name is Zorcan."

"Zorcan on her side, her chances of succeeding are 100%."

"So the only way to stop the tree from growing, is to destroy the seed correct?" Zemyx asked.

"Of course, which would technically mean aborting Cyan Heart before she gets strong enough to pose a threat." Percy stated.

"Anyway we could convince Rei to stop?" I asked.

"Ms. Rei of course, but the separate concious of Cyan Heart would try to kill you. Not even solid proof would convince her. She is insane to put nicely."

"To put it in our terms she fucking crazy and ready to do whatever to get what she wants." I translated.

"Anonydeath in culmination with the newly changed Pirachu and CFW Brave would be very helpful. Though the okama my be edited like Brave needed to be. Pierce, we understand the situation, and are ready to help. We shook, and I made Zemyx link our thoughts. 'You think he fell for it Ionna?' 'Definitely, if we had to fool Dark Soul we must have had to act more natuarlly.' 'Pierce should believe us though, those calculations are true, but once I get his gauntlet I should be able to run and get the other ones."

"Zemyx, are the chips ready?" I asked my gauntlet, which produced two data chips. I threw the one for Ionna at her, and it sunk into her shelling. Then the shields were broken down and the pictures deleted by Dark Soul, Black Heart, and Xemnax. I launched the other chip, and it lodged into Anonydeath's armor. Zemyx activated the software, and Quinn and Anonydeath screamed in agony. "Ionna will self destruct if you don't join us Percy, and your suit will implode then explode if you don't reform permanently. Even you do these things you must stay loyal to them, as you cannot remove them, you can check you new schematics."

"He is right." Anonydeath answered, but his voice was full masculine now. "What did you do?!"

"The chip also changed your voice box, okama, accept it. Ionna, can you confirm the same?" 'He didn't really do it, right Ionna?' 'No, it's confirmed. The chip is part my datascape now.' 'There goes our plan.' 'I have to respect Pierce more now, he is smarter than we deduced.'

"Yes, sadly. Fine, we join you Pierce and Izimoto."

"Yes, I join you as well. Sadly I learned that this chip has attached itself to me as a person, so I cannot simply replace my suit. Good game Mr. Armega, good game." I shook with him, and them with Percy.

* * *

I reverted and and lowered myself from my perch, and Xemnax came back to my arm. "Well then, I don't know about you all, but this day has been quite productive. We have a new gauntlet wielder, the Purple Gauntlet I'm guessing, a new ally that will self destruct if he betrays, and got some fanservice. Eventful chapter, huh guys?"

"I thought your weapon at the moment was guns, not a hammer." Pierce said, and I chuckled. I walked out the back door, and found the girls with Lid how I had left them. Lid threw my board at me, and I caught it then Peashy who tackled me too. I laughed and placed her a top my head.

"Hey little cub, how are you?"

"Rawr!" We both laughed, yet I heard something.

"OUT OF THE WAYS!" I looked up just in time to see Plutia before she crashed into me, sending me into a wall. "Thanks for being my landing pad stranger." Peashy had dodged, and was laughing so hard that I laughed a little, after making sure my neck wasn't broken. "Who are you..." She was either drunk or sleepy, as she kept slurring her words.

"I'm Izimoto Arcoga."

"I'm Plutia, nice to meet..." She fell asleep. I wish I could do it that fast, but I just picked her up in my arms. When everyone stepped out together, I held out Plutia like a big fish.

"We have someone new, and I have a feeling we should honor her in Planeptune, you know, for the LOLz."

At night IF, Pierce, Percy, and I cooked up some dinner. I made IF make some eggplants that I could disguise. "Toast to the new goddess of Planeptune, Plutia!" I raised my cup, sitting with the other wielders, and our gauntlets had manifested. Oh, Ionna wore a coat just like Zemyx and Xemnax, except she had heels and she had brown purple highlighted hair like Percy, but her eyes were purple.

"Compa, it's not like I'm not the goddess anymore! You act like I just died or something!"

"Though milady, Plutia is the goddess of Planeptune, just not this one." Percy pointed out, sipping his ice water.

"So, if that's the truth, who do you serve? Neptune or Plutia?" Pierce asked, drinking his Nep Bull as he said he wanted to stay energized during this.

"Good question..."

"Oh, Mr. Percy... Please serve me... We can be good friends, and I'll make a doll out of you!" Plutia offered, smiling at Percy yet I think the three of us new that if she transformed into Iris Heart we would most likely be rag dolled by her, except maybe Dark Soul.

"No Percy, you are the gauntlet wielder of this Planeptune!" The three of us laughed, and the gauntlet sprits rolled their eyes. "Anyway, let's eat!" I had made a whole ton of meat, chewing down with he other gauntlet wielders, and Peashy, not one to be left out tried to keep our pace.

"More meat onii-chan!" I cut her a big piece and returned to my devouring session. We fighters need to eat a lot, so Micheal Phelps can go eat one. "Plut, can you transform like onii-chan and me?"

"Onii-chan and I Peashy." I corrected, and she stuck her tongue out, taking some of my meat. In turn I robbed her of some of her soda. She then bit me and I gave her a noogie.

"Yes, I can... Though my friends tell me not to... I don't know why..." The wielders and their gauntlets gulped. We knew why. Though Plutia turned to me, still smiling. "Mr. Izimoto, are you a god? I never knew of another person that could tramsform other than the goddesses." She didn't sound sleepy anymore, and I was scared.

"Uh, no. I'm a Soul, I guess. I can transform into multiple versions of Dark a Soul only at the moment."

"Is there a mean or mad form?" She asked, her eyes wide open, and I nodded. "Yay... Maybe I can meet him some..."

"EWW! Izimoto, you did this! You disguised the eggplant as pudding! I hate you!"

"Go ahead, Dark Soul and I are two different people." I shot back, drinking some of my apple juice. Histoire suddenly went rigid and began to sink down. "Up, I got her." I placed her on my head and guided her to the Sharicite room. "Any second now..." The other Histoire, smaller than ours appeared. "Hello Histoire, do you know me?" The hologram image of the alternate universe raised a finger and went rigid herself.

Suddenly they both reanimated, and turned to smile at me. "Yes, I do know you Izimoto. I suppose Plutia arrived safely?" We nodded. "Good, then now I know why you immediately knew how to answer my call. Anyway, I did not send Plutia over to retrieve Peashy, or Yellow Heart."

"You didn't?" I asked.

"No, I didn't even send her over myself. I found a note by someone named Zorcan." Bastard! "I cannot even open a portal for them to return, something is blocking me." I explained the concept of the GG to both Histoires, who nodded. "That's all I have for now, so thank you to taking care of Plutia." The call ended, and Histoire took a breath.

"Thanks for the help Izimoto. Good night. All of you." I turned to find everyone standing there watching, and I cut my way through to go to sleep.

It was a normal dream for once, with no Dark Soul, no gods, no nothing. Just a blank space for me to paint. I summoned boxing gloves and a one million pound bag. I began slugging it, no goal in mind. It was fun to not have to worry about anything for a while, just relax, just be human. I, I kinda forgot how that was, just human. Life for me now was training to survive, beating dangerous enemies, and being a protecter. Back where I came from, without many details I could tell that I was the protected. I could remember being constantly being insulted about my dead original family, and how it was all my fault. It was all my fault... It was all my fault! I punched the bag harder, and harder, that sentence playing over and again in my head. I summoned Anti Energy and roared as I ounched then bag flying. I stopped, taking breaths. My fangs cut my tongue, and I watched the blood hit the ground. Why was I flipping over this? I'm twenty now, that was twelve years ago, I shouldn't be so salty. It was the truth maybe, was that why? It was my fault, that's why it haunted me. I woke up at that thought, and found Peashy on me, and I smirked.

I blew wind into her ears, and she groaned. "I don't want vegetables..." I tapped the back of her head, blew into both of her ears, and tapped once more and her eyes snapped open. "Aw... Do I have to get up?"

I rubbed noses with her. "Only if you want breakfast." She hopped up and went to shower and get ready. I did the same and went downstairs, and decided to keep the mess small as I just got a pan and made some ham and cheese sandwiches for us. We ate quick and just as we were about to get some Shares for Neptune Nepgear rushed up to us.

"Arfoire has captured IF and Compa! Please help!" The other gauntlet wielders who were still at the table went into Gauntlet Armor mode, standing up. Percy's was just a palette swap of Pierce's and mine, but purple of course. Nepgear transformed along with Peashy who was jumping up and done when she was done. Neptune, well know Purple Heart ran out of the door and took to the air.

"We got Plutia man, get flying!" I let Xemnax and my thoughts fall in line as we went to Gauntlet Armor. I knew this episode, though it shouldn't have been happening honestly. I flew into the air, catching up with the goddesses, and we were soon followed up by Plutia being carried by Pierce and Percy. I could put sense IF and Compa, but Arfoire the idiot she was forgot to mask her aura, so I found her signal and flew over the eggplant farm, yet it was different than the anime. Pinhead Xemnax summoned my board and I dropped down after reverting.

"Aha! I was wondering when you were going to arrive, Neptune!"

"Did you just forget I was the one that absolutely destroyed you last time you old hag? Or did you forget already?" Xemnax give me a pistol, and I aimed.

"No, I did not forget about our last meeting Twilight Warrior, and that is why I requested help to destroy you!" From behind her hill came some machines, all trained at me. 'You know where to fire.' I shot into one of the cannon headed ones and it blew up. My gun changed to an assault rifle and I locked and loaded, getting on my skateboard. "They may keep you busy for a moment. Now, go my sentient servants!" She threw out a basket of eggplants, three times as many than in the anime. The eggplants exploded into existence on carrot horses and Purple Heart so revolted at the sight reverted to Neptune. Shit! Percy dropped Plutia and dove after her. Plutia dropped down after an eggplant kamikaze bombed Pierce in the back of the head. Nepgear began slicing at her assailants, and Yellow Heart flew down by me.

"Onee-chan, get on the board and just slice apart what I shoot okay!. She gave me a serious look and nodded. I activated Dash and Shadow Slice, the wheels being replaced with shadowy ice skate blade like things and I was able to tear through a robot while also getting a springboard affect. I filled some bots with bullets and when we landed Yellow Heart sliced through them. "I don't have time for this!"

 **EXE Activated : Darkness Devourer**

The sun blinked out for moment, and when it came back on everything in a 15 feet radius was destroyed. Yellow grabbed on as I burst over to Arfoire, he bust blocked my view though and I crashed. Arfoire stopped stuffing IF and Compa with eggplant to send off more minions. They all flew at me and Peashy, and I began shooting. Just as my hands were becoming numb from all vibration from the active gun and Peashy and I were forced back to back by an onslaught of damn eggplants Plutia broke the sound of battle. "Why are you hurting Iffy and Com Com?"

"They are my hostages you idiotic broad! I can do whatever I want to them!"

"Oh really?" Everything froze, and Yellow clung to me, the softness of her chest really made me debate if I should stay a nice brother. "Well that's really mean..." I felt a force, yet all the eggplants felt it more, and I suppose Plutia was stepping on her doll. "So I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." I recoiled in fear at the sight of the data column. In the air was the long lilac haired, perfectly formed woman with power button eyes dressed in lingerie and a whip blade. We were all dead, there was no salvation. The beast has been freed from its cage, mankind was doomed by a Dominatrix who has a lust for others agony.

"Ah, yes... Finally! I can enjoy myself, but everyone likes having fun with someone else." She turned to me, and licked her lips, causing Yellow to fly away and me to consider skating away. "Egg things, all of you attack him. I want to see this mean Dark Soul." All the eggplants, even those unactivated charged me at once, me sinking in eggplants. Though I felt my pupils expand. 'Enough.'

I enveloped the first layer of eggplant and blew back the rest. 'You ready for this Dark?' "You were mad correct?" 'Hell yes.' "Then I am beyond ready." I made Xemnax switch my weapon become a rocket launcher and I blew a hole through the eggplants. I spread my wings and took to the air, getting rid of any Xemnax influence and giving it to Yellow Heart, who hugged me happily. "Onee-chan?"

"Hm?" Her bright orange eyes calmed me a little, but very little.

"Get Neptune, Nepgear, Pierce, and Percy out of the way, okay?" She nodded and flew off. "Now then..." I raised my blades both twin spiky chained whip swords titled Alpha Lights Bane. "Let me feast." My blades extended, piercing all the eggplants and light them on fire. How readers? Dark Magic bicthes, question and you're next. I launched them all, still flaming and they all tackled Arfoire.

"Hey, uh, Pierce?"

"Yeah Percy?"

"So we have a Dominatrix that doubles as a extremely powerful, if not the most powerful of the goddesses who has a very high sadist side, then on the other hand we have a pissed off embodiment of all darkness. Which is more dangerous?"

"I've seen Iris Heart..." Iris flew over to Pierce and made her whip taunt. "I mean Lady Iris Heart fight, but I have not seen the angry Dark Soul so I wouldn't know."

"I have not seen this sexy beast fight either, so I will simply watch my new lover as he uses this old bitch as a crop duster." I didn't even wince at what Iris Heart said, and I just made my way over to Arfoire. I picked her up by her ankle, my eyes blazing, or glowing as she was held up into the air.

"What my name, stripper?"

"You know it you bastard!"

I whipped her across the face. "Wrong answer slut, what is my name?"

"Like I would bother to tell it to shit face!"

I whipped her stomach. "My name, now, bitch!"

"What are you some kind of dumbass!" I whipped her where the sun don't shine, blood streaming down her body.

"What is it? Your time of the month?" She cursed and I whipped her again. "I never got my name, whore, trust me. You won't be able to take much more."

She looked up at me. "You can go suck a..." I stabbed her through the stomach, just missing her sternum. "Dark Soul! You are Dark Soul!" 'Damn, a little late in the game to says this but man you must be pissed.' 'Blindingly so.'

"Don't talk to me like we are on the same level Plebian, call me Lord Dark Soul." I could have said sama Dark Soul, but that was when you were familiar with the Lord in my opinion.

"Nev..." I wrapped her in the cocoon like I did with Abnes, tightened it, and released her. She was really bloody, and I knew it wasn't my Anti Energy that was making me see red. "Spare me, please, Lord Dark Soul." She pulled out a remote and five CPU Breakers came out if the ground. "Did I say that? I meant go suck a big d, Lord Suck Soul! Attack!"

 **EXE Activated : Dark Scale Breaker**

I stayed the same size as the darkness wrapped around me, and I was in the center of my giant replica. "Percy, how big?"

"I'd say 300 hundred feet, 350 tops."

"How fucked is Arfoire?"

"By my calculations? She is fucked by a spiky broadsword." I hit the whip, destroyed two of the machines, did the nae nae, destroying two more, and slam dunked the last one into Arfoire. I picked up the pole IF and Compa were tied to, and snapped it like a twig. As I was about to do exactly what Percy said with my spiky broadsword, Iris Heart stopped me.

"Stop, I like her as a plaything, so don't destroy her now. You can take all your rage out on me, ka?" Huh, sounded like a solution.

* * *

 **Next chapter may be an M rated chapter. What I mean in there will be certain chapter that will begin at the top with and bold, underlined, italics M. This : _M._ Once you see that, that means that part of the story, that chapter will have the Fanfiction usual M rating, though the full story will not be M rated. At least for now. You have been warned.**

 **Jeitron - I'll let Izimoto handle this one. I: Dude, thanks for being a consistent reviewer, and I hope you stay that way! Thanks for reading through the wall of text that was the last chapter. I had fun in it, but still took forever to write. Anyway, the author just got back from a trip, so expect more chapters quicker, as his summer classes are ending as well, so more will be coming soon. ET: Well he said it all. Till next time, later!**


	10. Chapter 8: Pain, Murder, and Love

_**M Chapter**_

 **IA** **:** **Well, this can only mean one thing.**

 **PA: That is?**

 **IA: Naughty naughty stuff my friend.**

 **ET: Hey! Both of you back in the story! I knew I shouldn't have given you access to portals!**

 **IA: Glados confirmed playable in Portal Three!**

 **PA: He can kill us.**

 **IA: Running!**

* * *

"Have you been taking care of my sweet Compa, chu?" Pirachu asked, and I tapped my chin.

"To be honest, your angel has been more of a side character in this story canon, right Pierce?"

"Just like IF, yeah. Hell rat, even you've had more lines, and that isn't something that pleases me."

"Lay off him Pierce, he has been a great plot device so far."

"That's what he should stay as. Brave here on the other hand I wish had more screen time, I have respect for the chivalrous warrior, much more than a perverted rat that is skilled with his paws." Oh, the setting, right, well, this is the same coffee shop that Noire took me too. Though instead of just me and a goddess, it was me, Pierce, Percy, Pirachu, Brave, Anonydeath, Xemnax, and Zemyx.

"Thank you Pierce. As a warrior held in high regard such as yourself, it is an honor to hear you say that."

"I suppose that this is a good time for the newest of our pack to explain themselves a bit, the actual anime episode was cut down thanks to the author, we'd love to know more about you, Anonydeath."

"Well, I bet you gauntlet wielders know, but the rest of you don't. I am hot for Noire, like a bitch in the heat, know what I'm saying?"

"You are no longer an okama thanks to Zemyx, but I get you. Though Pierce can put up a fight like the best of them, so'll you'll have to get through him first." That struck a nerve in Pierce who hit me I the leg. "Though he took the smoother kind of approach, slowly letting Noire warm up to him, rather than stalking her and taking photos."

"Well sorry, when you're the twin brother of Ganache who she already hates, what can you do when you have all this tech and all this brain and nothing to do other than crush?"

"I don't know, help humanity, chu."

"Boring."

"Test your weaponry against tougher foes?"

"Brave, I'm not that brave and that sounds too risky."

"Work for the goddesses?" Zemyx offered.

"Yeah right, they'd check my paperwork and send me packing before I even stepped close to my lovely Noire's room."

"I see why they called you the Lord of Stalkers. I don't know, world domination?" Xemnax suggested.

"What fun would that be when I know that all the goddesses including my sweet Noire would come to kill me. And considering how she did what she did over cosplay photos I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even true to arrest me, just took my head."

"Innuendo fest right here. I don't, try to recreate the gauntlets?" Percy decided.

"The gauntlets include high level of magic, and I am a scientist so that is a no no."

"Kill it with stalking Noire and do some actual background checks on your clients!" Pierce growled while sipping his water.

"Come on, it was going to be that one time that my client was a transforming old as hell CPU with plans for a Friendship Laser without the friendship and generating a share machine."

"Who other than a goddess would want you to build a Share machine!?" Pierce argued.

Anonydeath tapped his chin. "True. Lack of foresight on my part."

"Okay, besides that us wielders have a plan to hit you with." We explained our plan to abort Cyan Heart before she became a problem. "So, you think we should do it?" Everyone went quiet, and the tension was thick.

"I mean, would it be honorable?" Brave asked, and I shook my head. "Though as from what evidence you have displayed her transformation would be quite dangerous, but with six CPUs, four CPU candidates, two Gauntlet Armor Mode gauntlet wielders, and a Soul, would she really be that much of a problem?"

"We thought about that, but Pierce's experience with a Zorcan powered Pirachu beg to differ." Percy stated. "According to Ionna Pirachu gained a 100 times power boost when he fought Pierce, and Pierce nearly lost."

"Sad to admit, but yes. If Zorcan were to give that multiplier to Cyan Heart we would all be dead, now matter what." They all nodded, and I suppose they were once in line with Rei so they felt bad.

"The question comes up though, how do you kill a goddess?" Anonydeath asked, and looked at my determined face. "Never mind, I suppose you have this handled. I must ask though, my sensors went off the charts yesterday, and I suppose it was physical altercation between your dark counterpart and Iris Heart. Care to describe?" I sighed, I figured that I would sometime have to explanation the time with Iris Heart. I began to recite.

'Dark, you sure about this?' I asked my alternate form as he stood ten feet away from a thirsty looking Iris Heart, and she didn't need no liquid. 'Yes.' One word, so I sighed. I felt that I would have to summon Anti Energy. Iris lunged and Dark blocked, with his bare fist! Of course, Dark Soul the fair fighter when he wasn't blinded by anger dismissed his second blade and only fought with one. He stabbed her, and she moaned.

"Yes, impale me with your long sword..." 'Damn innuendoes.' 'You're telling me.' She moved much faster this time, yet Dark flipped his blade around to block. The two struggled, Dark obviously not going all out. 'The hell Dark? You want to die!?' 'I'm studying her style.' 'More like dodging her abuse.' Iris dismissed her blade, did a flip over Dark's and booty slammed him. 'Damn that things soft...' 'She about to stab you in the dick!' To that Dark raised both hands and blasted her off with twin Shadow Balls. "Oh, so you like taking a woman from behind, hm?"

"SHUT IT!" I think some of me mixed into that shout as we fired a Dark Pulse. She dodged, and smiled.

"Okay." She locked lips with Dark, and stuck her tongue in his mouth. We decided to knock her out with a shot of Anti Energy.

"That was, a little lewd to say the least." I shrugged at Pierce's response.

"You all asked."

"On that note, goodbye, and good luck with your mission." The rest of the guys left, and the three, or five of us sat in silence for a moment.

"You two come as back up, I'll Anti Energy her to death. Got it?" They nodded, and we made our way to Rei's house and I kicked down the door. I found Rei on the floor, naked abused, and transformed with her breasts spilt out.

"No... No more Lord Zorcan, no more!" I stumbled back, my eyes burning from the image. "Please, I beg of you..." She looked so pitiful, and I think my friends thought the same. 'Dark, Dark, do I kill her?' 'I think so.' I placed a hand on her head, and she began screaming. "NO! NO! NO!" Killing a goddess was much more gruesome than I thought it would be. She began to age rapidly first, and the red energy flowed from my palm and enveloped her old shriveled form before crushing her. Her dust fell into my hands and then it burst away into pixels. I had just committed murder of another human being, after it appeared she was abused and raped by my clone! And I just killed her before she did anything. It was like aborting Hitler, you knew it was for the greater good, but it just messed with your morality.

"Congratulations!" I turned to find Zorcan, and I made a fist. "You beat the final boss only half way through this canon, of course this canon has now been terminated, except for one episode, which would be the next." I resisted the urge to transform and try to kill him. "As, that was amazing to watch, what senseless murder for what? A weak goddess, and guess what? I stripped her of her plans and abilities before I stripped her for her other uses. Or as you call it sexual intercourse."

Pierce exploded into an Aura Boost and yelled, "That was rape you damn bastard!" He was about to charge, but I stopped him.

"Hold, now." I let Dark Soul slip into my voice. "I request a duel, the three of us against you."

"A request? Fine, I'll oblige." He warped us to a giant blank room.

"Are you insane? He'll kill us!" I stayed quiet, retreating into my mind. 'Light Soul, I need whatever power you can get through that cage, at least your Soul abilities." The cage rumbled and I tapped Percy on the shoulder. Light energy flowed off me and into him, and he began to change. He was not nearly as strong as Dark Soul, just equal to my level with the Green and Twilight Gauntlets. He had no wings, was just floating, and his attire didn't change at all. Light couldn't get much power through the cage I guess.

"Transfer you gauntlet to Pierce." Percy nodded and Ionna flew over to Pierce's right hand. Xemnax disengaged and latched onto Pierce's face, morphing into a mask with black spike to the left, a white spike to the right, and a large gray spike in the middle. His vizor was green, his lower mouth Purple, and in-between gray. On his chest was a Y, except the length of prongs were the same and it was titled to the left. His left arm was green, his right purple, down the middle of his chest, a mix of gray, black, and white. His legs were green and purple, and his feet gray. He floated into the air, curled in a ball, and broke out yelling and sending off large waves of aura. He nearly matched Dark Soul, who I proceeded to transform into. Our three combined auras must have alerted the goddesses, who I subconsciously hoped would come to aid us. I'm gonna let Dark take over now.

I opened my eyes once the column of darkness faded, in my neutral form. I was enraged, but I figured I was closer to my Twilight form which was stronger when I was like this. I bet my other form was stronger, but I followed my theory. I summoned two blades, and Pierce summoned a sword and spear, guns popping up from his shoulders I suppose from Xemnax. Percy summoned a single 20 foot sword, which resembled Dark Repulser. "You may begin." I charged first, being the fastest and he dodged my strikes with ease. Pierce followed up and stabbed at him, as I was slicing and he was firing bullets, but he warped behind us and elbowed us in the neck. Percy came down with his sword, but I turned in time to see Zorcan holding it back with his pinky finger. He then flicked Percy flying and I tried to stab him in the sternum, yet he took the hit, his skin not even breaking. He then tapped my blade causing it to explode into pixels and he punched me in the face, breaking my nose. Pierce summoned a bazooka, and fired Zorcan slapped it away, and fired a Shadow Ball, shattering Pierce's armor, and burning away most of his chest. I swore I saw some of his heart and he fell over, all his armor shattering. Percy, enraged charged Zorcan who blocked it all with with his pinky, then Shadow Slicing him so many times that I could see anything but a bloody husk as he fell over. I couldn't beat this guy, no matter what I did. I may have just killed my friends... It would have been all my fault. The ground shook as I roared in anger, and dropped my swords and punched Zorcan as hard as I could, though with no skill or strategy. Just an attempt of raw desperation as I put all my power into my strikes. He then caught my fists, and broke them. As he snapped my neck and softly whispered, "Don't worry Dark Soul, I wouldn't let my toys die, yet." He stomped my back and I passed out.

"Mr. Izimoto... Please wake up."

"D-Don't worry onee-chan, onii-chan wouldn't lose and die so easy. Right Blanc?"

"Y-Yes, Izimoto is too stubborn to die by someone stronger than him. If anything he'll die from his own hands." I focused on trying to move, for them. I pictured the twins trying to help me up, and Ram and Blanc glaring at me for taking so long. The image changed to them in the same position that Cyan Heart was, abused, hurt, and bleeding, soothes sending and crying. I saw Zorcan in there, back to me, sipping a cocktail. The image angered me, but I knew I had to get up. I needed to focus on something quirky, to give me more energy. I noted the cocktail and laughed. I wasn't old enough to drink! I began to laugh and my own image returned as I actually began to push my self up, picturing the twins hands taking my own as I opened my eyes and rose. I coughed up blood on the bed sheet, and nearly passed out again, but the girls held me up.

"Funny thing about what you said Blanc, it was almost true." They all were confused at first, yet they smiled and sat me down on the edge of the bed, Rom tackling me and crying, and me patting her back gently. "Me and..." Reality smacked me. "The others!"

* * *

"Onee-chan, Pierce will get up right? He's far to strong to be killed so fast right?"

"Yeah, why would you doubt that? Pierce is Pierce, the warrior that looks death in the face, flips it off, and stabs it. He'll wake up, for sure."

"As my gauntlet wielder he still owes me many things, and Mr. Armega is not one to leave debts unpaid. He knows that, just like we do." They believed, so could I. I began to muster energy, and pictured a door. I could sense the others through the door, and tried to move toward it. A hand grabbed my foot, and I saw Anti Energy Izimoto pulling me away. He was evil, he always wa... No. Zorcan, that was Zorcan. I shook the foot off, yet I whip cracked against my back. I ignored the pain and was so close to the door. Then the door filled with angry red eyes, and black thundering tendrils came out to grab me. I ignored them still as they beat me relentlessly, and focused on the light in the door. I reached that light, and began to sit up.

I turned to goddesses who had teary eyes. "Okay miladies, what do I owe?" Uni tackled me in a hug and began crying buckets.

"Careful Uni, we don't want to hurt him anymore." There was a knock at my door, and Izimoto being helped by Rom and Ram entered. s the sat him down by me, Blanc entered the room. Behind her came Nepgear who looked like she had just finished crying, leading Percy with a normal looking Neptune behind them. Percy sat down with us, and we all took a deep breath.

"Can I say one thing?" I asked, and everyone nodded. "FUCK ZORCAN!"

"Seconded."

"Thirded, if that's a word." Izimoto looked over to the goddess. "How long have we been out?"

"Only a day, yet you were tossing and turning. What happened?" Uni asked.

Izimoto explained our confrontation with Zorcan, and Blanc grabbed him by the shirt collar. "You mean you challenged the most fucking powerful being in the dimension by your damn selves when you have eight goddesses and a whole group of friends to help you survive?!"

"Yeah, survive. You wouldn't have made a difference I'm afraid. He is omnipotent, so I believe challenging him like this would be pointless, no matter how strong we get as our normal not omnipotent selves. Sorry for making you worry and angry though Blanc, I promise I won't do it again."

She blushed and nodded, crossing her arms and blowing one of her bangs out of her face. "You better not." I cracked a smile at the two's interactions, and Blanc sighed. "Vert, what did you need us all in one place for?"

"Oh, yes. A large gun battery has been detected at R 18 island." Hah, this episode, now we three gauntlet wielders.

"R 18 Island?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, and as the name suggest you have to be 18 years of age or older to get on the island itself. So," she turned to us wielders, "how old are all of you?"

"Twenty!" Izimoto proudly declared.

"Twenty-one." I showed him up.

"Same." Percy answered, and Izimoto's shoulders dropped.

"Wow, I am the youngest here." He sighed in sadness, but perked up. "Fine then, Nepgear, Uni, your coming with. Onee-chans, taking care of Peas for me, okay?" Rom and Ram nodded, happily accepting the challenge. I rolled my eyes and hopped up, fully healed.

* * *

"Neppy... This is stupid... I can fly on my own, just let me..."

"No, no transforming! Unless we have an angry Dark Soul you are not transforming!" 'I like I how dictate whether we she transforms or not.' 'You are the online who can match her Dark, at least while being pissed off.' The ten of us were flying to the entry point of the island, the wielders actually Aura Boosting and using Boost Panels to keep pace with the goddesses, which was why Plutia was being carried by the flyers.

"Neptune, what's so wrong with her transforming?"

"If you've seen what we've seen milady, you would understand." Pierce answered, and I laughed.

"Don't rust your armor my friend."

"Not wearing any." True.

"Onee-chan, I think if it scares Pierce we should leave it alone." Uni defended, and Noire relented. We landed, and Vert handed us swimsuits to change into. I had black and white combo on my trunks, Pierce had light and dark greens on his, and Percy had a mix of purple and lilac. The goddesses, well damn. Purple and White Heart had some pure skin.

"Izimoto, wouldn't it be more fitting if you transform?" She asked, causing me to tilt my head to the side in confusion. "I mean, all of us are transformed, so you too?" 'Dark.' 'Sure, she has some logic behind her words.' The orb of darkness surrounded me and I became Dark Soul. "Speaking of which, Vert, why are we in swimsuits?"

I, as Dark, turned to Vert and sweet goddess those seashells left nothing to the imagination. "The island has a strict dress code. Either swimsuits, or straight nude."

"Keep in it the trunks Pierce."

"You're one to talk, that joke chapter though." I elbowed him.

"Time for the immigrations check."

"Hello, before you enter R 18 island, are you an adult?" The computer asked.

"Yes, of course." Vert answered and was cleared.

It went on like this, even Ionna, forgot to mention that the gauntlets manifested too, passed and then it reached Uni, and the computer remarked, "Looking a little flat, but I believe you." I saw the urge Uni had to shoot the computer, yet she swallowed her pride and walked through the door.

Before she went Blanc asked me how she looked. "Great Blanc, but you know how you would look better?"

"A bigger chest?" She asked, and I laughed.

"No, this." I removed her hair clip and it cascaded down her back. "Now you look drop dead sexy, milady." She nodded, and to my surprise the machine accepted her and Plutia. Then Zemyx revealed that he hacked the system so we wouldn't have to worry about that funny scene from the anime, so I was thankful and annoyed at the same time. We made our way on the island, and the people who transformed reverted, walking down the paths. "We have any idea where we are going?" I asked, and the rest of them shrugged.

"Well then, I can be your guide!" Oh yeah, towel woman Linda came out, and then I remembered that she actually kidnapped me, and I growled.

"You, you were the one who kidnapped Izimoto after trying my sisters!" Blanc snarled, and Linda jumped back 15 feet.

"Yo, I want to do that." I tried, but only went back 5 feet. "Man, too short."

"Speaking of kidnapping... Mine!" Neptune grabbed my arm and dragged me through the forest, and from what I sensed Pierce was being grabbed and dragged by Noire. Blanc's power spiked from rage just as Neptune drank something out a vial, then made me drink the rest. I suddenly felt much more relaxed and just let Neptune drag me. She propped me up against a boulder and to my drugged surprise locked lips with me in a sensual kiss, her laying on top of me and gently caressing my bare chest. Her soft lilac hair cascaded over my face as she tapped my lips as a sign for asking entrance. Though as I opened my mouth and found out the real reason Neptune probably dragged me out here. She transformed into Purple Heart, still in her tiny orange bikini and slipped her warm tongue into my mouth, her tongue smooth and sugary.

"Transform, please." She asked, and POV switch. I didn't even open my eyes as Purple Heart just began to suck on my tongue. I wrapped my arms around her, being lost in the soft purity of her skin. After about a minute of gentle interaction we broke apart for air. Her soft ocean blue eyes stared into my own, smiling with a bright lava red blush on her cheeks, the contrasting making me snicker a little. "What so funny?" She asked.

"I like contrast, milady, what can I say?" Izimoto's bravado was leaking into my personality as I flipped our positions. "How would my precious little Heart like to be pleasured by a Soul?" She nodded and I let my animalistic tendencies take over as I gently sucked on her neck. She let out little soft moans as I nibbled on where an Adam's apple would be. As I gently kissed downward and reached the supple flesh of the top her breasts. Then I remembered what the heck we were here for, and I stopped, her groaning in annoyance. "Um, sorry milady, but we have work to do." She signed and reverted and I did the same.

"Neptune, please don't ever use that drug again. That felt good but..." She pulled herself up on my shoulder and pecked me on the cheek.

"Yeah, it felt good. We **will** more fun later, as this was just a little taste of M rated chapters. Can't wait for some more..." she nibbled on my earlobe, "contrast." The final effects of the drug wore off, and I realized I nearly had my first time with Neptune, and while that may not seem like something bad to you Purple Heart fanboys (and girls, it supported now), but you all should know I like Blanc more than Neptune so... "Hey! Stop thinking about Blanc! I am your girlfriend!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Abnes made a broadcast about our day together, and she made it a huge thing. Our talking was broadcasted all over Planeptune, and possibly all the lands." She licked my cheek, snuggling against me.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Blanc thundered, and I didn't realize the position I was in, being locked arms with Neptune, and somehow there was lipstick on my cheek even though Neptune wasn't wearing any. She tackled Neptune down and locked arms with me, leaning onto my arm. Was I really developing a harem? Pierce came out with Noire linked with him, both of them blushing like they were being toasted, which crushed my dreams of being a harem master. There was still the Ultradimension though... Never mind, Plutia would probably try to my master, so hell no. "Why are you so hot?"

"Genetics?" I answered, unsure how to respond.

"No, not your appearance, you are literally like a furnace."

That time I shrugged, lifting her in the air a little. "Genetics still, I don't know. Though we have a gun battery to bomb, so lets get on with it!" I actually let Blanc get on my back and I carried her, following Linda, and it appeared we skipped a few scenes from the anime. Then I remembered the title of the anime episode: "The Forbidden Paradise (Island)... on which people will DO THINGS to other people and forget wardrobe malfunction because there might even be some licking and it'll be like "Oh no, Neptune is so embarrassed~~!" Well, no wardrobe malefaction, but there was some licking, biting, and even frenching. Oh goddesses... Damn, I nearly just mated with one! Linda guided us to the battery, and I decided to be evil. I attached a bomb to her back with Xemnax's help, and I let Blanc hammer smash her into the gun battery, and I forced out a dark shield to block the debris. Well, end of episode, and without Cyan Heart... Damn it Zorcan!

* * *

 **IA: WHY EXPERIMENT TWILIGHT?! WHY!? Did you have to remind me of murder?!**

 **ET: Hey, it was** **necessary.**

 **IA: You wrote the story you two timing bastard, you didn't have to make it so graphic!**

 **ET: I can delete this story and you, pissing off about every follower and my sole reviewer. Anyway, this was a light M chapter, as I'm still not all that used to writing like this, so things will get more specific.**

 **PA: Oh goddess.**

 **ET: You did one.**

 **PA: Did not!**

 **ET: I can make it that you did.**

 **IA: How about Pierce respond to the review, please?**

 **ET: Fine Armega, go.**

 **PA: Well, Jeitron, you are welcome for the new chapter. Also, Percy can be a cheating bastard, we played UNO off chapter, and he rigged the deck to get seven draw four cards!**

 **IA: Stay focused and do some explaining.**

 **PA: Shut the fuck up, but fine. Iris Heart likes the King of the Douchebags for his sadistic Dark Soul form, not so much Izimoto's normal personality itself. He's not good enough.**

 **IA: I come strapped with gats.**

 **PA: Go eat a cabbage patch. Also, fuck the anime canon! All original stuff now, good or bad you will decide. You see the reason for the M rating was safety, just safety as maybe this chapter didn't reach that level. Jeitron, as I have respect for CFW Brave, I have respect for you being brave enough to review. I've noticed that this story has 8 favorites and 11 follows, yet Jeitron is the only one to review.**

 **ET: Let me take over for a second, yeah. I know there are flaws with my story, all my stories, but without feedback I can't change anything, well I can, but that will most likely make it worse. So, like I always say your feedback is appreciated, respected, and needed.**

 **PA: Now then Jeitron, that doesn't mean stop reviewing. The saying is that A Powerful Presence Gains More Strength When It Becomes Self Aware. You may or may not be the reason this story keeps going.**

 **IA: Hey! Before this long things ends, Nazo-XXX, why did you stop two things, reviewing, and writing your own amazing story, _Past in the Present,_ which is so far amazing. Everyone who likes me as a character, go check out Nazo's. I want to explain, but that would involve spoilers, so no. Anyway, I know you still read this, so please review! I beg through coding, to all of you!**

 **ET: This thing was long, but if you didn't get the point, please review, it keeps the story going. I'm Experiment Twilight, and I'm out!**


	11. Chapter 9: Cameo Central

**IA: Hakuna Matata, what a deceitful phrase, I cannot relax for any of my days... Its a bullshit carefree, dumbass philosophy! Hakuna ma bullshit!**

 **ET: Are you going to be doing things like this every chapter?**

 **IA: Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?**

 **ET: I'll let it play out, for now. Get in the story, now.**

 **IA: I'll be back.**

* * *

I was getting money from the Guild, in the middle of a quest. I was running solo, even without Xemnax and I even told Dark Soul told do something quiet. I was wielding a Handheld GE M134 Minigun, because I had nothing else better to do on a Friday, which doubled as my last day with guns. Yesterday I trained with Uni in my current form of weaponry, even being able to wield a high recoil grenade launcher with a single hand. I was on a Dragon hunting quest, as that offered the most cash. I went around on my board, heading towards the cave marked on my map. I found it, and instead of wasting bullets, actually summoned some Twilight energy. I raised my hand and the energy burst into the cave and in a silver flash came a roar that beckoned me forward. I waited, and a quadrupedal dragon about ten times larger than an Ancient Dragon. It roared again, and I resisted the winds. I forced myself to summon a blade, and since my stamina was at 70% because I had to use Dash on my board to even get to the place as it was over water, I knew I had to be quick with this. Its on all fours, to the best thing to do is to slice it behind its knees, which would be trouble as I was already dodging fire. I burst behind its legs anyway, letting myself get burnt a little and I sliced behind its leg and it fell forward. I did the same to its back legs, my stamina at 20%, as I got on its back. I stopped and let my stamina recharged as I merely skated over to its head.

"TAKE SOME CAPS TO YA HEAD BOY!" I shot bullets like no one's business, and stabbed it in the head, turned my board around and grabbed the hilt of my blade. I burst backwards and sliced the dragon in half. I let my blade disperse and did a backflip onto the ground, yet I wasn't done. I had only moments before it vanished, but I still managed to skin the thing in a mere 10 seconds before it exploded into pixels. "This will upgrade my clothes huh? I'm trusting Blanc and Noire on this one." I let my stamina recharge and then burst back over to the main land of Noire. Before I went to the Basilicom I went to the guild to receive my reward. 5,000,000 credits. Where the guild got this money, I don't know, and I don't really care. I opened a portal this time and found myself in a room with two goddesses and three goddess candidates.

They didn't notice me until Rom looked up from her sowing, smiling brightly. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Onii-chan is here!" She cheered happily, and I smiled.

"Oh, welcome back Izimoto. Do you have the dragon..." I pulled out the large amount of dragon skin, which I folded into about 15 layers. "Skin. We asked for some, not all of it." I shrugged and handed the skin over. "Now go strip." Her face went like lava at that, and the rest of them stared at her as I went to change. I had to wear an outfit the girls had designed and sowed. It was mainly white, with blue and pink highlights and they made me put on a blue on the left, pink on the right, and white in the middle hat that mimicked Blanc's. The pants were long and pure white, yet still somehow flexible, and the shoes, one pink, and one blue were not as good as my previous ones. The jacket I had to wear was like theirs, fluffy and soft except it was once again a mix of their signature colors.

"Yay! Onii-chan looks great!" I bet I did Ram, I bet I did.

Blanc smiled at me. "Nice hat, ever so manly dangerous Twilight Warrior." I sighed and she went back to work on my new outfit. "Go on, test out your new clothes, our younger sisters made it for you." I nodded, and tried a portal. Two minutes and a half now, I was getting better. I stepped through, and found myself in a wasteland. I began punching boulders apart, finding the clothes will not allowing me to be as fast raised my other stats. All of them, oh wait, it also lowered my fashion stat, what little there was.

"Wait, I must be dreaming. Is that, is that Izimoto Arcoga?" Damn it Percy. "I gotta send this to Pierce!" Ah crap. Moments later Pierce appeared and lost it laughing. I was about to summon a sword and stab the life out of them when I was punched in the face, by Humpty Dumpty. I did a double take, moving my head back into the place and considering what just happened. I had put in clothes made by young goddesses, I was just mocked for them, and then I was punched in the face by a fat guy who was the same color as a egg. WHY WAS THIS... Oh yeah, Hyperdimension, still was pissed off at the doughboy for giving me a right hook and not a right hoagie. I punched back, sending the thing flying through a pillar.

"Uh, you are just as brutal as the studies said, Mr. Arcoga." I turned to find a floating screen with Ganache's face on it.

"You, why did you send that tire guy after me?" I asked, just as spin kicked into another pile of rocks when it charged again.

"He is about two levels higher than you were when you fought Arfoire, he should be able to kill you."

Percy and Pierce leaped down, intrigued by the new mechanical foe. "So, you have collected data on all of Izimoto's abilities, is that right?"

"Every last one since his fight."

"Amazing," Percy began, "Despite the recentness of the fight, you built a thing can match Dark Soul?"

"Of course, but I do not remember that ability." 'HELLO!? Have you been living under a rock!? Next to Zorcan I'm the most powerful thing here!' "Of course I did just put in all your abilities then worked for weeks." Weeks? "Creation, remind me, what is the ability titled Dark Soul?"

"Data not found." Stereotypical robot voice, I really won't mind killing this thing.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it means that you recorded data off the first confrontation with Arfoire, correct?"

"That has been the only one, right?"

"Oh, you are in for a surprise. Arcoga my brother, show him the power of a Soul." I nodded, crossing my arms.

"Hah..." My silver aura popped up first, progressively turning darker, and dust being blown back. "HAH..." I felt my pupils expands, and my irises shift in color. "RAH!" I began to bulk up, holding back the dark column that enveloped me during this stage of my transformation. My arms, legs, biceps, triceps, and pectorals beefed up and the ground began to spilt. "HIYAH!" My clothes began to turn black as night, the cuffs becoming spiked, my hands being enveloped in gloves that had pointed tips. This was new, along with every highlight on my clothes becoming silver and appeared to expand into retractable spikes which could double as shields from what I sensed. My armor was more filled now, yet heavier still so I couldn't move as fast as regular. My hat became a armor helmet that was mainly black, but had a blue, a pink, and a white spike on each, and a brown one in back, making it look like I was wearing crown. My face was hidden, but my X eyes flew brightly beneath the new vizor.

"Seriously!? What the hell did I miss?!"

"RAAAAHHH!" To top it all off, my new buff faded back to the slimmer Dark Soul when I grew four inches, and filled out my new design perfectly, and I'll let Dark take over.

"Ah, its good to be the king." I summoned two, hammers? Huh, did my clothes affect what I could easily summon too? Whatever, I have a doughboy to kill. "So, android, tell me... Does a creation of no flesh like yourself feel pain?"

"Pain not registered."

"Oh, I will have no morality issues with this then." I dismissed my hammer, and punched it so hard that a shockwave ensued, and it went flying. It recovered and charged me again. I blocked it, by standing still, at it kept punching at my chest doing nothing to my HP.

"Whew, that things weak!" Pierce laughed, and I one inch punched it went through a portal I summoned.

"Where did you send my creation?"

"R 18 Island." I responded. After about ten minutes of silence the android came back deck out in beach attire. "Oh goddess, I did not need to see this thing in a speedo! I'm going to smash it!" I summoned a hammer and went down to smash it, but it spit out a cigar and put its hand up, absorbing energy my hammer was made of. "Okay, dead." It grabbed my wrists and began to drain my energy. "For a cameo, you really suck. Yoink!" I removed it hands by pulling it off, and made the dark energy it absorbed explode. "Any more?" Ganache shook his head. "Then goodbye." I blew up the screen.

* * *

The girls finished my new clothes by dinner, and the dragon skin was pretty good looking. Pierce and I were having dinner in Lowee, yet the servants asked to make it because they were worried about being out of a job. We were sitting in silence, even Noire and Uni. Then Ram burst out with, "Blanc, you like Izimoto right?" Everyone froze, and Ram looked impatient. "Right? Have you even done that lip thing with him?" Blanc went red, and I began tapping my foot fast. "Even Pierce and Noire did the lip thing!" Both of them went bright red, and I smirked a little, yet I knew I had to change the topic.

"Thanks for my new set of clothes onee-chans, it was very durable and raised my stats, but it cut my speed a lot." The three of the candidates smiled proudly despite my complaint, and Blanc gave me a look that I thought meant thanks.

"You like her too!" Ram pointed at me, and I rolled my eyes just as the food came out. We all ate, Blanc and I faster than everyone else as we really wanted to get out of there before Ram tried to play more matchmaker. I knocked myself out, and found myself in the dream realm. I was apparently in a random dream, so I will be here for awhile. It was weird, it showed the powers I had now in my world, which looked like I was power hungry and psychotic. I opened a portal, and listened to Dark Soul's instructions to jump dreams. I went to Neptune's, and found her in a land of pudding. Purple Heart was far to the side, and she waved me over.

"Hello, lover."

"This isn't an M rated chapter." I responded, yet she still leaned against me.

"You and Dark Soul are becoming more of one being, which I don't really mind." I guess, though not really.

"This place looks so full of empty calories." I stated, and she leaned into me more. "What are you even doing?"

"Just relaxing with a man I trust, and when you're just summoned for battles that a guilty pleasure of a goddess." I allowed it, and we simply watched Neptune eat about five times her own weight. "How about yo go visit Blanc? I want a challenge." She leaned up and kissed me on the lips, and I opened another portal. Blanc was just there alone reading, and I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head as I sat down by her.

"Hey, um... You like me?" I asked, and she blushed. I had figured it out when she flipped on the island, hell I even considered it when she defended me on their Face cam call.

"Yes, for your intuition, and I bet you knew I liked you before this answer." She smiled. "You are also a person who will do anything for the people you care for, even throw away your life, or risk it." She looked up into what suddenly changed into a bright star filled night sky. "Out of all the males that I've met, you are the most selfless, yet also the most senseless." I laughed and she laughed with me.

"Well, when you care for someone you lose all common sense. If that includes taking on a form which could have destroyed my body if I wasn't careful." She rolled her eyes yet still leaned onto me. "Um, is it weird to ask you out in the dream realm?" She shook head. "Do you want to go out with me on tomorrow?"

"Sure."

* * *

"I should have killed him!" Zorcan yelled, annoyed and considering blowing up the Gamindustri Graveyard.

"Of course you **should** have, but you played the stereotypical jackass of a bad guy and let him live. And you promised you won't kill him yet, so he at least must be my toy for awhile."

"Fuck. Off."

"I would if I could, but I refuse to play a pivotal role in my world so, this is just amusing."

"You are just as annoying as the True Goddess I swear."

"Swear to what? You are god!"

"Well, I won't swear to your sorry ass, so maybe Vert's hot ass."

The other figure tapped his foot, thinking. "Technically, isn't she your niece, since you are technically a brother to the True Goddess?"

"No, cause I'm not her brother." Zorcan sat down, and drummed his fingers against the side of his head.

"Why do you constantly mimic him?"

"Hm?"

"Izimoto, his body. You only mimic him, never the others."

"Well, think about what I told you I'm researching."

"Oh, so using his body gets you closer."

"A hunch. I'll need him to display more... I have an idea." Zorcan waved his hand and a tablet appeared and he began to type commands. "There, I hope he enjoys his date." Zorcan warped away.

The figure stood there dumbfounded. "The hell just happened?!"

* * *

"A date? A date! You asked the most hot tempered goddess on a date?" Izimoto nodded and Percy broke out laughing. "Leave anything to me on your will, cause once she gets her steak that isn't well done, you head will be on one of the silver platters!"

"Hey, bug Pierce. He's in on this too." Izimoto pointed out.

"Can I get more info on this?" Percy asked, elbowing me.

"I asked Noire out on a date, real world." Percy nearly choked on his laughter.

"So, we confirmed with them that it was going be a double date." Izimoto stated, and I couldn't help but shake my head at this. Both of us were going on a date with our favorite goddesses, how high are we?"

"Can you make it a triple date?" Percy asked, and we both looked at him. "Hey, lay off me. I like Vert, and I asked her out after helping her speed run ten games in three hours."

"Goddesses, you either need more screen time or none of it." Izimoto grumbled as we walked to the fanciest restaurant we could find. "You all have enough money to pay for you and your dates, right?"

"With all the Guild grinding we do, and what little we spend thanks to our gauntlets, sowing goddesses, and..."

"Two extremely sexy and gifting girls."

"I wish I could decapitate you." Ariel and Elsa.

"Hey, what's up ladies, sorry, but these ballers are already taken."

"I swear you are Neptune, but male." I sighed, and Percy laughed.

"I am the Purple Gauntlet Wielder after all!"

"While this makes for some good comic relief, we have to inform you that our master is considering killing you all, but he promises to at least let you live out this date." Our jaws dropped at Elsa's statement.

"I'm sick and tired of these ripped off cameos, and so is our master. This may be the last time you see us like this, so I hope you enjoyed, you three and readers alike. Sorry Writer DxD!" Ariel said before they warped away.

"Crossover confirmed?" Percy asked confused.

"Experiment Twilight and Writer DxD don't know each other at all, hell I don't even think DxD knows this story."

"Can we go reserve this dinner before we reach the fifth wall!" I asked, holding the door open for them. We all walked in, and the maître d' turned up his nose.

"This is a proper establishment, finest in Gamindustri, what do plebeians such as yourself..."

I laughed, and leaned on his post. "Okay, let me give it to you straight. That guy wants to be a pimp and has enough power to blow up both Lowee and Lastation, I have worked alongside CPU Black Heart, and gone on missions with all the CPUs. I saved your CPU when she was captured, and that guy over there can transform to the strongest known being in this universe. By the way, we are all gauntlet wielders." The guys jaw dropped, and he recomposed himself and turned his nose back up.

"How can I believe tha..."

Izimoto raised a dark claw, and stated, "I am not transforming. We wish to reserve a table for six, at six thirty, us and three goddess. We will come back dressed better, okay?" He nodded, and wrote up the reservation, showed it to us. We left, and Izimoto's claw faded.

"Was that a legit Shadow Claw or..."

"Illusion magic my green gauntleted friend. I'm getting better and better with darkness." He went silent for a moment. "Okay, apparently I need to get used to Twilight Energy."

"That is the energy basis of your most powerful form, right? So while at this point you have to master your darkness control, you still need to understand a good bit of your Twilight skills, as your title is the _Twilight Warrior,_ not the Dark Warrior." Percy stated, in a completely serious, even parental tone. We both gave him deadpan looks as all our tablets rang, and we all answered. I had Lady Noire, Izimoto had Lady Blanc, and Percy had Lady Vert on the other end.

"Hello Pierce, did you, Percy, and Izimoto reserve the table?"

"How did you..."

"Know about Pierce? Vert informed us." Blanc answered.

"Well then, now that that is answered we goddess summon you so we can go shopping for fancy attire." Milady Vert subtly commanded.

"Where?" Percy asked.

"Just have Izimoto sense us and open a portal." Blanc said, and they all hung up.

"Yeesh, no I love you?" Percy mumbled.

"You. Are. Sick. I can sense them, really easy when they are all together, wait why is Neptune there?!" I sensed two large spikes in power. "She and Blanc transformed, we gotta go!" Izimoto forced open a Twilight portal, which was a first and we rushed through, to find Purple Heart apologizing for Neptune? What the hell did I miss? "What the hell did we miss?" Thanks Izimoto.

"Oh, just Neptune was mad that you asked Blanc out instead of us." White Heart reverted along with Purple Heart, and Neptune looked mad, Blanc looked satisfied.

"So many jokes could be made here..." Percy smirked.

"Yet none of them will be, got it?" I asked and he nodded, his smirk fading.

"Why can't Percy be my date?" Neptune whined, and Vert shook her head.

"Sir Percival is my escort, come on, we must go shopping!" Noire locked arms with me, Blanc with Izimoto, and Percy with Vert of course. Neptune was mad and just sat with Izimoto when the other girls went to get dresses to try on.

* * *

Finally! My own narration section! The things I can, ow! "Neptune, what the fuck?"

She slapped me again, and shook her finger, "That's no way to talk to your master slave!" I really wanted to make a joke about African slavery until I remebered that the guy I was about to make fun of had a transcended state that could probably kill me with a few good blows or a strong blast. "No naughty narration!" What happened last chapter while I wasn't looking, or reading, or damn the dimensions!

"Um, how do I look Pierce?" Despite my name not being called I love being that guy and looked up to find Noire in, hot damn that dress was fine. I wore glasses real world, yet I couldn't look like a dick and shine them cause of this world's logic, so I just let my jaw hit the floor, which it did after Neptune slapped me in the back of the head, knocking me to the ground. Oh, better describe it. She was wearing a pure black dress with long white gloves that reached her forearm and her hair down neatly combed, with her bangs just barely not covering her eyes making her look so damn...

"Stop drooling!" Neptune kicked me in the head. "You are making a puddle!"

Ignoring us, Pierce stated, "Amazing milady, it looks divine on your perfect physique." Where did he learn such fancy words? This was Pierce, and he caused the most serious and dignified of all the goddess to blush and giggle like a school girl with a crush.

"Thank you, I had another which was a reverse color palette, do you think it would work as well?" Pierce shook his head, and I had to agree, I just kept my mouth shut. "Okay. Blanc you can come out." Blanc came out in a smooth slick silver dress and wearing white reaching forearm gloves, her hair smooth down and despite it being short it still looked glossy and beautiful. Unlike Noire's dress which reach the ground and hid her shapely legs, Blanc's dress stopped at her knees, showing the smooth skin of well formed calfs. She was wearing 2 inch heels, and was swaying back and forth.

"Too much beauty in one place. Choking on hotness..." Izimoto fell over, grabbing his neck and making choking noises. "Then again, you are way to beautiful to cause death, so..." He hopped back up and bowed.

"-2.2 out of infinity. Go get a day job."

He turned to me. "I have a dagger stab with your name on later my friend, and may the blood flow like Neptune's fourth wall breaks." He turned back to Blanc, and smiled. "Amazing, did you pick that out..."

"Based off your signature color, yeah because... Because..."

"Come on Blanc, be proud of your opinion." Oh, it was Vert... Holy shit! Dem knockers be gigantic! Pierce said that Lid may be bigger, and since I could hardly believe a very strong and powerful goddess could stand upright with boobs the size of bowling balls, maybe basketballs, it was even harder to believe that a mortal could walk around with them. This was even in Hyperdimension Neptunia logic! Though Vert was wearing a tight, and I mean tight light green dress with lilac purple forearm gloves. Her hair was cleared from her face entirely, and her hair was smooth with no spilt ends. This was my date, a curvy, busty, blond girl that ran her own country. I'm done! I'm done! Chapter's o... Ow! Damn it Neptune! She huffed.

"Its because working with you made my favorite color silver." Blanc answered, red as a tomato. Aw... Cute, but not sexy like Vert. Fuck heart warming moments!

"Vert, you look sexy, like drop dead come back to life, I want to..." Pierce picked me up by the neck.

"Keep it T rated, and in your head." He dropped me, and I sighed.

"You look amazing, and managed to insert my gauntlet color. Thank you."

"See? Was it that hard to not be perverse?" Izimoto asked, the goddesses giggling.

"Yes, yes it was. Now let me be me, dammit!"

* * *

The new being looked around, and searched for the diner that our the wielders reserved. It searched for the fanciest place and found it, walking in. "You have a request?" The maître d' asked, only to be grabbed by the neck. "What, what ar..."

"Don't waste your breath, when is the Gauntlet Wielder Trio arriving?"

"Six pm!" The figure dropped the man, who massaged his throat.

"Goodbye."

* * *

After a long debate between all the goddesses on whether or clothes should match or contrast, we, well they, choose match. I got decked out in a silver tux, edges lined out in black because Dark was a fashion designer, and I got a white fedora with a black stripe and a brown feather. Pierce got a black tux, and a white fedora, with a black stripe again, but with a white feather. Percy had green tuxedo of course, purple fedora with a yellow stripe and green feather. It was 5:55 by the time we had all showered changed, and us guys bought flowers. When we arrived at the Basilicom Neptune was there, saltier than the lakes ad i took a bright white almond blossom in her hair. She blushed and locked arms with me, and we began to walk down the street to the restaurant. So many stares and hatred of us wielders was born that day, and we silently relished in it. When we arrived we were seated immediately, and everyone else was gawking at us.

"What are you getting Izimoto?" Percy asked, and I looked over the menu.

"I am having a debate on whether to get the steak and shrimp, or steak and lobster. Any ideas?"

Percy tapped his chin. "Quality over quantity I guess?"

"I have to agree with him." Pierce seconded, and I sighed, about to choose the lobster until Blanc shook her head.

"I'll get the lobster and give you some, and you can give me some of your shrimp. How does that sound?"

"Great milady, thank you." We both closed our menus, and in the end everyone got something meat related, Noire and Pierce getting a well done Land and Sea taste of everything platter for them to share, and Vert and Percy got spaghetti to share. We had small talk, and each of the dates hands eventually met somehow, I'm not even sure if Blanc got my hand or I got hers. Our food arrived, yet I heard something.

"Asta la vista babies." I raised a Twilight Reflector the second the rocket nearly hit us, and it flew back to hit... Arnold Schwarzenegger? Who spiked my drink? Before I could kill Percy he used Hypnosis, Thunder Wave, Will-O-Wisp, and Temp Drop. The Arnold was completely immobilized and we just sat there dumbfounded while Percy called Brave to come take him away, and telling me to give Brave an orb of darkness. I did as asked, and just acted like noting happened, returning to my meal.

* * *

 **IA: I think you are higher than Percy.**

 **ET: Not possible.**

 **PQ: Hey, I am insulted!**

 **PA: I understand why he says that, what I don't understand is why he left the chapter unfinished.**

 **ET: Cliffhanger, kind of.**

 **PA: Anyway, I'm gonna let Percy handle the review response after asking any reviewers if they can figure out what Zorcan is researching, please answer this one, I want to see if you can find it out.**

 **IA: How is it that he is the most serious out of all of us?**

 **PQ: Writing. Okay, what guys to I have too... Hey, Nazo! What's popping? Sorry for taking shots at ya head, my, well Experiment Twilight's bad. Hope you get your computer fixed, and I can't wait for more chapter, cause despite following the story, this man will literally go to the actual story and check if anymore is added. Dumbass...**

 **ET: I will let that one slide.**

 **PQ: Good, thought I was going to get a remodel like Ariel and Elsa. Thanks for loving the story, and I know you'll grow, if you don't already, love me. Okay, next. Dark turn with Cyan Heart? No shit. Yeah, damn Zorcan. Thank the goddesses for instant healing potions, or whoever made them. Thank you for letting us live Zorcan, you cocky smartass, I will get you back. Yeah, and we all know that Izimoto sucks with a harem.**

 **IA: I will wait for the next chapter for my revenge, and I hope you enjoyed. Review, critique, blah, blah, BLAHH!**

 **ET: Well, I'll let him fire his laser, later guys.**


	12. Joke Chapter: 3

**Been a while.**

* * *

"Ok, back here, though I am not drugged. First timer! Also I am talking to my creator. What?"

"Well, I am here just to answer some questions, whatever."

"This is my creator huh. He looks like Izimoto with a legimate African hairstyle."

"Percival, it's just cut short. I'm mimicking Izimoto to a degree, only my hairstyle is true to my actual real life appearance."

"Okay, first question. What the hell do you look like?"

"A civilized African American, rare in our society."

"You mean America?"

"No dumbass I mean Venuszula, yes America!"

"If you're so civilized, why are you writing Fanfiction?"

"Pierce, a actual author needs practice. I am writing a book I hope to publish, so you all are practice at writing love able characters, even if I'm failing."

"Okay, as far as stereotypes go, Izimoto is the middle man with a decently balanced personality, though still very light-hearted and joking. Pierce is the raw warrior who everyone takes lightly at first when he loses to an upgraded main character after being nearly on par with him, and ends up being the most serious out of all of us. Then I'm that complete troll who's favorite pastime is to use one's emotions and mind as my playground, overall being bad comic relief yet when I need to can be quite useful and rather threatning under certain conditions. Kind of like Pumbaa, except less of a sadist. Then Dark Soul, I don't even know."

"Okay then, can you name your main character of your real book?"

"Deathstone. Don't stare at me, it's an Egytian anagram, have fun decoding it."

"Not even trying. Let's see... Compared to Zorcan, how strong are you?"

"I am his God status to you, times infinity. I am, well my subconcious, is responsible for his existence."

"You have one fucked up subconcious."

"You think that's bad? Just guess where the idea of sadistic Dark Soul came from."

"You're actual concious?"

"Give Pierce a prize."

"I am not giving that man a blowjob."

"Why did you make him like that?"

"I based all off friends of mine. Cept for Izimoto, he's more me than anything else. Dark Soul, my more angry side, which is not as brutal, just serious."

"Why so serious?"

"Stab him once for me, would ya?"

"Sure."

"Any more questions?"

"No, not really."

"Short JC."

"I'll give you a freebie, you're fighting Arnold next chapter."

"What?"

"He will break free and try to murder you, good luck."

* * *

 **Needed, no, a in the fourth wall, yes. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 10: Dangerous Dino Dash

**DS: Interesting is your real life.**

 **PQ: You talk weird.**

 **DS: Ever heard of Fawful?**

 **PQ: The danger is the spicy sauce on the chicken of life guy, yeah.**

 **DS: Well, the author refuses to show himself. Come and prepare to maybe face Judgement Day.**

* * *

Well, the author just retconned my badassery. Author damn it! That's contradictory, huh? No matter, I still had... Izimoto suddenly disarmed Arnold and nodded at me. What the hell did he... Oh, Hypnosis. I walked up, Aura Boosting and catching his fist, throwing my fedora to Vert. My glowed and Izimoto who became Dark Soul restrained the other worldly warrior. "Hey what's up pal? Why are you damning us with your presence?"

"I have come to murder three subjects."

I knew who, but I was having way to much fun. "Who are they?"

"You, Percival Quinn, the one restraining me, ascended Izimoto Arcoga, and finally the person sitting over there, Pierce Armega." I looked over to Pierce who was sipping some water, the goddesses were just looking amused, and Vert blew me a kiss. I couldn't lose focus though, or else I would probably get slugged in the face.

"Okay then, who sent you, and who are you?"

"I was sent by Lord Zorcan, and I am known as a Terminator from your world with the appearance of Arnold S." Of course!

"Where is your memory core and or data storage core?" He tapped where his jugular would be, and where his brain would be. I grabbed his wrists this time, Dark letting go. "Would you care to do the honors?" Dark summoned a dagger and cut out the memory and data cores, killing the robot. Then Dark Soul smashed it in a dark press, leaving all the other patrons of the restaurant shocked. I put away the cores and sat back down with Vert. "So, back to dinner my associates?" Vert took a fork and fed me some spaghetti by one end and her eating the other end. Of course I didn't happen to notice this minor fact until our lips met in the most cliché way ever, but I still enjoyed the kiss.

"Bro, how cliché." Pierce stated, piece of steak on his fork.

"Don't turn into that guy." I pointed to Izimoto who was devouring some shrimp while Blanc was cutting some lobster.

"Its rude to point." He managed to get out over about 6 shrimp.

"Its rude to talk with your mouth full."

He swallowed, licking his lips. "Touché." Dinner went smooth from there onward, some more kisses, the most important of them being Izimoto and Blanc's first, so girlfriend confirmed. I kind of felt bad for my goddess, not Vert, but Neptune who was probably wallowing in pudding, or salt. Which ever she could convince Nepgear to put in a bath.

"So, about those data cores, what do you think they contain?" Vert asked me.

I thought about it for a second, pulling out one of the sphere at turning it over in my hands, finding small service panels. "This is the memory core from its label, and I suppose it would contain fighting methods of all of us, so it can kill us of course." There was a fingerprint scanner, and I looked to Izimoto who was chatting it up with Blanc. Those two matched like rubber to glue. "Izimoto, catch."

He did, confused until he found the scanner. "Ah, let's see... No. My finger isn't unlocking it. We need to give this to Zemyx and Anonydeath, it's original form Zorcan's print."

"So, we can't use it right now." Noire stated, sipping some red wine. "Though do we have to entrust that perverse stalker with a precious data sphere?"

"I am afraid we have no choice Noire." Blanc, who was smiling and looking a little shaken from we know what.

"Oh my goddess, who is here, you three!" I turned around to find his tubby old guy with a dinosaur ring. Was this the Jurrasic Park homage? Even if not, we all stared it have confused. "Oh, my tone must have been too familiar. I am a huge fan of all of your work, whether it being battling alone, together, or separate. My name is Hohn Jamon." It was! I need to ask Nepgear for a gun blade. "Mind if I sit?" We shook our heads after asking our dates, and he sat in between Blanc and Izimoto. Dumbass... Izimoto got the look of concentration that he had when he tried to summon a portal as the fat guy was getting settled, and Hohn fell through the floor to appear separate from us three couples. Hohn either didn't notice, or didn't care. "Well, I have a proposition for you all. You all know how the dinosaurs became extinct when the True Goddess was defeated correct?" A little different from my world, but we nodded. "Well, my team and I were able to recover and reanimate remains of the dinosaurs, and thanks to you three." He gestured to the wielders at the table, who tensed. "We were able to fill in any gaps of their DNA codex with that of the monsters you have slain that did not burst into pixels, which is strange, but you wielders and your gauntlets are strange specimens overall." Zorcan's work without a doubt, but I had another thought too.

'Who you calling weird you overweight white bastard? I'd like to see you go from an otaku to a warrior with the power to kill people in a single punch!' Pierce, the gentlemen he was translated my vulgar reaction. "Sir, what right do you have to call us weird? As a scientist yourself you must sympathize with our complications of being meek yet growing to be helpful to others correct? So you are as weird as us, if not more for reanimating a species long dead." Damn, when he wanted to be classy Pierce could be classy. He did all that with a glass of water with his pinky out, and sipped it in the end, sighing in refreshment. Everyone went quiet, and I did a slow clap. "Despite this, may I take a guess at your proposition?" Hohn nodded. "You wish us to inspect your dinosaurs, and marvel at your reanimating prowess?" Okay, Pierce's vocabulary was not this good before, and before he was not so eloquent. Noire knew how to train the willing. Hohn nodded, stroking his beard. "How... Arrogant I suppose, do you have storm protection?"

"Of course, what kind of fool wouldn't?" I wanted to say John Hamon, but he would not know who that was. "So, would you like to come?" Mother always told me to never accept a stranger's candy. Would accepting a stranger's invitation to see his island full of reptiles be similar? Wait, was that my mom, my dad, my older sister? Did I have an older sister or older brother? Did I have both? Did I have neither? Rah! This world is amazing, except it's getting harder and harder to remember jack shit from my own world. I tried to ignore this by looking at the others. We all knew that this was a rip off of Jurassic Park, but from context, Hohn was different from John as he was one of the scientists, not just the sponsor. Chances of him being evil? 'Low, at least by comparison.' I had to bite my tongue so I didn't scream from shock. 'Pierce, are you in my head?' 'He ain't the only one nigga!' 'Zorcan on a cross what the hell?!' 'He is not ridding us of sins, if anything he's making more of them.' 'I will ask directly this time, why the hell are two of you treating my head like chat room? Actually, how the hell are you doing this?!' 'It's called hacking your head, I say we say yes, for the laughs.' 'For once I agree with the insane one.' 'Might as well.'

Izimoto spoke for us. "We agree, as long as we can all bring guns." Ha!

"Fine then, please report to Leanbox dock tomorrow." He stood up and left, and the girls wanted to leave so we paid 200 credits and left.

* * *

In the morning Pierce, Perc, and I went to Uni to get set up. "Let's see... Stun, freeze, burn, insta kill..." She was digging through a trunk of bullets, I had to take turns with Pierce slapping Percy when he looked up her dress, and she had already equipped us with concealed guns that couldn't be picked up by metal detectors. I felt like a terrorist. Why did I have this subconcious want to destroy Planeptune? "Here you go, they shrink so they fit in your pocket, but they grow when they are needed!" She gave us bullet cases, and I checked my sleeves for the guns. The dragon skin the girls had melded into my clothes extended them to sleeves and pants, the scale pattern of the skin hidden by the clothes transformation feature, yet it raised my stats, keeping my speed the same. "So, when are we going?" I forced open a portal to Leanbox and waved for them to follow, and found a large boat. I ran up the wall with Dash, and started singing 'I'm On a Boat' and Pierce grabbed me by the ear.

"Hey come on, I was gonna be T-Pain, you the tall one and Percy the shorter one!"

"No, come on." He smiled though I just had to get Noire to convince him. We plopped down with the goddesses and Peashy sat in my lap, Rom and Ram by me and Blanc sitting across from me. Hohn wasn't sitting with us, and I diasbled cameras before I asked the question that was on the gauntlet wielders minds.

"Think we can trust this guy?" Percy beat me too it. "I mean, I don't know about you, but the last time a fat white man offered me to see something in our universe, I had to stab him in the stomach to get away." Peashy giggled in my lap, jabbing me in the stomach causing me to wheeze.

"I'd say so. I've met Mr. Jamon before, and he seemed trustworthy." Blanc said.

"Yeah, and Percy seems trustworthy at first glance as well, until you read his mind and find out he was about to kill you and take your gauntlet!" Pierce snapped, and I laughed.

"Wait, you read my mind?!"

"Yes, get better cerebral protection. Ram could hack your head with her hammer." I stated, and Ram summoned hers.

"Can I try onee-chan?" I looked at Percy, and decided that I still wanted to be friends with him, so I shook my head. "Aw... Fine."

"Anyway, we all embarked on this sidequest, so might as well finish it I suppose." Xemnax as a gauntlet moved around my left hand, which was interesting, usually he stayed inanimate except for his talking as he flashed. "You okay? You seem trigger happy."

"We are bugged." That bastard. "Inside not outside, they are reading the frequencies of your thoughts, so..." 'I'll handle this.' A sharp pain blew through my head, and my little sisters cried a little. "That stopped it." 'Dare I ask what you've done?' 'You do not wish to know.' 'Okay...' Peashy curled up against me, wiping tears.

"Hey, I thought my sisters was stronger than that! A little pain and you start crying?" They stopped and sat up straight up proudly and I smirked. Pierce was talking with Noire, Uni leaning on his left and Percy was chilling with Vert and Nepgear on each of his sides, and Plutia sowing at his feet. Neptune was at my feet and leaning against my left leg, which Blanc noticed. She walked over to me, and placed Peas on my head, laying against my chest kicking Neptune in the head. Just as Neptune stood up and I thought Dark Soul would have to intervene the boat stopped. Oh thank the author. Though as we made our way on the island I was still nearly being torn apart between to warring goddesses, and I had my youngest sister sitting on my shoulders. Percy smirked at me, Pierce nodded firmly, and I shrugged, lifting both goddesses off the ground. Hohn lead us to a area we everyone sat down, but Percy decided to do something without asking Pierce and I.

"The gauntlet wielders will be exploring the island without our gauntlets on our own if you don't mind."

Hohn spit out some of his wine, I nearly choked on some steak I was eating, and Pierce crushed his glass. "You wish to what Mr. Quinn?"

"Did I stutter? We wish to explore the island." 'We will kill you, then feed your body to raptors.' 'Get through Vert, Nepgear, and Plutia bitch! Try me.' 'He will not, but I will.' 'I am ready to go Dark Soul, lets duke it out!' 'Focus the three of you.'

"Fine. Go now, I will guide the goddesses." Our gauntlets equipped us with my dagger, Pierce's spear, and Percy's sword. "That way." He pointed to the door, yet before leaving immediately I leaned down and kissed Blanc.

"The second you feel our auras go max find a way to help. Please?"

"Of course. Hurry, the others are leaving." She was blushing, yet I smiled and ran. We went jogging out the door and looked around for the fence. I opened a portal and we walked through to the other side. I looked around the forest, and we nodded at each other, dashing into the foliage.

"So, Pierce, how are we killing Percy?" I asked my friend who was running by me, Percy next to him.

"I do love me some golf." He pulled out his spear and hit Percy far ahead of this. We stopped and listened, and we heard the crash. "Wasn't I supposed to yell four or something?"

"Yeah, but semantics, lets walk and talk." We made our way, me slicing through leaves in the way. "So, you and Noire are a thing now I suppose?"

"Yes, we are a thing. My lady doesn't mind, so I don't care."

"Well, she did find a flashy player in the true Percy. I mean, damn. From the way you described him at first, this is a full one-eighty."

"Just like Blanc found the caring, decent person that lies in your cocky facade." I shrugged. "Just can't help it huh?" The ground shook, and I heard a roar. "What do you think that was?"

"Nothing important. I bet something just met a foe. So, about Hohn..."

"I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING GODDESSES OF HELL IF YOU TWO SORRY BASTARDS DON'T GET YOUR NONCHALANT ASSES OVER HERE TO HELP ME I WILL MAKE SURE THAT MY SPIRIT HAUNTS YOU FOR INFINITY AND BEYOND!" Percy.

"I still think nothings wrong." I stated, turning around and walking the other way, Pierce following my lead.

"FINE YOU JACKASSES! YOU DEAL WITH THIS REPTILIAN ASSHOLE!" I turned to see a Spinosaurus flying at me and it opened its maw causing me to Aura Boost so my clothes changed into a black dragon outfit with wings that appeared to do nothing as I used a Boost Panel away with one foot, and used to other foot to summon a panel over it. I pulled my goggles down over my eyes, for the first time actually and found that they worked like an advanced scouter, find that the dino was strong as shit. Damn it. I landed on its spines and prepared to Aura Cannon a hole through it when the spine opened into two separate flaps causing me to having to force them apart. 'Dark, these wings worth something out what?' 'You can use panels from anywhere.' I summoned panels beneath my wings and flew into the air just as Pierce hit it with a Blitz Combo hitting it into trees. I landed by Percy who was breathing heavy after probably throwing that thing at us, and he snarled at Pierce and I. To make it worse I got my dagger stabs on him, as this seemed like the perfect time to do it, and as he fell over bleeding I cleaned my blade of his blood. "All of my hate..."

"Love you too bro, come on." I lifted him up and we dashed away. I reverted when my empty stamina bar forced me too, and we stopped to catch our breath. "Now then... HOLY SHIT!" The Spinosaurus was flying at us, and I used Earthquake just to kick up a slab of rock into hope to block it. It broke right through yet Pierce came to the rescue with a perfect Energy Cannon directly to its face. It was vaporized and we all blew out some air, and I finished mending Percy with Dark's help. "Last I checked, that thing couldn't fly!"

"I am a dinosaur expert, which is why I wanted to explore the island in the first place, but it seems that instead of frog DNA filling in the gaps, they used dragon DNA."

"So you are telling me that a T Rex, can breath fire?" Pierce asked, and Percy nodded. "Dammit!" We laughed a little and Percy sliced off the top of a boulder and we hopped on top, enjoying the sound of the waterfall in the distance. We looked around the clearing and found three Dogoos approaching us.

"Good, something easy to kill to restore my confidence." 'Stop him.' I grabbed him by the arm and threw him back. "What is with you and hurting me?" 'Percy, they are silver, green, and purple. Let's give them a chance.' "Fine Dark, if you weren't so strong I'd disobey you." I walked down to the silver one, and kneeled down to rub its head.

"Dogoo!" It happily barked, licking my fingers. Then it latched onto me and wrapped around my bracelets. Then it latched onto my face and I grabbed it and threw it off. "Dogoo..." 'Dark, can you make a translator?' 'No.' It nudged my leg again, and I pet it again, and it licked my bracelets. "Dogoo!" I guess it wanted me to activate my gauntlets. Okay. I activated them, and found that the pattern was now silver and black, while originally just being black. What? "Dogoo!" It leaped up and latched onto my thumb and blew causing it to expand into a giant wrecking ball. That's one hell of an upgrade.

"Screw Kirby's Ultra Sword, I have the largest swords in existence!" I turned to find Percy with 50 foot long swords which he and the purple Dogoo were holding together.

"I wonder if I spun fast enough I could make a tornado..." I turned to Pierce and my jaw dropped to find him with large battle axes three times his size with his green Dogoo helping him out. The silver creature did the same to my other gauntlet and it morphed onto my arms, its face on chest. I lifted the heavy balls (I will kill anyone who makes memes) and smashed the rest of the boulders, and thanks to the Dogoo support it wasn't that heavy.

"Cool. I guess you three would like like to work with us?" I asked as we deactivated our gauntlets and the little creature hopped up and down, smiling as it leaped onto my head. "Okay, you need a name... Let's see..." It changed shape with surprising elasticity and firmness, so I could it! "Morph! How bout it?"

"Morgoo?" It stated with trouble and I laughed.

"Morgoo huh? Sure, we'll roll with that."

"I'll name you Nazo, cause you for some reason you remind me of the canceled Sonic X villain." Percy stated proudly and his new pet agreed I suppose.

"Leonidas, so you at first stun the enemy by the power of your name, yet then they lower their guard and together we destroy them!" Pierce, I knew that guy was violent at the core, but I think Noire's training also gave him a more plotting side. As we got used to our new pets position on our heads and the ground shook again. "Another one? Percy, are you smuggling eggs?"

"No, I would've eaten them by now." A Brachiosaurus came through the trees and looked at us. "Okay. Its a herbivore and docile, it shouldn't try to eat us." Though the thing didn't stop running towards us and we had to roll out of the way. "Wait, why would..." Then a gigantic Tyrannosaurs Rex with actual arms, which it was using to run on all fours and came charging at us. I, the novice I was, was ready to bolt but Percy grabbed my hand. "Their sight is based on movement... It shouldn't do anything unless..." It sent the three of us into trees. "Its sight was fixed by the monster DNA."

We recovered and it roared. "So, do we run or fight it?" Pierce asked, hand on his spear.

"Run as fast as you can toward that waterfall in the distance. We could probably take it, but its mate would probably come right after. Though before that..." He used Thunder Wave on it and the beast struggled as we burst away. "Nazo, can you and your friends turn into scuba equipment?" The Dogoos did as asked, and we pumped our fists. "Just in case we die, lets promise that no matter what happens we will always have each others back!" I laughed as we ran toward the falls, the raging waterfall in sight.

"Depends!" I said, pulling down the goggles.

"No matter what! I'm serious, we are brothers in this world where everything wants to kill us, got it?" The look in his green eyes was serious, and I nodded. He put out a hand and we shook, and Pierce reached over and did the same. "You three are staying by us no matter what too, even though we just met, you are loyal to us, understand?" Our Dogoos barked and we met the waterfall. Both of my friends immediately dived, but I stayed and pondered.

"Eh, I got Dark Soul on deck, I'll take my chances with a T-Rex rather than a giant fish dino." Percy's bracelet sword wrapped around my deck and brought me down with them.

* * *

I was getting worried about Pierce, its not like I didn't believe he could hold his own out there, especially with those other two friendly mass monster murderers out there with them. "My, my, Noire looks like she has lost the love of her life." Ugh, that Vert.

"Vert, we cannot speak ourselves. I am worried about Izimoto just as much as you and Noire are worried about Percy and Pierce respectively."

"Blanc, stop talking about my boyfriend/lover!"

"Quiet Neptune and focus on driving straight." We were on the path lookout for dinosaurs following Hohn who was driving the car with our younger sisters. "Anyway, I sense them running around, and I sense what appears to be a large dinosaur." Blanc said sighing, and Vert and I followed suit.

"Of course only the three stooges could end up with a carnivore chasing them. I hope they are..." My phone rang, and I found it was my little sister. "Yes Uni?"

"The gauntlet spirits are acting weird, especially Xemnax who just got over a seizure. I'll send you the video." On my tablet a video appeared of Xemnax warping between his human form and gauntlet form, and buzzing and sputtering in both forms. The other gauntlets looked brain dead and soon Xemnax joined them. "What should we do? Mr. Jamon is on the phone."

"Bug him."

"Rom and I can do that!"

"No, Uni knows what I mean."

"Yes sis." She hung up.

"Okay, we have to find them!" Neptune declared, and looked like she was about drive off the path. "No matter what undead creatures cross us off the path!

"This car is not built for off road Neptune. We need to plan." Vert chastised, and Blanc smiled.

"Actually, I may have a way to fix this." Blanc pulled off her choker that had a dark crystal in it, no bigger than a marble. "This should be able to alter the car, but when Dark Soul gave it to me he said have Noire drive." I kicked Neptune out of the front seat, and took out the dark crystal and placed it on the dashboard, it dissolving into the car. The guys were counting on us, or just running from getting eaten. Either way its not like I cared that much. Its not like I would cry for nights if any of them was killed. "Noire, why are you blushing?"

"No reason!" The car was now upgraded, and now it left an illusion in our place when I turned. I opened a portal with one of the buttons and went through the fence, a GPS popping up identifying the three we were looking for and their hunter, which had stopped for some reason. My sister sent me another video instead of the audio recording I asked for.

The others played it in the back, and they told me to watch it. I turned on auto drive and watched the recording of Hohn talking to what looked like a slightly older Izimoto in black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a long silver trench coat. His eyes were gray and on his desk was a dagger. What?! "Are you sure that this is okay Corzan? Will the wielders survive?"

"Of course sir, why would I lie to you?"

"Fine, I have to entertain the little girls more, so what about the gauntlets?"

"The data extraction will disable them for a little bit, but they will be back."

"Okay, goodbye." The copy of Izimoto waved and ended the video chat, and that's where my sister's video ended.

"Data extraction?" Neptune asked, confused.

"I think that would be weapon data, but who would be able to extract data from data from the gauntlets?" Vert asked, and Blanc gasped.

"Flip around the C and Z, what do you get?"

"Zorcan!" I growled, hopping back into the front seat. "I'll kill him!" I floored it, and used the shadow machete option. We appeared by a river, and thats where the GPS ended. I stepped out and looked at the water. Then a giant shadow appeared and Pierce and Percy popped out, and then Dark Soul came out launching bullets and a one handed Aura Cannon.

"Blanc! I need your hammer!" Blanc leaped out and bonked a giant reptilian fish on the head as it came up after Dark Soul. It slinked back in the water and Dark grabbed Blanc and I, hopping back in the car and he burst off driving.

"What happened?!" Vert asked angrily, gesturing to the bullet holes in Dark's arm.

"Uh, so that..." Dark began, stopping.

"Mosasaurus." Percy filled in, shaking himself off.

"What he said, got minguns on its flippers halfway through it chasing us, and I decided to be a bullet shield, and it appears that I cannot use my darkness manipulation to remove them, so help." Just as Blanc was about to reach forward and help Neptune transformed into Purple Heart, kissed Dark Soul on the lips and seemed to lose a good bit of her output before she began to pick out each bullet. Blanc was boiling in rage and I expected Purple Heart to mock her, yet the transformed Neptune stayed focused on her task, and finished pulling out the last bullet. "Whew, thanks. Percy, Nazo, deal with the pterodactyl chasing us would you two kindly?"

"Yes master." Percy opened the door and just then I saw the Dogoo on his back as he Aura Boosted. There was one on Dark's and Pierce's back as well, and Dark blocked Purple Heart when she tried to stab it. For now I ignored that and looked at Percy who's outfit became a dark purple dragon suit, with lilac Dogoo slime covering his arm as Percy attempted to flap his wings. Nothing happened. "Hey! Dark, how do you use these things?!"

"Boost panels beneath the wings!" Dark yelled, and he pointed a gun behind him, which was inches from my forehead, but a portal opened when he shot and I heard a shrill cry of agony. I turned again to find the blood was spilling from the ancient beasts head and Percy had gotten his wings to work. I figured that when I incorporated them they would be used for things other than intimidation.

"I feel bad for using my goddess's move, but ULTRA CROSS COMBINATION!" HE flew up, his sword growing bigger and bigger until ten times his size and he sliced upward, to the left, the right, down retracted his sword and used a skill called God Fist to slam it into the ground. He flew back down and burst by us, dropping out of Aura Boost when Vert threw the car door open and he slid back in, his Dogoo licking his face.

"So, who are the new pets?" Blanc asked, and Dark laughed as he dodged trees.

"My silver one is Morgoo, Percy's is as you've heard is Nazo, and Pierce's is Leonidas."

"So a cute name, a reference name, and an intimating name." Purple stated, and I was surprised that she wasn't reverting.

"Neptune..." Vert began, but Purple cut her off.

"I am staying transformed just in case we need to fight ourselves. How I am going this long without fatigue, a kiss from my boyfriend relaxed me enough that I am maintaining this form on a lower energy input and output." Purple Heart stated calmly and evenly, and I nodded. I turned to Pierce and transformed. I opened my eyes, just to close them as I pressed my lips against Pierce's and just let myself relax. I wasn't fight for my life, I was just hanging out with my friends. I felt much more calm now and my energy output matched my feelings. Vert and Blanc, now Green and White Heart were calmer now too, our outputs all is if this was just a Sunday drive. "Now then, shall we stop in this clearing? We need to plan." Dark stopped and put his hand against the already upgraded car, more darkness consuming the inner workings of the vehicle, a table appearing in the center of the seating area where we were displaying a map of the island, along with making the car itself expand. The potential of darkness...

"We are here, and from what I was able to deduce on the fly, dinosaurs arm being equipped with weapons by the data from the gauntlets according from what Purple Heart told me about Zorcan being behind this." Morgoo growled at Zorcan, along with the other two. "So, on that regard, we are in trouble, as if they damage us Zorcan somehow equipped it that my dark abilities hurt more than help. Though, I do have a plan. You see these large clearings, like the one we are in now?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Percy asked.

"They seem to be, protein generators, correct?" I questioned, and Dark smiled quite brightly at me.

"Exactly, every ten minutes they exert a protein supplement from what I can sense from the dark radar beams."

"The what the what beams?" Pierce asked, and I smiled at him, kind of being on his side.

"Quick explanation, darkness comes to me like a radar, in and out. So machines give out free schematics! Anyway, we destroy them, we destroy the dinosaurs in the range of the protein supplement." Dark explained, and he rolled down the window and spread his hands apart. "So, let's get to bombing!" He fired a Aura Cannon and hopped back in the front seat. "White Heart, guide me!" Blanc stayed on the map and told him directions and I found Pierce and Percy mumbling about something.

Vert and I walked over to them. "Are you boys okay?"

Pierce flashed a nice smile to me, and I blushed a little. "Yeah, we are just miffed that Izimoto and you all can transform into a Soul or a heart, while we are just still human."

"So? You can keep pace with us, so no need to worry. That is a command from your goddess Pierce, understand?" Pierce nodded firmly, and Percy chuckled. "Loyal as ever, now mister gamer, time to take this serious, okay?" Percy straightened his posture and nodded, causing us to giggle a little.

"Who's blowing up this one?" Blanc asked, and Pierce opened the door and bowed to me. We jumped out together, and he pulled out his spear and I summoned my blade. Together we spliced the machine just as the protein was released. A group of raptors came between us and the car, which door was closed by Percy so they couldn't get in. Pierce and I went back to back, and we decided to fuse our attacks.

"Lace Ribbon Combo!" We burst away and dodged dagger claws, and Pierce took a bazooka blast for me. Once they were all dead, I helped him to the car.

* * *

I got of the phone with onii-chan, and I was mad! I was about to march up to this fat ham guy and Pea Punch him in the mouth. "Neptuna Jr.! Let... Mmgh!"

"Peashy, we have to be... Oh no!" I turned to where Plut was sitting and found a really big breasted lady.

"Okay girls, transform. We have to destroy the protein makers, and I'll get our guide to show us." Sadie as Neptuna called made a blade appear and went to the front with Mr. Hohn, closing the divider. "Time to discipline you, you bad boy."

"No! NO! Please Lady White Heart, NO!" I transformed and Neptuna Jr. hands were on my breasts and I pushed her off as she transformed. Once everyone was done Sadie opened the divider and smiled at us. "The first protein machine is coming up. Please enjoy destroying them." We ended up destroying every machine, and we met up with onii-chan!

"Izimoto!" I tackled my big brother who laughed lot and ruffled my hair. A doggy licked my face and I pet it.

"Hey sis, what's up?" He asked, picking me up and I laughed.

"The sky!" I answered, and he nuzzled my nose. Then the ground shook, and I turned to see it.

* * *

 **IA: Oh fuck you!**

 **ET: All homo I suppose.**

 **IA: I have two girls coming after me!** **What you got to say?**

 **ET: I can take it all away.**

 **PA: He is not lying.**

 **IA: Fine. Who's doing review reviews?**

 **PA: Not it.**

 **PQ: Not it.**

 **ET: Except for the last one, not it.**

 **PY: Onii-chan, you do it!**

 **IA: Peashy? Did you sneak through the portal?**

 **PY: P-ko will never tell! Now speak!**

 **IA: Ugh, fine. Jeitron, you talking to the author, or me, or the Soul that's another version of me? I'd love to know, cause you obviously can't mean that glitchy experiment of an author.**

 **ET: Percy, you will return the stabs next chapter.**

 **PQ: THANK YOU BLEEZUS!**

 **IA: Damn, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.**

 **PA: According to at least Neptune you have to get better at kissing with your lips shut.**

 **PY: Onii-chan? What's a kiss?**

 **IA: Ha, ha, I'll explain later, probably never. Anyway next review. Hello, Nazo-XXX! Not the Dogoo, I don't even think he's here. I'm not sure if the author missed the new idea in the new chapters, which are amazing mind you readers, go give this man some support, anyway, since your computer is back, we can't wait for more. You are much better with chemistry than my creator, and I may have jut earned more stabs. Fuck. Anyway, hope you noticed an interesting little (Little but really important thing) thing. If you actually notice it, point it out in the your next review, if you can again. After that, bye.**

 **ET: Okay, thanks Arcoga, you are earning more stabs, nice foresight. Anyway, ballisticx6. You... You... You... You are not my Uncle Richard, so you are not a dick. This is what I want! Criticism! Thank you! All you people who are afraid to tear me apart, flame me like Axel on speed, please! Yes, I am rushing myself as I want to get a chapter out a day, which I have been failing at. Yes, my chapters are sloppy as I read through them myself on a car ride to dinner and at dinner and damn. Spelling and grammar was assaulted (Side Note: Yes, I do English well)! Good story? Thanks! HDG, new take sorta. When I showed my friends Testament of the Goddesses they said it was plagiarism. Then I showed them Dark Soul. That shut them up. Comedic style, true. A somewhat good plot? No, its god status! I'm just kidding, I'm surprised people can keep up with it. It's clear in my head, and when I read it I understand it, and since I know plot points, one big one in this chapter that Nazo as stated above should know of. By the way, what in hell's name is 'gnaawwwling'? Please review again, criticize more and thank for the follow and favorite. Bye!**

 **PQ: Actually, we're not done. Concept art, not that good concept art of Izimoto should be on ET's profile page. Look and weep.**

 **ET: Okay, final thing. I swear. I do male reader inserts, and I just wrote up some plots for all the CPUs and CPU candidates. I could write them up fully, if you want. I may just put it up, but request who you want up first via review. Which goddess I mean. Anyway, after that long thing, goodbye.**


	14. Chapter 11: New Imaginings

**IA: I smell a new form.**

 **ET: Then I need to update your senses cause its... Hard to explain, but spoilers, you become weaker.**

 **IA: WHAT?!**

 **ET: You'll see.**

* * *

"I'm back, bitch." I was punched in the jaw that something that moved as I could, and nothing should be able to. I put up a shield and mended my jaw to find Arnold punching it. I swore I had... "Killed me? Yes, the old one." He broke the shield and materialized a pistol. "Though I'm all new." He shot me in the face, and I knew my relaxed state could not win. I needed to charge!

"No, Izimoto. I realized that I made a mistake of letting you live." I looked up to see a person who looked like me, not Izimoto, but I Dark Soul, except no X's for pupils and more proper attire and a long silver trench coat. "Arnold, take care of him, my other creation, my dinosaur of destruction, take care of the rest." I looked at... HOLY SHIT! That dinosaur had the body of a T-Rex, the wings of a dragon/pterodactyl, the arms of a spinosaurus, a spiked mace tail, the neck of a brachiosaurus, and a raptor head. To top it all off it had fire breath.

"We got it Dark, handle our rejuvenated friend!" Pierce stated as he went over to Zemyx, who was immobile. I had to get to Xemnax too, but Arnold stepped in front of me and dismissed his pistol.

"Arnold, I don't want to do this." I stated, raising my hands.

"I do not wish to either, but I shall. I am six if you are a four." Great, just great. 'Still want to risk powering up?' 'No, but I think I want to get Xemnax.' 'True.' "Stop talking to Izimoto and fight!" I blocked Arnold, and punched him in the face, but really went for his stomach but he blocked, and when I expected him to kick my ribcage he went for my knee cap.

"He is made to be the perfect counter to you Dark Soul, when you tried to access the old one's data cube it got your DNA, so it was just a matter of regenerating your brain and then putting on the same implications and changes that you go through when you transform and programmed Arnold to counter that."

Morgoo and I were going at it, one wrecking ball and one gauntlet. "That's sounds extremely complicated for a person that can hack my dreams that they are a Gen 1 Pokémon ROM!" Arnold kicking the wrecking ball back and dodged the chain linked gauntlet punch and pulled me into a face punch, which I used as an opportunity to kick him in the stomach. He fell for it which allowed me to trip him up, smash him with the wrecking ball and hit him with the fastest Aura Cannon I could muster, and Morgoo and I ran over to Xemnax, who was still sitting brain dead next to Zemyx and Ionna. I realized that the Dino was being held up by most of the goddesses. Though four were missing...

"Morgoo!" My Dogoo turned my head to the four CPUs who were taking on Arnold.

"No beefcake, no laying hands on Darky! We haven't had enough fun yet..." Iris Heart. I feared what I would owe her.

"No hurting onii-chan!" Peas, I needed to be a better brother.

"Izimoto, Dark Soul, whoever is in control of that powerhouse of a body, do what you need to do, and fast or else!" I smirked at Blanc's snarled and turned back to Xemnax.

"We will protect them as if they were our continents!" Purple Heart declared as I punched Xemnax in the shoulder.

"We tried that, nothing happened, and I'm getting madder and madder!" Pierce declared as he punched the car itself instead of Zemyx.

"Anonydeath said the gauntlets were like machines, yet they contained a high level of magic, right?" Percy asked, and I nodded, trying to tickle the body of my gauntlet. "Do any of you have Thunder Punch?" I raised my hand. "Hit them with all you got! What do you do with a car when it's battery's dead? Jumpstart it, so get to punching! With some thunder if you don't mind." I activated the skill and punched Xemnax in the face. He twitched a couple times, and stiffened.

"System rebooting. Time until fully operational, ten minutes. Requests?"

"Engage onto my arm and lend power to me." The entirely robotic Xemnax obeyed and reverted to a gauntlet and latched onto my fist. I Thunder Punched the other gauntlets back to life who gave the same robotic responses as Xemnax. They latched on, and the others couldn't obtain Gauntlet Armor Mode for five minutes. "Xemnax, if I am at one-hundred percent then add you, what percentage would I be at?"

"Approximately one-hundred fifty percent." I nodded and trucked Arnold, slamming him into a tree.

"Girls, I mtach him now! Help take care of the monster!" They all nodded and I summoned my blade, Arnold summoning one of his own. We clashed repeatedly, sparks flying and his eyes staying covered by the sunglasses.

"Three minutes passed. Would you like to summon a weapon?"

I pushed back against Arnold and Thunder Punched him. "Another blade!" I gained a dagger and went going twice as fast with both blades, kicking Arnold into a tree, and charging again. He blocked my next strike and forced me back with a slap that I wasn't able to predict.

"Six minutes passed. Do you wish for an idea?"

"Yes, please!" I asked, sending the car I drove at Arnold, which he took full force and was actually struggling.

"Arnold S. is programmed to counter Dark Soul, and most likely Izimoto. Though a halfway point containing a mixture of both styles wouldn't be so farfetched to defeat him, correct?"

"That's brilliant!" 'Revert! He's recovering!' I did and Izimoto took over. 'Okay, stop when the dark column begins to form, and that should be it.' 'Won't I be extremely buff though?' 'Your bulk will make up for your loss of speed.' 'On it!'

"Morgoo! See if you can do something with the darkness you'll feel!" My Dogoo barked and I began to transform again, beefing up and my clothes changing to be mainly black with silver streaks all over my new outfit, which surprisingly didn't but strain on my new muscles and only my left pupil expanded into an X. I stood straight, not sure if to call this a new form. I was still Izimoto, but Dark's style ran through my head clearly and I could summon weapons with ease. I did something would do, and equipped my guns to my arms, yet used Dark's dual wielding style to combat Arnold. I grinned and charged and he blocked his face and chest, yet I shot him in the foot and sliced his leg. A quadruple fake out, and he dropped his guard to raise his blade, but my eyes danced with mirth as I kicked him away.

* * *

Man, I hate main character status! I mean lets see, Izimoto has his base, Aura Boost, Gauntlet Armor Mode, semi Anti Soul, three separate unseen forms, Dark Soul, and now what I guess would be Dark Izimoto! Despite Gauntlet Armor Ionna was still entirely robotic, and when I needed a strategist helping me survive when I was facing Barney on crack that was bad.

"Percy, if you could stop monologuing we could use the help!" I looked up at Pierce who was parrying its claws with White Heart. Yellow Heart and the White Sisters were slicing at its wings and Uni and Nepgear were shooting its face. I was being flanked by Black Heart, Purple Heart, Green Heart to slice off its tail.

"Gotcha bitch!" I was kicked in the face by Zorcan trying to pull a Chuck Norris roundhouse which somehow DIDN'T break my face and armor. "New body! Trust me, I'll be used to it soon!" He was still all powerful from what I sensed, but he chose a new body? He's just fancy Dark Soul, and Dark himself is pretty slick already so what? I couldn't recover, so when I was ready to flip over to catch myself into the ground when I crashed into something soft.

"Who is that Percy?" I looked up to find Iris Heart holding me and I floated back up.

"A person who isn't used to his body, I say we leave him for now and take down the monstrosity!" I raised my blade and Nazo leaked out of my armor, barking happily. "What did you do?"

"Whew, I'm full rebooted. Now then... Sweet Zorcan what is that thing?!" Ah, that was Ionna. "Okay, from what I gathered from your head its a Mega Evolved Super Dino. Dammit! You know what, whatever. This expansion will be harder to control, but Nazo gave you the ability to expand your armor like he expands himself. Though you won't grow and I have to do most of the controlling and you have to give intructions."

"Got it!" I took and deep breath and began to yell like a madman, my armor growing story by story until it was one-hundred fifty feet tall, yet Ionna was right. I had to fly to stay in center of my creation. "Ionna, do you have data on the T-Rex roar?"

"Yes," She said confused, "why?"

"Do the thing!" My armor trembled as it released the amazing roar and I told Ionna to truck the fusion dinosaur. I had to fly forward in the empty space to avoid being smashed into the back. "Uppercut to the stomach!" We punched the thing higher into the air and everyone flew away.

"Someone punch that thing towards me fast!" I heard Izimoto yell and Pierce had him covered as he flew behind the airborne disfiguration and blasted it towards Arcoga's voice. "TERMINATOR PARK CONFIRMED!" I watched as two powerful beings collided caused by a team up a half Soul half human combo working together with a full human with the power to blast large outbursts of energy because a person in armor taller than the Empire State State building uppercutted a fusion of extremely large and powerful dinosaurs and a dragon with ease. If this wasn't jumping the shark, humanity wasn't a thing. "Everyone, lets play ping pong!" Izimoto rose in the air and activated Dark Scale Breaker, showing that he was in fact buffer than than ever before. "Pierce, join us and allow us to teach these beings how to face the DARK!"

I don't think I was breathing anymore, I was just living off hype. Pierce grew to our size as well as the older CPUs slapped it over to him. The latest titan slapped it over to the candidates and Yellow Heart who happily sent it over to me. "IRIS FLASH!" I made Ionna raised our hands and blasted the combo of genetic experimentation over to Dark Izimoto who had to let out a crazed laugh.

"Can you fly? SURE YOU CAN NIGGAS! Pierce, follow me up!" Dark Izimoto sent that thing so high I wasn't sure if Pierce could catch up with it. The Leanbox Gauntlet Wielder proved me wrong as he burst into the air so fast that when the split in half dinosaur came back down it took both CPU and candidate to stop it from hitting the ground and causing to much destruction. Though Arnold came down and punched my armor so hard that it shattered, and Ionna cried out in agony, like she did after Zorcan did it that one time. My eyes blew up in raw flames as I leaped out of my wreckage of my titan armor with my bracelet sword engaged and growing by the second as I charged the angry Austrian.

"YOU TASTE PAIN AND DEATH! NOW! ULTRA CROSS COMBINATION" Once my sword was fifty feet long I could help but not hold back as I completely tore through the fake skin, the mechanics, what little personality there was of the artificial human, feeling like I was a Soul again. "IRIS FLASH!" My whole body glowed as I blasted the hell out of him. I fell, out of stamina, SP, morale, and anger. The job was done.

* * *

After that unbelievable amount of testosterone Zemyx and I realized we had very little energy we had left and dropped the titan mode, then Gauntlet Armor mode, my axes, and then ourselves. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a passed out Percy being caught by Lady Green Heart and I crashed into the ground face first, causing quite the bloody mess. I know I'm the serious one, but why do I have to get hurt so much? I laid there for awhile, writing my will subconsciously, hoping they'd dissect my brain or something allowing for them to find it. "Hey, is it still alive?" I will have to return the stabs to Izimoto myself then.

"No clue, even though its breathing. Hit it with that data cube thing!" I swear if Izimoto actually listens to Perc... Damn it Izimoto!

"Hey, its aura level is growing and shrinking at random! Oh no... I think he's drowning in his own blood! Perc, help!"

"I have no stamina!"

"Percival!"

"Fine, fine. We would have been down a wielder, so? We could have made me as permanently as strong as half of Dark Soul!"

"That would be the end of us all, just kidding. Dark would kill you in a Aura Cannon." They wiped the blood out of my eyes, and we turned to the CPUs and CPU candidates. "Oh come on! What do you want now?"

I looked to find Zorcan grinning evilly at us, raising a hand. "I've grown tired of you... Time to..." A strange portal opened behind him and two arms shirt out and got him in a full Nelson! "Brother, are you serious?!" Zorcan roared angry, yet unable to escape the full Nelson as he was dragged into it, and portal closed.

"What just happened?"

* * *

"It is finally time!" Zorcan's brother stated, rubbing his hands together. "They are coming to my dimension, and so are the other two!"

Zorcan growled. "They are not ready!"

"You were denied access to the other dimension, but mine is ripe for the dropping! In fact, let's make it more fun! No gauntlets, but infinite time on their bracelet weapons and their pets indestructible! That should equal the gauntlets."

Zorcan still shook his head. "I still say no!"

Zorcan's brother clucked his tongue. "Where is your sense of adventure, you were about to kill them!"

"Yes, me, I, not your twisted alterations!" Zorcan bellowed, shaking the pocket dimension with his anger.

"It's fated brother, he will never unlock Light Soul in a world already filled with so much light, he needs to face darkness, I mean, you didn't make that cage that holds Light Soul, did you?" Zorcan looked away, still trying to find a way to talk his brother out it. "It was your dimension, and if you were to kill him now without all his forms unlocked your next subject of study wouldn't have the forms at all, the cycle wouldn't work anymore. So he needs to go through everything!" Zorcan's brother waved his hand, the chess board, which was still empty of all the pieces except for Dark Soul and Light Soul. "The people must die, as they are the ones who will awake his inner primal beast, which would be him." Another piece appeared on the board, Anti form Izimoto. "Though the whole we reason to do it is for the cream of the crop." The pieces floated into the air and spun around until they fused in a burst of silver and landed back on the board. "Twilight Soul has been growing with each incarnation, and maybe you will learn how. That is your goal is it not? To learn where Twilight Soul gains such immense power from three forms that combined don't even equal of quarter of his power?" Zorcan nodded, taking the piece in hand, staring into the little things pupils which were a fused X and +. "Then he must learn to be the light of a dark world as he as learned to be the dark of a light world. He must learn to free an animal that slept within for far too long, and free himself."

Zorcan nodded slowly, placing the piece on the ground and making it life size. "What if... What if he is too strong?"

"Hm?"

"You heard me. His power multiplies each time, and along with the gauntlets, along with Aura Boost, could he match us?"

"One of us, but not both of us."

"You are correct when you say that Twilight Soul is an amalgamation of all the other Souls, but still he is a separate form, and he can make the other Souls fuse with the other wielders and then more of the trouble."

"Like I have said, he will free the beast, and the beast will not care as whatever gets in his way will die. Before we know, there will be no other gauntlet wielders, no other pieces. Just the king, Izimoto. That is all you need."

"Fine heathen, do as you wish. They cannot be together when they arrive though." The brother, entirely serious nodded, as he could tell the god was pondering destructive things, and went to set up the wielders travels.


	15. Final Chapter

**ET : Hello. This is the final 'chapter' of Twilights Judgement. It's not a joke chapter, but a mere farewell. Now then, I'll let my main characters say farewell for this story then explain what I'm doing.**

 **IA : I feel like I'm saying goodbye to life, thing is, I feel like I've done it before. In this story, I've been very stereotypical, but I hope you enjoyed my semi unique concepts. Goodbye readers, though I doubt you cared in the first place.**

 **DS : I suppose I as a seperate conscious from Izimoto should bid my farewell myself. Despite being a being of darkness, I thank you for your viewer ship, and reviews were interesting to read, but it is really you people who followed and favorited that kept me and the story alive. Thank you, thank very much.**

 **PA : You know me as a blind warrior. I probably am. I'm not one for breaking the fourth wall, so I'm done here. Thank you for loyalty, early and newcomers.**

 **PQ : Now I'm won for that breaking the mets stuff, so people like Jeitron, Nazo, King, thanks for being people that kept my creator positive. Since everything else failed, he was going to delete his account and go back to being a full lifeless otaku. Thanks! My existence is saved!**

 **X : We are ever so great full to your support. We also wish to thank medias and authors who inspired many ideas of this story. Thank you for contributing to my existence.**

 **Z : Okay, medias. Dragon Ball Z, Sword Art Online, Pokémon, Hyperdimension Neptunia, and Ben 10. PS, I only exist cause of you!**

 **I : Authors, Writer DxD, this is a satire of his story Testament of the Goddesses. Dark Carligo, for reasons you'll see! Remitted, but not for Gauntlet Armor, but Dogoo. SpeckTech, for reasons. I'm pretty sure that's it. Probably much more, though those were major influences. Thanks for creation!**

 **Zorcan : Hm. I have always existed in my creator's subconscious, so I existed without you. Though I suppose you made me something bigger than a nightmare King. I owe you.**

 **ET : Okay, my OCs except for one. You know who. Anyway, there will be a new continuation of the story here I hope to include sexual themes, but mainly darker themes such as abuse, sla** **very, mental torture, halluctions, and weird contortions. It will be M rated, I know I'm ripping off Writer DxD again, but I got permission. This it it. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
